Back From Beyond the Veil
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Finished! A reversal of events in the Department of Mysteries leads to death, kidnapping, and fights between friends. The fate of the wizarding world lies on one man and a magic ring. Same story, new summary. WARNINGS: OOTP SPOILERS, SBRL, HGRW, HPGW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
Warning: Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
Notes: *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
Thanks: Kudos (love those things) to my cousins Liz and Candis for their support. ^-^x  
  
I think that's everything important, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil  
  
  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
There's nothing you can do, Harry -  
Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!  
It's too late, Harry -  
We can still reach him!'  
  
_-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, Page 806  
  
  
  
  
_   
  
Sirius opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the floor of a room decorated entirely in black. The only light came from a single candle which burned with a purple flame. A black veil, hanging from an ancient scrolled archway, was located at the other end of the room.  
  
  
  
Sirius called. Harry, is that you?  
He looked around the black room, as though hoping to see his godson at any moment. But there was no one else there. He struggled to his feet, wincing and rubbing at his chest. The spot where Bellatrix's spell had made contact was aching. He looked eagerly around again.   
  
No reply. Sirius' hopeful mood deflated. If Harry really was there, he would have answered by now.   
  
Where am I? he muttered to himself, looking around at his dark surroundings. Where is this place? He ran a hand through his long, black hair. I remember dueling with Bellatrix, I remember she hit me.... and I remember waking up here..... but I don't know what happened in between.... all I can remember is a floating sensation......  
  
You fell through the veil, Sirius Black, a quiet voice answered him.  
  
Sirius whirled around to see three young women approaching him. They were all very pale and dressed in long, flowing black robes, with long black hair that fell to their knees.  
  
Who are you? Sirius gasped.  
I am Rei, one replied, and Sirius realized it was she who had spoken before. This is Jiyu and Umi. We are the attendants who guide people who come through the Veil to the Afterlife.  
The - the Afterlife? Sirius whispered. I'm - dead?  
Not yet. You are merely existing in limbo, Umi answered. This room, the room beyond the Veil, is a waiting place for those who have fallen through. We have come to escort you to the Afterlife.  
You can't, Sirius said weakly. You can't. I need to go back - my godson is in trouble, Voldemort has him -  
He started towards the veil, but Jiyu and Umi seized him by the arms.  
You cannot leave, Rei said fiercely. No one has ever passed through the Veil twice.  
Nobody ever broke out of Azkaban before me, either, Sirius growled, and in one swift lunge managed to break Jiyu and Umi's holds on him. He ran towards the veil, and behind him he heard Rei shriek, STOP HIM!  
  
Sirius suddenly felt a wrenching pain in his head; it felt like someone was pulling his hair. Yet he was too far away from the women for them to grab his hair - he looked over his shoulder and gasped.  
His normally waist-length hair was now nearly thirty feet long; it trailed across the floor to where Rei, Umi, and Jiyu stood. Jiyu was holding on to as much of his hair as she could; there was now so much of it it was impossible for her to gather it all. As he watched, Umi and Rei grabbed his hair too.  
You must stay, Sirius Black, Rei ordered.  
It is our duty to bring you to the Afterlife, Umi said.  
If people like you run the Afterlife, I'm not so sure I want to go there, Sirius snarled.  
Don't be a fool! Jiyu cried. You cannot go back through the Veil - No one ever has - you'll go mad, you'll become deformed - you - you'll be condemned to Hell!  
How would you know, if no one's ever done it before? Sirius asked, pulling out his wand.   
  
The Severing Charm chopped his hair cleanly a foot or so away from the young women's hands. At once, Sirius sprinted at the veil, barely hearing the frustrated screams of the women behind him, and dove though, one arm over his eyes.  
  
_  
He came flying out from behind the veil and reappeared in the Department of Mysteries; he hit the floor with a sickening crack and yelped in surprise and pain. Frightened, he looked behind him, and all around him. No trace of either the battle with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, or the young women, was to be found. It could have been a dream... except for his hair, which was still exceptionally long, trailing along the floor and resting dangerously close to the scrolled archway. With a convulsive shudder, Sirius seized as much of it as he could and pulled it toward him quickly, filled with a terrified certainty that any minute now, Rei, Umi, and Jiyu would appear from behind the veil, seize him by the hair, and pull him into the Afterlife - an Afterlife which he felt certain would not be very enjoyable.   
  
With a whimper of fright, Sirius looked wildly around again. There was no one in the room at all; Sirius didn't think even the Unspeakables came here often. He cleared his throat and called,   
It came out as a barely audible whisper; suddenly Sirius realized how exhausted and weak he was. He lay down and pressed his hot cheek against the cool marble floor, and began to cry.  
_I'm all alone,'_ he thought. _God only knows how much time has passed since I fell through the veil. It could have been a day, or a month, or a year.... Everyone must think I'm dead.... Harry... and Remus...'_  
  
Closing his eyes, Sirius whispered,   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place - Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix~  
  
  
Remus J. Lupin sat quietly at Sirius' kitchen table, idly scanning articles in the _Daily Prophet_ and trying to look involved enough to keep everyone else from trying to talk to him. He had been doing this since Sirius' death two weeks ago, trying to shut everyone out and at the same time pretending nothing was wrong. If there was one thing he was good at, it was hiding his emotions, and he was trying his best to make it seem as though Sirius' death didn't bother him as much as it really did. But to tell the truth, Remus was miserable. This was even worse than when Sirius had been in Azkaban; at least then he had had enough resentment of Sirius inside him to ignore the feeling that a piece of his soul had been ripped out of him.  
Life was misery without his lover, but Remus was trying his best to go about everything normally. The others, Molly and Arthur and Tonks and Mundungus and the rest, kept giving him sideways looks and inquiring after how he was getting along. Whenever they asked, Remus merely shrugged. Okay, considering the circumstances, he would say casually, and change the subject.  
He and Harry had been writing to each other since the end of term, and in the teenager's letters Remus could sense the great tide of loneliness that had settled in him since the loss of his godfather. Remus did his best to console Harry; it seemed as if Harry now saw him as a father figure, without either James or Sirius to look up to. He was touched, but worried about Harry...  
  
His eyelids drooped. He shouldn't fall asleep, Molly was likely to be serving supper any minute now... the heat of the kitchen fire was making him sleepy.... the words in the paper swam together as his eyes skipped tiredly past them, forming sentences which made no sense.....   
_ The Minister of Magic decreed today that Madam Malkin's is having a 40% off sale on Quidditch...  
.....Gilderoy Lockhart, esteemed crusader against the Dark Arts, was locked up in a Crater Of Doom by Marimo Smith...  
  
......Dementors no longer under the control of Used Nimbus 2001....  
  
The Daily Prophet regrets to announce that Mrs. Evangiline Bucket won Witch Weekly's' Cleanest Kitchen Award....  
_   
  
Startled, Remus jerked his head up and realized he had been nearly asleep at the table. Molly was standing beside him, looking concerned, and the others in the kitchen were looking at him curiously.  
You all right, Remus? Kingsley Shacklebolt asked him.  
I'm fine... Remus said, shaking his head to clear it.   
__  
He cut himself off, listening intently.  
What is it? Molly asked, looking frightened.  
Remus hissed at her. He could hear someone calling his name.... someone who sounded suspiciously like....  
_Moony! ....... help me......._  
  
It's Sirius, Remus whispered.  
Molly gave him a wide-eyed look of disbelief. Remus.... Sirius is.... well, he's dead.  
I can hear him, Remus said slowly. He's calling me.... he's still alive...  
You're hearing things, Remus, Arthur said gently.  
Remus said, standing so quickly they gasped. It *is* Sirius! You think I wouldn't know his voice?  
No, but, Remus, he's gone, Molly said helplessly.  
He's not! He's alive! Harry was right!  
Kingsley and Bill took him by the elbows. You're not right, Remus, Bill said anxiously to him. You're ill, you need to get to bed -  
Let me go! Remus protested angrily, but both Bill and Kingsley were stronger than him, and they picked him up effortlessly. Put me down!  
_Remmie.... can you hear me?......_  
Yes, yes I can! Remus shouted, tears spilling from his eyes. He struggled free of Bill and Kingsley, and turned to face them all. It's Sirius! Why won't you listen to me? I'm not sick, I'm not crazy, Sirius is in the Department of Mysteries and he needs our help!  
Remus, please, begged Molly, apparently worried that the professor's behaviour would scare Ron and Ginny, who had been watching wide-eyed from the table this whole time. Be reasonable.... Sirius is dead...  
He's not! yelled Remus, not caring if Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming upstairs. D'you think I wouldn't know my own mate is alive? I can *hear* him! He's calling me! He needs us!  
Molly cast a desperate look at her husband, who cleared his throat nervously and stood. Remus... how would you know?  
Remus glared at him. You don't know anything about werewolves, do you? he asked, looking at Arthur but intending the question to be for everyone in the room. When no one answered, he continued, I *know* you all know werewolves mate for life, and that Sirius was my mate - well, except for Ron and Ginny, he said with an apologetic look for the two teens. But did you know that werewolves and their mates share an unbreakable psychic connection? In times of great distress one can call upon the other - and it *doesn't* work if one of them is dead. I'm telling you, Sirius is alive, and I'm not imagining it!  
  
Everyone was silent, staring at him with wide eyes. Mundungus hadn't even bothered to lower his forkful of mashed potatoes from his half-open mouth. Irritated, Remus stormed off to the door leading to the hall. Fine! Don't believe me - I'll go to the Department of Mysteries myself! If there's even the slimmest possibility that Sirius is still alive, I have to go and look!  
Remus, please, Molly said weakly, but didn't get any further. Remus stormed into the hall, snatching his threadbare overcoat from the coatrack and shrugging it on, patting his pocket to be sure he had his wand. As he was getting his coat on, the kitchen door opened and Kingsley, Tonks, Mundungus, and the five Weasleys tiptoed out into the hall.  
Remus, you can't! Molly whispered urgently.  
You won't help, so I'll do it myself, Remus repeated stubbornly, and opened the door - finding himself face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore.  
Everyone gave cries of surprise, immediately waking Mrs. Black, who began screeching. After nearly twenty minutes they got her shut up again, and Dumbledore entered, followed by Hagrid and Moody.  
What's going on here? Dumbledore asked curiously, and Remus seized his last chance.  
  
he whispered. Professor, Sirius is alive! He's in the Department of Mysteries! He's calling for me.... I can hear him...  
Hagrid's and Moody's faces registered surprise and the obvious thought that Remus was mad, but nothing of the sort came over Dumbledore's face. Instead, he merely said, Then we must hasten to the Ministry...  
Remus felt like crying in relief. Finally, someone believed him!   
Should anyone like to come.... Dumbledore asked, looking at the group gathered in the hallway. Ron and Ginny looked terrified at the thought of returning to the Department of Mysteries, and shrank back slightly. Molly and Arthur looked reluctant as will, but Bill stepped forward.   
I'll do it, he said gruffly. I mean.... I want to see if Remus is right.  
I'm comin', Hagrid said roughly. I'm not leavin' yer side, Professor Dumbledore, sir.  
Me too, said Moody. This might be a Death Eater plot.... all flattery aside, Lupin, you're one of the best we've got. We can't afford to lose you.  
And me! said Tonks brightly, tripping over her shoelaces as she hurried forward.  
And I'll come, too, said Kingsley quietly.  
It's settled, Dumbledore said briskly, turning sharply on his heel and leading the way into the kitchen.   
  
Er.... Remus.... Hagrid said as they followed him, What d'yeh mean.... yeh can hear Sirius?  
I can hear him calling me inside my head, Remus muttered. I know it sounds crazy, but...  
If you stop hearing him, does that mean..... Tonks started timidly.  
It means he's dead, Remus said flatly.  
__  
But he hasn't stopped calling me yet....  
  
Dumbledore handed around the urn of Floo Powder that was on the mantle, and everyone took a handful. Dumbledore vanished first, followed by Hagrid, and then Remus stepped into the fire.  
The Ministry of Magic! he said loudly and clearly, flinging down his handful of Floo Powder.   
He began to spin very fast; he closed his eyes and ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. When he felt himself slowing down, he threw out his hands to stop his fall, and opened his eyes. He clambered out of the hearth, dusting ashes from his frayed robes, and jumped out of the way a second later as Tonks came tumbling out of the fireplace head-first.  
she grunted, as Remus and Dumbledore helped her to her feet. I'm not very good at this...  
One by one, Bill, Kingsley, and Moody emerged from the fireplace, and Dumbledore led the way to the lift. They squished in, being given curious and (in Hagrid's case) annoyed looks. Once they reached the second level, they squeezed their way out of the lift and into the corridor. Here, Remus paused to listen.  
_  
  
I can still hear him.... he's all right, for now, but he sounds really weak....  
Dumbledore! Here, now, what are you doing here?  
It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He had just emerged from the doorway of Courtroom Ten, followed by none other than Percy Weasley. The Minister stopped and looked at the strange group gathered in the corridor. What is the meaning of this?  
Cornelius, we must get into the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore said quietly.  
Fudge sputtered. What? Why?  
A rescue mission, Dumbledore said quietly, and led the way past Fudge to the end of the corridor.  
See here, now! Fudge puffed, hurrying along behind them. What is the meaning of this?  
We have not the time to explain, Dumbledore said. We shall fill you in when we return.  
I should jolly well say not! Fudge huffed. I'm coming as well. Weasley! Come along!  
Dumbledore looked less than happy about having Fudge and Percy tagging along, but he offered no resistance. Remus was white as salt and was giving the Headmaster desperate looks.  
Very well.... Dumbledore said. Come along....  
  
He pushed open the door leading into the Department of Mysteries. It was dark, but Dumbledore seemed to know where he was going. He led the way through the main room, through the Brain Room, and to the next doorway, which led into the room with the archway and the veil. But before they could enter the archway room, Fudge sputtered again.  
Come, now, what is this nonsense? he demanded.  
Sirius is alive! Remus said desperately.  
Both Fudge's and Percy's eyes widened.  
Sirius __Black_? they said in unison.  
Well - but you - you told me he was dead! Fudge said, shooting an accusatory glare at Dumbledore.  
And so I thought he was, Dumbledore said quietly. I thought none who ever fell beyond the Veil would ever return. But Remus tells us Sirius is alive, and we must go and see.  
Fudge gaped at them, but didn't say another word. Dumbledore grasped the doorknob of the archway room's door and slowly turned it.  
  
The door opened on the dimly lit room, and their attention was demanded at once by the ancient archway. But Remus saw at once the shape of a man lying on the floor before the archway.  
he screamed, startling them all, and running forward. He dropped to his knees and actually slid the last two feet over to the man huddled on the floor.   
  
Sirius mumbled, weakly raising himself up on one elbow. You heard me...  
Of course I did, whispered Remus, putting his arms around his lover and drawing him into an embrace. Sirius clung to him and let out a shuddery sigh as the other approached.  
It *is* Black, Fudge gasped, looking at a loss for words.   
Dear Lord! Tonks gasped softly, not looking at Sirius, but down at the floor.  
Remus opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Sirius' hair had grown very long, nearly thirty feet in length; it trailed across the floor like a mass of cables. Sirius sighed again and murmured, Those ...... angels? devils? whatever they were.... did that. They told me I couldn't go back though the veil. When I tried..... they put a charm on me, I guess..... made my hair grow this long so they could grab me by it.... but I used a Severing Charm to get free, and jumped through....  
Shh, love, Remus murmured in his ear.  
Well, that should be easily mended, Kingsley shrugged. He knelt and carefully pointed his wand somewhere around Sirius' waist.   
The Severing Charm cut Sirius' hair cleanly, bringing it back to its normal length. _Evanesco_ , Kingsley added, casually waving his wand and causing all the extra hair to disappear.  
Sirius said weakly. So what d'you all say we get out of here...... I think I hurt myself escaping, I'd really like to go to St. Mungo's....  
What happened? Remus asked him anxiously.  
Nothing, really - took a bad fall in my haste -  
Oh, _Sirius_!  
It's not too major.... but.. you know....  
  
Fudge was shaking his head. No, my dear man, he said. I'm afraid you're on your way back to Azkaban.  
Remus, Tonks, Bill, Hagrid, Moody, and Kingsley all let out mingled noises of protest, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them.  
You do remember, Cornelius, the conversation we had almost three years ago, when Sirius was captured?  
That crackpot story about Pettigrew being alive and an Animagus? Fudge asked, bristling. I remember quite well! Are you falling back on that again?  
Yes, I am, Dumbledore said calmly. Sirius is indeed innocent.  
We have no proof! Fudge blustered. He's - he's a madman! He's hypnotized you all - under the Imperius Curse, probably -  
We are telling the truth, Dumbledore said quietly.  
Has Dumbledore ever been wrong? Kingsley asked the Minister, who flushed.  
Well - recent events have been proven true -  
There you are, Moody growled. Black's innocent. Always assuming, of course, this *is* the real Black? he shot at Remus, who nodded.  
he said firmly. Trust me, Alastor, if this was anyone but the real Sirius - even someone in disguise as him - I wouldn't have been able to hear his calls. This really is Sirius.  
Fudge's mouth was open. Then he really did come back from the dead?  
I wasn't really dead... Sirius muttered against Remus' shoulder. Not yet, anyway....  
We'll have enough time to discuss this later, Dumbledore said firmly. But we must have Sirius looked after first - we should get to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible. Hagrid, if you could give Sirius a hand..  
Right yeh are, Professor, Hagrid said, leaning down and picking Sirius up gingerly. Er - just tell me if I'm botherin' anythin' that's hurtin' yeh....  
I'm okay, for now, Sirius muttered as Hagrid slung him over his shoulder. It's more like... my wrist... where's my wand?   
I have it, love, Remus said, picking it up and putting it in his pocket.  
Very well, let's hurry, Dumbledore said, leading the way.  
  
But before they could go ten paces, a horrifying scream rent the air.  
  
Behind them, three people were emerging from behind the veil....  
  
  
(A/N: To Be Continued! I hope. I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter, but I need some feedback! Should I continue, or should I abandon this feeble attempt to bring Sirius to life? (I should continue, right?) Please, tell me what you think! Thanking you in advance.... ^-^x)  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that! .... I don't own Megumi Takani, who appears here as a Healer. She belongs to the esteemed Mr. Watsuki.  
  
Warning: Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
Notes: *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 2  
  
  
  
The entire group jumped and whirled around in surprise. As they did, the veil twitched aside, and from behind it emerged three long-haired, black-robed women.   
At the sight of them, Sirius went white and choked down a scream. He struggled in Hagrid's grasp, clawing at the giant's shoulders in a futile attempt to get away. Hagrid just gripped him tighter, to stop him from falling and hurting himself again, but Sirius took no notice. The others raised their wands and watched the slowly approaching women warily.  
  
The women stopped a few feet from them.  
We will not harm you, said Rei, As long as you give us Sirius Black.  
Remus responded instantly. You can't have him!  
He fell through the Veil! Umi cried. He is dead, and must be escorted to the Afterlife!  
He doesn't look dead to me, muttered Tonks, watching her cousin's frantic attempts to escape out of the corner of her eye.   
No one has ever escaped us before, Jiyu insisted. We will not allow this. Give him to us.  
said Dumbledore quietly, drawing everyone's attention away from the women and Sirius. Sirius is very clearly alive and well - well, almost, he added, remembering Sirius' broken wrist. Leave him with us, and return to your place.  
  
At this refusal, the women looked even angrier. If you will not give him to us, we will take him, Rei said, stretching her hand out to the struggling Animagi.  
Sirius stopped struggling at once, but not of his free will. He was slipping from Hagrid's grasp, despite everything Hagrid could to to hold on to him.   
Let me go! he cried, and even though the others tried every spell they could on the women and Sirius, Hagrid lost a grip on him and Sirius was being inexorably pulled towards Rei, Umi, and Jiyu.  
You just don't give up, do you? growled Moody.  
Cornelius Fudge was watching this with wide eyes. Good Lord, Dumbledore! If people like these are after Black, let them take him! We don't need demons following people around...  
They only want Sirius! Remus said. They wouldn't harm anyone else.... _Oh, please, don't take him!_ he pleaded silently. _I need him! I can't live without him! Please, leave him alone!_'  
Give him to us! Umi yelled, startled, as the spell they had on Sirius broke. Sirius fell to the floor, bumping his injured wrist; with a shriek of fear and pain he struggled to his feet and tried to run back to Remus. Halfway there he was suddenly seized again, and dragged back to the three young women.   
Remus cried mentally, and Sirius regained his own will again.  
  
There is someone holding him back! Jiyu said accusingly. Which one of you is it? Which one of you is keeping us from taking him?  
The werewolf, Rei said quietly, and Remus jumped.   
Jiyu barked. What do you want with this man? Why is he so important to you?  
Remus was offended at being so rudely and impersonally referred to, but he ignored it and glared back at her. He's my mate! I love him, and you're not taking him away from me!  
The three women exchanged glances. A stressful few minutes passed as the women seemed to converse mainly with their eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Moody raise his wand, but Dumbledore gently took Moody by the wrist and lowered his hand.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Rei finally spoke.  
The only way we can let you have him is for you to give us an offering.  
Remus cleared his throat. Like what? he asked nervously.  
That is for you to decide.  
Lowering his head, Remus thought hard. What could he give? Not money, he didn't have a heck of a lot, somehow he didn't think Sirius would be impressed thinking he was worth two Galleons. There wasn't anything he could give......  
And suddenly, unbidden, something he had once read surfaced in Remus' mind. _...... the blood of one who truly loves the intended person is more precious than gold....... can erase all evil, and heal all wounds......_  
Slowly, as if in a dream, Remus took Sirius' wand from his pocket, tapping it with his own wand, muttering a few choice words and Transfiguring Sirius' wand into a knife.  
Remus, what are you doing? Tonks asked, sounding scared.  
  
Remus ignored her and looked straight at Rei. I offer you this, he said softly. My lifeblood.  
At the same moment he slashed both his wrists, ignoring the pain. Blood began to ooze from the gashes in his pale skin and splash to the floor. Watching it made Remus feel ill.  
Sirius said, sounding dazed, unable to turn his eyes from the steadily dripping blood.   
Tonks turned away, wincing, as Bill blanched and raised an unsteady hand to his mouth. Dumbledore and the others looked sickened and surprised at the sight of all the blood. Remus shut his eyes and tried to fight the feeling of dizziness that was beginning to creep up on him.  
Isn't that enough? Kingsley asked weakly, looking imploringly at Rei. My God, he can't lose that much...  
Silence. It is his offering in exchange for the life of his mate, Rei said coldly.  
  
Remus was feeling very woozy by now. He wanted to mutter the charm that would heal his wrists, but suddenly even that seemed too daunting a task. He felt more like curling up and taking a nap.... yes, that sounded good...  
Sounds began to fade as Remus sat, swaying, on the cold marble floor. As if from a long distance away, he could hear Sirius shouting, That's enough! Remmie, that's too much! Stop!   
With a tremendous effort, Remus tried to start muttering a healing spell, but the words wouldn't escape his lips. Faintly, he heard Dumbledore cry the words he himself had been struggling to say. Almost instantly, he began to feel a bit stronger. He opened his eyes a crack and shut them again quickly. His blood had soaked through his robes and spread in a wide pool around him. It made him feel faint again just to look at it.  
  
Several minutes passed in silence, then Dumbledore said, It's safe to get up now, Remus.  
Opening his eyes, Remus tried to stand. His legs felt like spaghetti, and he needed to lean on Bill in order to stand. Once he regained his feet, Rei spoke.  
It is acceptable. We have taken your blood in exchange for the life of your mate, and we shall return now. She glared rather fiercely at Sirius. But be warned. If you set foot through the Veil once more, there will be no negotiations.  
Sirius nodded weakly, and the three women vanished.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Fudge stammered, S-shouldn't we be g-going?  
Yes, of course, said Dumbledore. Hagrid.... if you will....  
Hagrid scooped Sirius up once more, and Dumbledore led the way out of the Department of Mysteries. Once its forbidding door had closed behind them, Dumbledore said, We must get Sirius and Remus to St. Mungo's immediately. While I'm sure no lasting damage has been done, they need attention. Cornelius, I know you disapprove, but we need a Portkey. He Summoned a ball of paper from a nearby dustbin and tapped it with his wand.  
Hagrid, Bill, and Tonks, you will take Sirius and Remus to the hospital. If we all go together it will case far too much suspicion. Dumbledore continued. Cornelius, a pardon for Sirius will be needed as soon as possible - Dumbledore's tone made it quite clear there was to be no argument - and if anyone at the hospital give you any trouble - (he was now addressing Hagrid) - you are to tell them Sirius has been pardoned.....  
Yes, yes, said Fudge uncomfortably. Weasley, come along... I will dictate a pardon for Black to you....  
Yes, sir! said Percy importantly, following Fudge to the lift. Dumbledore held the crumpled ball of paper out to Tonks, who took it. Hagrid and Bill crowded around her. Dumbledore pulled his pocketwatch out and watched it intently.  
Any minute now.... one.... two... three!  
  
The unmistakable feeling of being pulled happened instantly; and just as suddenly Remus found himself in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. For a hospital, the waiting room was quite deserted. There was only one person ahead of them, a witch with an enormous burn on her arm.   
Creature-Induced Injuries, First Floor, the blonde witch behind the desk said. The witch with the burned arm headed for the stairs, and Tonks stepped forward.  
Wotcher.... these two chaps had a bit of trouble - er - with a friend, she said. Bloke hit them both with a curse, knocked them across the room. This one's got a broken wrist - the other cut himself, we healed it up ourselves, but he needs a Blood-Replenishing Potion....  
Spell Damage, Fourth Floor, the blonde witch said in a bored, heard-it-all-before kind of voice.  
  
They slowly made their way to the fourth floor. A sign outside the door read, _Healer-In-Charge: Megumi Takani. Trainee Healer: Bob Jones._ A smiling intern met up with them there and directed them to a room near the door. There were no other occupants; the intern helped Hagrid and Bill get Sirius and Remus settled. After a few minutes, Healer Takani came bustling in. She was a pretty woman with long black hair and brown eyes.  
Well, now, she said, What seems to be the trouble, gentlemen?  
Tonks repeated her story about the friend' who attacked them; Healer Takani nodded briskly.   
With friends like that, who needs enemies? she said, busily stirring up a Blood-Replenishing Potion. She held it out to Remus. It'll taste a bit nasty, dear, but drink it all, okay?  
Remus nodded and choked it down, struggling to control the urge to spit it out. Nasty, indeed! It tasted like a mixture of blood and old coffee. He sputtered, coughed, and held the cup back out to Healer Takani, who took it and smiled.  
There, now. That wasn't so bad, was it? You'll have to take another one in the morning, but after that you'll be all set. Now let me tend to your friend here...  
She examined Sirius' wrist carefully. That should be easy enough to mend, she said, tapping it sharply with her wand. Sirius smiled tiredly and cautiously bent his wrist, testing it out.   
That feels a lot better. Thanks, he said, and at the same moment Healer Takani clapped a hand to her mouth.   
Sirius Black! she whispered, and attempted to stand. Bill rested a hand on her shoulder.   
It's all right! Sirius has been pardoned by the Minister! he told her. It'll be in tomorrow's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. You can trust him.  
Thanks, Bill, said Sirius.   
All right, Healer Takani said weakly. She stood and twitched the collar of her pink robes. Well... the best cure is rest, I'll... be back in the morning to check up on everything. She exited, and Hagrid turned to Remus and Sirius.   
Yeh heard her, what yeh need is rest. D'yeh want us ter stay, or are yeh all set?  
We're all set, I think, Remus said.  
Yeah, I'm exhausted, Sirius said with a yawn.  
Go on, go home and get some sleep, Remus urged them. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Once Bill, Tonks, and Hagrid had left, Remus yawned and turned off his lamp. Good night, Siri...  
Good night, Moony, Sirius replied. Thanks for... you know, saving my life...  
You're very welcome, love, Remus mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus awoke the next morning when Healer Takani came in to give him his Blood-Replenishing Potion. The first thing he noticed was that he felt a lot stronger and better than he had last night. The second thing he noticed was the smile on Healer Takani's face and the headline in the _Daily Prophet _ she carried in her free hand : **Sirius Black Pardoned By Minister of Magic**, it read.  
Healer Takani said, handing it to him. When your friend wakes up, let him read it. It really is a good article. She handed him the cup of potion, and twisted her wedding ring as she watched him drink it. But now I feel bad... I've said some nasty things about Mr. Black over the years, and look how wrong I was...  
Remus coughed. He's tougher than you think. He'll survive.  
He read the article while waiting for the intern to bring his breakfast. Fudge's quotes were far from glowing, but they at least left no doubt that the Ministry had been mistaken about Sirius for the last fourteen years (Remus suspected Dumbledore had had a hand in writing the pardon as well). And to make him even more pleased, there was a separate article placing a ten-thousand Galleon reward on the capture or information leading to the capture of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius finally woke up when the breakfasts started arriving. What's that, Remmie? he asked, tucking into his sausages.   
Remus tossed the newspaper onto his mate's bed. Read it and see.  
Sirius picked up the paper and began to read, a grin spreading slowly across his face. When he finished, he put the paper down, pushed his food away, got out of bed, and went to Remus and kissed him firmly on the lips.  
Ack! Siri, gerroff! Remus said. I'm eating!  
Yeah, well, I'm happy, Sirius said, still grinning, but at that moment was chased back into his own bed by Healer Takani, who ran in shrieking, GET BACK IN BED! YOU'RE NOT WELL YET!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since their injuries were so easily mended, Sirius and Remus were discharged that afternoon. They Apperated to Grimmauld Place and hastened to Number Twelve. They tiptoed inside and into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus, and Snape were sitting at the table.  
Sirius said loudly, making them all jump, and chuckled as he sat down in a chair, tilting it back on two legs.   
I see you survived, Snape said icily.   
Ah, I couldn't go and die on you, Snapey, Sirius said cheerfully. Then you'd have to go through life without an arch-rival.  
Snape sneered. And an arch-rival is _required_ for a complete life?  
Nah, but it makes things more interesting, Sirius said, pulling Remus into his lap.  
Molly hesitantly reached out and touched Sirius' shoulder. You're really alive, she said tearfully, and startled them all by bursting into tears and seizing Sirius in a bone-crushing hug.  
Ack! Molly! MOLLY! Get a grip! Well... actually.. lose the one you have! Sirius yelped, squirming.  
I thought you were dead! Molly howled. We fight a lot and all but you're still my cousin... and I knew Remus would be so lonely without you....  
Er - it's okay, Sirius said as Arthur tried to wrest his wife off of him. Just... don't cry, Molly, I'm all right!  
Molly (who cried even at adverts announcing sales at Madame Malkin's), sniffled and pulled out her hanky. I'm sorry... I have to get a grip on myself...  
Sirius said suddenly. Get up, Remmie.  
Remus jumped up and seated himself in an empty chair, trying to ignore the glares Snape was shooting at him and Sirius (Snape had always been infatuated with Remus). Sirius crossed to the fireplace and took down the urn of Floo Powder.   
Wait a minute, Kingsley said. What are you doing?  
I've got to tell Harry I'm alive, right? Sirius said with a shrug.  
There was a slight uproar at this; Arthur jumped up and seized the urn.  
You can't do anything yet, Sirius! he said.   
He's *my* godson, I have a right to tell him, Sirius said crossly.   
I'm not saying you don't! Arthur said. But he thinks you're dead! If you go and try to talk to him now, especially at his aunt and uncle's house, you'll scare him to death!  
What about the _Prophet_ article? Sirius demanded. And Ron and Hermione? Don't tell me they won't tell him straight away!  
Well, we can't. Dad's forbidden us, said Ron's voice, and they all turned to see him entering the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny.  
Hermione cried, and jumped across the room at once to seize him in a hug.  
Er... hi, Hermione, Sirius said. Hi, Ginny... as Ron's sister hugged him too.  
Harry doesn't get the _Prophet_ anymore, mate, Ron said, sitting down. Too many lies about him and Dumbledore, remember? Well.. okay, it's loads better now that everyone believes them, but I know Harry hasn't renewed his subscription yet.  
Then what do you all propose I do? Sirius sighed, releasing himself from Hermione and Ginny and putting the Floo Powder back on the mantle.  
Nothing yet, said Arthur firmly. I know you hate not having a plan of action, but Dumbledore advised us it would be better to wait a few days and then invite Harry to come and stay again. When he gets here, then you can talk to him - all right?  
  
Remus was sure by the look on Sirius face that this was *not* all right, but the raven-haired man merely shrugged and returned to his seat.   
Besides, the Floo Network regulators would get suspicious, said Tonks. Muggle fires aren't supposed to be hooked up, right? If you try to contact Harry through the fire at his aunt and uncle's, they'll be sure to find out. And pardoned or not, they won't like having Anti-Muggle security breached.  
You're right, Sirius admitted ruefully, smiling at his cousin and sinking back down into his chair.  
  
Well, come on, then, Sirius, Ron said as they all settled around the table.   
  
Tell us what happened, Hermione said. I want to know what happened to bring you back to life!  
said Sirius. Well... technically, I wasn't really dead....  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
(A/N: Okay, Sirius Black is back and bigger than ever! Next chapter, Harry'll show up and find out what went on.... thanks all for the good reviews! They really motivate me, please keep them coming!  
  
**Remus:** *singing along to AC/DC* I'm back in Black....  
  
Erk. Ignore the whole sexual metaphor there.)  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
Warning: Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
Notes: *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
Sorry about the slight rating increase, but the first few paragraphs are objectionable to some.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 3  
  
  
  
Hot, sweet breath against his neck.  
Long, long, silky black hair, hanging around them like a curtain as they kissed.  
White skin, such a striking contrast to the hair....... long fingers running through his own silvery-brown hair.   
Gentle kisses and exquisite pleasure.  
  
Remus would have sold his soul for all of this; had come quite close to giving his life for it. But he couldn't be happier.   
He and Sirius were in bed, making love for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past week. Not that Remus minded at all.   
he breathed, barely able to believe that the man making love to him was alive, that he had come back from the rim of Death only seven days before.  
Sirius murmured, placing light kisses on his lover's neck.  
Remus whispered, his hands running down Sirius' back and through his beautiful ebony hair, leaning up slightly to nip at the other man's throat.  
Sirius moaned.  
  
Sirius! Remus! Get up already!  
both men groaned at once, instantly recognizing that voice.  
Loud knocks rattled their bedroom door. Get up! Ron yelled through the door. Do I have to come in and get you?  
No, you won't want to be doing that! Sirius yelled back. We'll be there in a minute!  
As Ron's footsteps went down the stairs, Sirius heaved a heavy sigh and nuzzled Remus' neck. It's not fair, Remmie.  
Remus chuckled. You talk like this has been our only opportunity all week.  
What does he actually think we're doing in here? Sirius pondered, reluctantly disentangling his long legs from the sheets and sitting up on his haunches.  
Sleeping, Siri. You know perfectly well teenagers don't think anyone over twenty-five has sex. You never did when you were their age.  
Well, I was stupid at sixteen, Sirius shrugged, getting up and pulling clean robes from the wardrobe.   
Remus smiled, putting on his own robes. You can't be too mad at Ron. After all, you're going to see Harry soon.  
said Sirius. If he doesn't flee screaming.  
  
When they got into the kitchen, Molly was busily serving breakfast, assisted by Hermione and Ginny.   
Good morning! she greeted them cheerfully. Arthur, Ron, and the twins have gone to fetch Harry. I don't know when they'll be back, it all depends on how willingly his aunt and uncle let him go...  
They'll be back very soon, then, Sirius muttered. Gods, would I like to take care of them....  
Well, you can't, Remus said firmly, as Molly shook her head disapprovingly.   
I know, I know, sighed Sirius, sitting down in an effort to stop his legs from trembling. Why was he so nervous? He never got nervous. Well, unless you counted the time he had had to tell his parents about himself and Remus... yet another reason why the majority of the family hated him so.   
Hermione seemed to know what was wrong. Don't get nervous, Sirius, she said comfortingly, bringing him a cup of coffee. Harry will be really glad to see you. After all, it was he who believed you weren't really dead....  
I guess you're right, Sirius said, adding his usual four sugars and half a cup of cream to his coffee and stirring it.  
  
Remus and Sirius were just finished eating when the kitchen door opened and Arthur tiptoed in.   
Harry's here, Sirius, he said, shutting the door behind him. Ron, Fred, and George are helping him get settled and all. Now how should we handle this?  
Sirius shrugged. I haven't the slightest idea, he said.  
Remus stood. I'll talk to him. Siri, wait out in the hall, and I'll call you in, ok?  
Er.. sure.  
  
Harry was unpacking his trunk, noticeably subdued. He laughed at the stories Ron, Fred, and George were telling him, but he wasn't really in a funny mood. Even after three weeks, Harry still couldn't get over Sirius' death. He had felt sure, so sure, that Sirius had merely fallen behind the veil, and would emerge at any minute. It hadn't happened. If Remus hadn't held him back, Harry might have gotten to him in time....  
He and Remus had written to each other over the summer, and Harry was beginning to find solace in his former professor. Remus was really the only person he had now who was anything like a parent; true, he had the Weasleys too, but somehow Remus and Sirius had always felt more like parents to him....  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and Remus entered.   
Hello, boys, he said, smiling. Was everything okay with your aunt and uncle, Harry?  
They couldn't wait to get rid of me, Harry grumbled, putting socks away in his dresser drawer.   
Remus shook his head and sat at the foot of Ron's bed (Harry's was covered in his stuff). Harry, I've got something to tell you...  
Is this one of those leave-the-room-now kind of things? Ron asked.  
You can stay or go, Remus said, smiling. I imagine you'll find out no matter what I tell you to do.  
Harry had a feeling Remus knew about the twins' Extendible Ears.  
All right, he said, sitting down next to Remus. What is it?  
Well. Er - I know you won't like this but - do you remember.... that night in the Department of Mysteries?  
Harry stared. How could he forget? The night he had lost his godfather and been possessed by Voldemort himself? How in the hell could he forget that? He had been having nightmares about it, mixed with dreams of Cedric and the graveyard. Why was Remus bringing this up?  
I don't want to talk about it, he said quietly.  
But we have to, Remus said firmly.  
No, we don't!  
There you go, a voice said, and they all looked up to see that Phineas Nigellus had sidled into his portrait at that moment.  
Teenagers are so rebellious, Phineas Nigellus continued. They won't listen to their elders. You know, boy, I'm sure Lupin has something to tell you that could be counted as good advice. Listen to him. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's sass-back.... that lousy great-great grandson of mine was just like you...  
Remus turned quickly to Harry, before Harry (who was turning red) could let his temper get out of hand listening to Phineas Nigellus talk about Sirius.   
Harry, listen to me. he said. You were right.  
Right? About what? Harry asked.  
Sirius.... isn't dead.  
Harry stared at him. What d'you mean? he finally managed.  
He isn't dead, Remus said softly. He's alive, Harry.  
There was silence.  
  
I don't believe you, Harry finally said, growing angry once more. What are you playing at? Remus, you *told* me he was dead in the Department of Mysteries! Dumbledore told me he was dead! He looked at his former professor rather sourly. You're a goddamned liar.  
a sharp voice barked from the doorway.  
They all turned to see Sirius striding into the room.  
gasped Harry, turning white as salt. You're really alive?!  
Right as rain, Sirius said grimly. And before we go any further, I think you owe Remus an apology.  
Harry felt ashamed. Sorry, Remus, he said. I didn't mean to call you a liar, or to swear at you. It was .... just pretty unbelievable.  
I understand, Remus said softly, giving Harry a brief hug. Apology accepted. He stood. Ron, Fred, George, I think your mother's calling us.  
I didn't hear her, Fred said.  
Then let's go and *find her*, Remus said pointedly.  
Oh! Right, said all three boys at once, and hurried out the door behind him.  
  
Once they were gone, Sirius sat down beside Harry and gave him a one-armed hug. You okay?  
Dunno yet, Harry said weakly. He wrapped his arms around his godfather and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. You're really alive.....  
That I am, Sirius agreed, putting his arms around Harry. And don't worry - I'm not a Death Eater in disguise or anything like that. Moody's made sure.  
Harry chuckled. I guess he would, he said. Moody's great and all, but so paranoid...  
The pair were silent for a minute, just holding each other. Harry finally gave voice to one of the questions he was longing to ask.  
Sirius? How... did you do it? I mean, how did it happen? How'd you... come back?  
Um. Well, it's kind of a long story, but I guess it starts with you calling me....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry said, staring wide-eyed up at his godfather.  
And then Remus and I had to spend the night at St. Mungo's, Sirius said with a shrug. Our injuries weren't really that serious, at least by magical standards. And here we are.  
Wait a minute. I don't get something. Why did Remus' blood make all the difference? I mean, wouldn't Dumbledore's work too? Or how about Tonks, she is your cousin. Harry said.  
Sirius sighed. The one thing he had been trying to sidestep hadn't escaped his godson's attention. You had to admit, the kid was as sharp as a tack.  
Well...... Harry, Remus and I are........ he trailed off, thinking just what to say.   
You're what? Harry prompted.  
Um. Well. Ahem. Er - how much do you know about werewolves?  
Harry shrugged. They kill, they're evil, they stop at nothing to sink their fangs into a human being. All that stuff they tell you to make you scared, the stuff that doesn't apply to Remus or really the majority of werewolves. Why do you ask?  
Well, then I suppose you never read anything about the personality of werewolves, or their lifestyle, or their - er, mating habits.  
Nah, that's more Hermione's thing, she always reads tons of extra books on the topics we cover in class. You know that, Harry said.  
Well, then.... werewolves... see, Harry, they... well, have to choose their mates carefully, said Sirius, feeling himself beginning to blush. It suddenly hit him that he'd probably have to be the one to give Harry The Talk' - and soon, too.   
  
Well, because, the first person the werewolf is... uh.... physically with- (ye gods, was this embarrassing) -in either wolf or human form, is destined to be the werewolf's mate forever. Like real wolves, werewolves keep only one mate for their whole lives.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. What does this have to do with Remus' blood?  
Um.... the blood of someone dearly loved can be used to reverse evil magic, Sirius said delicately.  
Harry's green eyes grew huge as this sunk in. Are you telling me that you and Remus are... you know, together?  
Sirius said, blushing beet red. I guess I am.  
And it's because of that those creepy women took his blood and let you go?  
said Sirius.  
Harry grinned.   
Sirius stared at him in disbelief. he echoed.  
Yeah. I mean, it's not every day you find out your godfather's with your ex-professor, but I think it's cool. I dunno, just always seemed to me that you two were perfect for each other - even if you are complete opposites.  
  
Sirius couldn't help from grinning. He knew he probably looked stupid, but he couldn't help himself. You know, you've probably taken the news the best out of anyone, he said.   
I guess your parents weren't too thrilled, Harry said. That is - um, if you were together before... you know, Azkaban.  
We were, and they weren't, Sirius agreed. And neither was he, he added, jerking his thumb irritably in the direction of Phineas Nigellus.  
Damn right I wasn't! Phineas Nigellus shouted. Lousy no-good brat, you broke your mother's heart!  
Oh, please, Sirius said, rolling his eyes and getting to his feet. You know just as well as I do my mother was upset only because she thought a gay son would ruin the Black family reputation.  
But if you weren't - if you weren't - if you didn't like boys, the Black name would continue! barked Phineas Nigellus.  
With a twisted smile, Sirius looked at Harry. I guess you can take a stab at how my parents reacted. Just more of a reason to favour Regulus - they thought he'd be the one to proudly pass the Black name to his sons. He snorted. You know as well as I how *that* turned out. Let's go downstairs, I can't stand listening to that old geezer crab at me all day.  
You'd better have some respect! Phineas Nigellus shouted, outraged, as Harry and Sirius hurried out into the hallway. I'm your great-great-grandfather, if it weren't for me you'd never have been born! I -  
Sirius slammed the door shut, cutting Phineas Nigellus off in mid-sentance. Dear Lord.  
  
They headed downstairs. Remus was coming up, carrying a pile of freshly-laundered sheets for the beds.   
Everything all right? he asked, smiling.   
Unless you count Phineas Nigellus screaming at me, Sirius said.  
Ignore him. He's just a painting.  
A _talking_ painting. Is it almost time for lunch?  
Almost. Molly's looking for you - she thinks we missed a few gremlins in the pantry.  
  
Harry started to follow his godfather down the stairs, but changed his mind. Sirius, go ahead, okay? I'll be down in a minute - I just want to talk to Remus.  
Sure thing.  
  
Harry turned and headed up the stairs, meeting up with Remus as he headed into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room with the sheets.   
Remus! Can I talk to you? he asked, following the older man into the room.   
said Remus, pulling the old sheets off the bed and shaking out a new one. Help me with this, will you?  
Harry grabbed the corners of the ground sheet, helped Remus stretch it over the mattress, and tuck it in. What's on your mind? Remus asked, as they shook out the other sheet and began putting that on the bed.   
Well, when I was talking to Sirius, he - sorta told me you two were.... er, in love.  
Did he tell you, or did you pry it out of him? Remus asked.  
I kind of pried it out of him, Harry said sheepishly. But it wasn't that hard, to be honest.  
With a soft laugh, Remus tossed him a pillowcase. Well, you had to know sometime. Now it's my turn to ask a question, and I want you to be truly honest. What do you think of Sirius and I being together?  
Harry mused, plumping up the pillow and placing it at the head of the bed. I think it's great, I really do. It'll take some getting used to, you know - I mean, Uncle Vernon was always dead set against gay people, and I don't know how much of it has stuck with me. But I think you and Sirius are... I dunno, it's just cool you're together. He leaned over and gave Remus an impulsive hug.   
Thank you, Harry, Remus smiled, and from downstairs Molly called, Harry! Remus! Time for lunch, dears!  
There's our cue, Harry grinned, and he and Remus headed downstairs together.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
(A/N: How did I write touching scenes while listening to Metallica's _St. Anger_ album? Beats me. Oh well. Now that Harry knows, what's to come next? Pointless fluff and lots of cuddles! But there *will* be a plot as well, don't worry about that.)  
  



	4. Chapter 4 and a Survey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 4  
  
  
  
  
Remus and Harry entered the kitchen to find it populated by Weasleys, Mundungus, Tonks, Sirius, Hermione, Kingsley, Moody, and Fleur Delacour, who had been brought along by Bill. Currently, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny were giggling wildly as they tried to put Sirius' hair into braids.  
You know, if you stopped laughing, you'd have a better time of it, Sirius stated as Fleur had to undo another crooked plait.   
I'm so sorry, Meester Black, Fleur giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. But Ermione keeps poking me! -  
Bill grinned and punched Sirius in the arm, indicating his own long hair, neatly braided and tied with a strip of leather. See what I have to go through for this?  
Fred and George started laughing at that, and Bill got up, stood behind them, and grabbed them both in a headlock.   
Fred and George choked. S-sorry, B-B-Bill!   
I geeve up! Fleur cried as Bill released his younger brothers. This ees _impossible_!  
It's all right, Fleur, Sirius said, smiling and kissing her hand. I'll have Remmie braid it for me.  
Come, now, girls, Molly called. Help me serve all this.  
  
Once everyone had calmed down and been served, Fred and George cast mischievous looks at each other, then at Sirius.  
Why are you looking at me like that? Sirius asked warily, looking at them from over his beef stew.  
We were just wondering something, Fred said innocently.  
Yeah. Like, what are you gonna do now that you're pardoned? George asked.  
Are you gonna find whoever it was that double-crossed you and make them pay?  
Or make a rush on You-Know-Who?  
Or -  
Sirius held up a hand, silencing them. The only thing I intend to do, he said, Is protect Harry and try my best to undermine Voldemort's plans. Revenge is the last thing from my mind - it's not like it matters, anyway. I didn't die, so why do I need to get revenge on Bell- that person?  
So you know who it was? Fred asked, wide-eyed.  
It was his cousin, Bellatrix, Harry piped up.  
One of those Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban? George asked, his brow furrowing.   
Yes, her, Hermione said.  
Sirius gave a sigh, apparently giving up entirely. Yes, Bellatrix. My oh-so-loving cousin. You'd have to be wearing lead earmuffs to miss the sarcasm in his voice.  
And you... don't want to go after her? Fred asked, frowning in disbelief. Obviously he and George thought Sirius would have jumped at the chance, now that he had finally been granted his freedom.   
  
Sirius, did you get all the gremlins in the pantry? Molly asked loudly at that moment, her tone of voice and the look she gave her sons making it obvious that the subject was closed.  
Sirius nodded as he twirled more spaghetti around his fork. Yes, I think it's the last of them. We can start scrubbing the pantry this afternoon, or wait until tomorrow and venture up into the attic.  
What's in the attic? Ron asked, helping himself to another slice of garlic bread.  
God only knows. Something small and noisy, anyway. I kept hearing bumps and thumps up there last night.  
Funny, I could only hear thumps and bumps last night too, said Bill, giving Sirius and Remus a Look.   
Everyone blushed and ignored that.  
Do you ave any idea what could be up in ze attic? Fleur asked after a few moments of awkward silence.  
Everyone turned to Remus, their expert on Dark creatures.   
For all I know, more doxies and perhaps a boggart or two.  
Ugh. Such fun, Tonks sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Sirius and Remus climbed into bed, exhausted from battling doxies, gremlins, a ghoul, and several large, green spiders that had all been living in the attic.  
I never want to go through that again, Sirius muttered. I hate spiders.  
You could have gone with Ron to see what's on the telly'.  
Sirius sniggered. Poor kid. I don't blame him a bit - especially after hearing about the trip he and Harry made into the Forbidden Forest to see Hagrid's spiders.  
If they don't watch out, they're going to turn out as bad as you and Jim, Remus sighed.  
I've got news for you. Jim and I were *much* worse than Harry and Ron by fifth year.  
Agreed. Probably because Hermione has better control of them than I had over you.  
Sirius smiled as they turned out the light and snuggled close. Look at the control you have over me now.  
Oh, please. You act as if I drag you along on a leash all day.  
That might be fun. Sirius replied, kissing Remus' neck.  
Down, boy. I'm much too tired tonight.  
Oh, all right, pouted Sirius.  
He put an arm around Remus and closed his eyes. He slipped off into sleep in no time....  
  
_Sirius opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the floor of a room decorated entirely in black. The only light came from a single candle which burned with a purple flame. A black veil, hanging from an ancient scrolled archway, was located at the other end of the room.  
His heart began to race as he realized where he was. It had all been a dream. He was still dead, he hadn't escaped from behind the Veil at all. He must have fainted, or been knocked out, and dreamed it all. He tried to stand and realized he could barely feel his legs. They seemed to be paralyzed, and he couldn't rise, though he tried his hardest to.   
We've taken you back, a voice said from behind him. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see Rei, Jiyu, and Umi standing there.   
Your lover's blood was not worthy enough of a sacrifice to keep you in the mortal world, Umi said.   
No! You're wrong! You - you said it would be perfect! Sirius gasped. You said I could stay!  
We have decided to return you here, Rei said. We cannot allow anyone to escape from the Veil this way!  
Sirius tried to protest, but Jiyu pointed her finger toward the Veil.   
He looked. He blinked. It seemed like the veil had turned into a giant cinema screen, on which was a picture of Harry and Remus, apparently unconscious. They were tied to a long metal pole.  
What did you do to them? he asked instantly.  
You will not come willingly with us. But we cannot leave you. So your decision is this - come with us quietly, or -  
Jiyu twitched a finger. In horror, Sirius watched as a streak of what appeared to be lightning struck the metal pole, giving Harry and Remus a severe shock and making them both awaken with screams of pain. She twitched her finger once more, stopping the flow of electricity. Looking stunned and hurt, Remus was looking all around as if to locate his attacker; Harry's chin rested on his chest and his teeth were bared in a grimace of pain.  
  
Let them go! Sirius shouted in tears. Let them GO!  
Not unless you come with us! Rei ordered.  
No! Let them go!  
Then you leave us no choice! Umi shouted, and Harry and Remus began to scream again, in agony, and Sirius screamed too.... please let it be a dream, please, please, he begged silently. Please... don't let it be real..... _  
  
With a strangled cry, Sirius sat up in bed, gazing around in terror. The room was entirely dark. He choked down another scream, terrified he hadn't awakened at all. But his eyes adjusted to the pale moonlight streaming in through the window, and he could see the dim outlines of furniture around him.  
The lamp suddenly sputtered to life and Remus whispered, What is it? Love, what's wrong?  
Sirius didn't answer right away. He stared, wide-eyed, around the room he shared with Remus, which had been his own bedroom as a child - the dark mahogany furniture, the peeling crimson-and-ivory-striped wallpaper, the ancient and faded Persian rug on the hardwood floor. He lowered his face into his hands and began to weep.  
Remus pulled Sirius into his arms, hugging him close and stroking his hair. He held him for the better part of an hour, until Sirius' sobs turned into whimpers and finally faded to sniffles.  
Once Sirius had regained control of himself, Remus let him go. He picked up his brush from the nightstand and began to brush his lover's hair.  
Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?  
Sirius said, sounding a bit stuffy-nosed. I feel stupid saying it, but I had a bad dream.  
What was it about? Remus asked calmly, putting down his brush and twisting Sirius' long, silky hair into a thick braid.   
I was back.... behind the veil, Sirius muttered, and shuddered. They.... took me back. Tortured... you and Harry........ because I refused to go........  
Remus tied off the end of the braid and placed a kiss on Sirius' bare shoulder. It was bad, wasn't it?  
Sirius whispered. Worse than.... the dementors, even....  
It's over now, Remus murmured soothingly, taking his mate in his arms once more. You're not there. You're here with me. You're safe.  
Sirius burrowed his head against Remus' neck. I love you, he whispered.  
I love you too, Remus said softly. He got Sirius to lay down once more, and turned out the light. Remus felt rather than heard Sirius' sharp intake of breath when the darkness enfolded them once more; but Remus kissed his forehead and played absentmindedly with his braid.   
It's okay now, my love. Go back to sleep. he whispered.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes obediently but didn't fall asleep at once. He just dozed, taking comfort in Remus' arms around him and the sound of the other man's heartbeat. After awhile, Remus' hand went limp and dropped the braid; his breathing slowed. Sirius lay still, listening to Remus sleep. He didn't fall asleep himself until the sun started to come up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius wasn't at breakfast the next morning, though Remus was, looking a trifle peaky. Harry wondered where his godfather was, but Fleur beat him to the question.   
Where ees Meester Black? she inquired.  
Still sleeping, Remus replied. He didn't sleep too well last night.  
I wouldn't expect him to, not after what he went though, said Bill. Coming out of that without a few nights of broken sleep? I'd be amazed if he didn't.  
Now, now, he'll be all right, Mrs. Weasley said briskly, dishing out the kippers and home fries. I'd daresay Remus wouldn't leave him if he wasn't.  
Remus blushed. You're right, Molly. He smiled at the expression of relief on Harry's face. Don't worry too much about Siri. He's pretty good at dealing with strange things.  
Mrs. Weasley smiled as she sat down. Very true. Cheer up, Harry. Charlie's arriving today, I know we've all been excited to see him.  
He says he can't wait to see us all, either, smiled Mr. Weasley.   
Ginny bounced up and down in her seat. When's he getting here? she asked excitedly as Sirius wandered into the kitchen, yawning. Mrs. Weasley leapt to her feet but Sirius waved impatiently at her to sit down as he served himself.  
Eleven o'clock, Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch. Molly and I are going to leave for the station soon, to meet him.  
The rest of you can stay here and help finish cleaning up the bedroom he'll be staying in, Mrs. Weasley said firmly. She gave an apologetic look to Sirius, who was yawning and stirring his coffee. I feel bad asking you this, but could you help them? I know you've told everyone to throw everything away, but...  
Sirius waved a hand at her.   
Looking a little taken aback at Sirius' immediate agreement, Mrs. Weasley stood and began collecting the dirty dishes. Mr. Weasley stood as well, stretched, and glanced at his watch.   
Quarter of, Molly, we should go....  
  
After the Weasleys had left and the dishes had been set to scrubbing themselves, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, and the five Weasley children trudged upstairs loaded with all sorts of cleaning and decontaminating paraphernalia.   
This was my brother's room, Sirius grunted, pushing open the door to reveal a dim, dingy room decorated almost exactly like his own; instead of mahogany, the furniture was blondewood, and the stripes on the wallpaper were green and previously white instead of crimson and ivory.   
Hermione made a face as she and Ginny lifted the mouldy old sheets off the bed. Not used in a long time, I see.  
Sirius grunted and turned his attention to the wardrobe. Anything in there? he asked, rapping sharply on the door.  
Nothing answered, so Sirius opened the door cautiously, his wand raised. There was nothing inside but a normal set of green robes, also mouldy.   
It took nearly an hour to make Charlie's room presentable enough. It was still dark and dingy but at least clean; Harry and Bill had put clean sheets on the bed for a finishing touch. Then they all split up and went into the various bathrooms for a wash. They had all cleaned up and were starting lunch when the kitchen door opened and Charlie came in, followed by his mother and father.  
Ginny squealed, dropping her handful of silverware on the table and launching herself at her older brother.   
Hi, Ginn, Charlie said, catching his sister and hugging her. He grinned at his brothers from over her head. Hi, Ron, Fred, George, Bill.  
Hi, Joe Bob, Billy Jean, Maw, Paw.. Sirius joked as he went to finish setting the table for Ginny.   
Charlie sniggered and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Hi, Harry. Everything going all right?  
Harry grinned as Charlie hugged Hermione. How's Romania?  
The rainy season has arrived, Charlie replied, now shaking Remus' hand. I got away just in time.  
Is it really that bad? Bill asked.  
You have no idea, Charlie said as Fleur kissed his cheek. Rains constantly from morning till night. All through the night, too.  
Sirius finished setting the table and leaned over Ginny to shake Charlie's hand. 'Scuse the mess.  
No problem, Charlie grinned. My flat in Romania is even worse. Which is sad, considering I haven't left it for ten years and had it overrun by disgusting things. Mum, I'm taking you back with me to set things straight.  
They all laughed, and Remus began serving up the lunch with the help of Hermione and Tonks.   
  
Fred said suddenly in the middle of the meal. What about Kreacher?  
What about him? grumbled Harry.  
Where is he? Fred asked Sirius.  
Sirius' face darkened. Don't know, he grunted. Haven't seen him at all since I came back. Either he's hiding someplace or he's at Narcissa's. I don't really care.  
Isn't it a little dangerous for him to be staying at the Malfoys? Bill asked, frowning.  
Yeah, they'll know some foul way of worming all the secrets of the Order out of him, muttered Ron.   
Sirius grunted. No doubt. But I'm pretty sure he's in the house. I can hear him sneaking around sometimes.  
You'll have to find him soon, Harry warned him. Order him never to leave the house again, or something.  
Order, shit, Sirius growled, earning himself a reproving glare from Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to grant his wish. His head's going up on the wall.  
Naturally, Fred and George looked excited and interested at this, but Hermione was stunned.   
Sirius - y-you can't! she protested.   
Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Hermione. He's my house elf, after all. You know what he did - Harry could have died just because Kreacher kept me away from him!  
But - he was only - following orders, Hermione said weakly.   
I didn't tell him to do what he did, Sirius said curtly.  
Come on, Hermione, Ron said in exasperation. Kreacher's a rat, and he's old anyway. Besides, he *wants* his head hung on the wall, so what's wrong with granting him his wish?  
It's inhumane! Hermione argued. She looked rather severely at Sirius. Sirius, what are you going to do? Call him in here and chop his head off with a cleaver?  
Ugh, bad mental image, George muttered, but Hermione ignored him.   
And what would Dumbledore say? He's the one who told us all along to be nice to Kreacher!  
I think he'll understand, grumbled Sirius.  
Well, you can't do it yourself! Hermione raged.  
I won't let him, Remus sighed, patting Hermione's shoulder. Siri, please be reasonable.  
With a groan, Sirius raised his eyes to the ceiling and tilted his chair back on two legs. You're saying he shouldn't be punished.  
No, I think Kreacher should get what he deserves - even if he's - ah - done away with, but I *don't* think you should do it yourself, and especially not until we discuss it with Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, wishing he had slept later. Okay, okay, okay. I get it, Remmie. And NO, Hermione.  
You didn't even know what I was going to say, Hermione said, hurt.  
Sorry. But it was about Kreacher, wasn't it?  
Ye- nooooooo.....  
Sirius snorted and took his plate to the sink. I'm going to take a walk.  
  
No one protested, so he went upstairs and changed into a Muggle t-shirt and jeans before leaving the house. How handy these many-pocketed pants were. The pockets were so deep, they his hid his wand effectively.  
He wandered out of the gloomy atmosphere of Grimmauld Place and into the busier, cleaner streets of London. He took deep breaths and smiled to himself; it felt so good to get out of the house and stretch his legs for once. He would have more opportunities, he knew - Dumbledore had already told Sirius he was to accompany Remus on his trip to France to do some things for the Order. Other than actually being able to get out and do something useful, Sirius was looking forward to going just so he could have an opportunity to be alone with Remus for a while.  
After nearly fifteen years of imprisonment in Azkaban, his own house, and the caves around Hogsmeade, the cramped streets of London seemed wonderfully open. Sirius window-shopped for awhile, taking notice on how fashions had changed over the years (even he and James had been guilty of owning Muggle leisure suits), and, to his amusement, how he still got appreciative glances from women.  
  
After about a half hour's walking, he turned down a path into a play park. He was passing a small grove of trees when a sweet voice cooed, Hello, Sirius....  
He turned to see a woman leaning against a tree, watching him. She was dressed in a dark red, Muggle-style sundress and white tennis shoes. Her waist-length black hair and midnight-blue eyes, just like his own, left no doubt in his mind on who this woman was.  
  
It was his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
  
  
(A/N: Okay, time for a survey! I was d/ling MP3's yesterday and ran across a very favourite song of mine, Giving In by Adema. Listening to it I thought it painted a very good image of a Book 5, depressed, self-disgusted Sirius who feels as if he's useless and no one cares - So I just want to ask, who thinks the same thing? Read the lyrics and let me know!  
  
**I do not own the following lyrics, they are property of Adema and.... whoever else owns them.**  
  
Giving In by Adema  
  
_Will you, walk me  
To the edge again  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Caught up, in life  
Losing all my friends  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
  
(Oh f**k)  
  
I look forward, to dying tonight  
Drinks still on myself, life's harder every day  
The stress has got me  
I'm giving in  
Giving   
Giving in now!  
  
Take me under  
(I'm killing all the faith)  
I'm dying tonight  
(I'm sick of all that faith)  
Watch me crumble  
(I'm killing all the faith)  
I'm crying tonight  
  
I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you..........'  
_  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
**Siri's Life:** Just so anyone who's read The Marauders At Hogwarts' will know, I have to say now that in this story, I tried to write Sirius' past in accordance with the information revealed in OOTP. Meaning that it doesn't **at all** follow the timeline of Marauders....'. Everything I wrote in that story, just dismiss it completely, all right? It doesn't come in here.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 5  
  
  
  
Sirius snarled.  
  
She sauntered up to him and smirked, her midnight-blue eyes alight with malice. So you survived. I'm ever so pleased....  
He growled. Surely you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily.  
I suppose I shouldn't have. After all, determination and stubbornness runs in our Black blood. But tell me - how did you get away? _I_ know what lies behind the Veil; Lord Voldemort told me himself. The Guardians of the Dead wouldn't have let you go that easily. What did you do?  
If you _must_ know, _dear cousin_, it was thanks to Remus I'm back.  
So your werewolf boyfriend gave up something for your release? Hard to believe. He doesn't have much to give, now does he?  
Sirius glared. I always hated you for that. Your mouth.  
Bellatrix sneered. Touchy, aren't we? Where is Lupin now? At home knitting socks? Or is he just waiting for you to come home and ravish him?  
Shut up.  
I remember when you told us all you were shagging Lupin. Gave your mother one more reason to hate you, didn't it?  
I said, shut up!  
  
Bellatrix's smirk widened. She was pleased that she could get to Sirius so easily. It had always been easy to get Sirius angry ever since he had announced to the family at large, just three days after his fourteenth birthday, that he had become Remus Lupin's mate. It had horrified and angered his mother to learn that her son had given up his life to a werewolf - a _male_ werewolf - at barely fourteen. Sirius hadn't mattered much to the Black family prior to that announcement, but after it, he had become the black sheep of the family (no pun intended). Bellatrix could recall every angry word exchanged between her cousin and her aunt that night, and her smirk widened further.  
  
You bitch, Sirius was saying, as Bellatrix pulled herself back into the present. You've always been that way - undermining Remus - making it seem like he isn't - he stopped and seemed to struggle with himself for a minute. One long-fingered hand reached out and clenched her wrist tightly. This isn't about Remus, he snarled. It's about you and me, and what went on in the Department of Mysteries the night you tried to kill Harry and steal his prophecy.  
  
Bellatrix threw back her head and shrieked with laughter, causing some mothers who were sitting nearby with their playing children to look up at the raven-haired man and woman suspiciously. Oh, _yes_! I forgot! Little bitty baby Potter! The _other_ person in your life! The one you'd do _anything_ for - and I do mean _anything_.  
Sirius gritted his teeth and fought an urge to slap her. He could feel the eyes of the mothers nearby boring into the back of his head.   
Lower your voice, he snarled at her. There are people listening. Unless, of course, you _want_ the Muggles to find out about us?  
She sneered back at him and leaned close to whisper in his ear. The only thing I want is you, she breathed. I want to take you somewhere where we can fight again - and this time, I _will_ kill you.  
Fat chance, hissed Sirius. You think you can kill me? You threw me into purgatory and I still returned. He bore down harder on her wrist, feeling small bones grind, but she didn't utter a sound of pain.  
I _will_ kill you, she whispered back. But first - Lupin and Potter. I'll torture them before I kill you, how does that sound?  
For a moment, Sirius stopped breathing. Fragments of his dream from the previous night rose unbidden in his memory. Harry and Remus, screaming in agony......  
  
If you want to duel with me, let's go, then, Sirius growled. He let go of her wrist and jerked his head in the direction of the thick grove of trees. We can duel in there - no one will see us. Without waiting for an answer, he turned sharply on his heel and strode off into the trees. He didn't bother to look behind him to see if Bellatrix was following him. He knew she would. There was no way she'd back down from him at a moment like this.   
  
When he reached a small clearing he whipped around to see Bellatrix standing serenely behind him, her arms crossed.   
Well? Let's crack on, then, Sirius said, drawing his wand from the pocket of his jeans.   
Bellatrix withdrew hers from the pocket of her sundress. You're mad, I hope you know it, she said lightly. You're nothing but an Animagus with no purpose to serve in life, except as stud service for a werewolf - and I am the greatest supporter of Lord Voldemort, the only one _worthy_ of serving him - I will kill you and bring him your head as a trophy! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!  
  
Sirius dove out of the way at once, narrowly avoiding the jet of green light. The spell hit a boulder and rebounded back at its originator, but Bellatrix was fast. She fell to the ground and rolled out of range in a split second, her curse hitting a tree behind her instead and blasting nearly right through it. What was left of the tree blackened and died almost instantly.   
  
she screamed, aiming at Sirius but missing again as he skillfully dodged her spell. As he did, he pointed his wand straight at her. _Petrificus Totalus_!  
  
He hit her with it, and she dropped, stiff as a board. At once Sirius scrambled over to her, rage coursing through his veins like some kind of hot liquid. He was going to kill her. He was going to make her suffer for what she had tried to do. She was going to pay for serving Voldemort, for attempting to murder Harry, for torturing the Longbottoms. She was going to be punished, and he was the one who was going to take her life.  
  
But something was going wrong. Even as he rushed towards her he could see she was somehow overcoming his Full Body-Bind. With a hoarse scream, he flung himself on top of her, at the same moment knocking her in the jaw with his elbow. Her head rocked backwards and she bumped it rather hard on the ground, becoming momentarily stunned. Sirius pinned her wrists to the ground and forced her wand from her hand. As it rolled away, she opened her mouth to scream, either a spell or a cry for help, but he didn't give her the chance.  
  
he panted, and Bellatrix was struck dumb. She glared up at him, hate gleaming in her eyes. Sirius glared back, straining his ears for any sign of Muggles approaching - perhaps the mothers in the park had heard the commotion? - but after a few minutes he realized the trees must be too thick around them for anyone to have overheard them.   
  
The tables have turned, Bella, he whispered to her, impatiently blowing stray, sweaty strands of his ebony hair away from his face. _I'm_ the one with all the advantages. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now. Oh, wait, I forget - you can't talk. He paused, immensely pleased at the spark of fear he saw in her eyes.   
The only thing I regret, he said, his voice even lower, Is that Peter can't be here now to suffer the same fate. He glared down at her, eyeing her pale, slender neck, savoring the fear and hate he could feel radiating from her, debating which spell he should use on her to make her suffer as much as possible before he ended it for her. He wished it would never have to end - he wished he could torture her for all eternity, make her pay..... and found himself wishing for his knife, the long hunting knife he had stolen from a house in Hogsmeade and had been planning to use on Peter, the one he had almost used on Ron by accident. It would be so satisfying to slit her throat, be up to his elbows in her hot blood -  
  
His eyes widened and he shuddered convulsively as he realized what had just been crossing his mind. Surely, he had been overcome by a fit of madness for a minute there. What could he have been thinking of? He couldn't kill her. He just couldn't. He suddenly felt tired and weak, much older than his thirty five years, and the desire to kill her faded from him completely. He didn't want to become a murderer just for the likes of her. He still hated her, and wanted her dead, but simply couldn't muster the energy to do it himself. He was disgusted by his own thoughts.  
  
Bellatrix' smirk reappeared. She was obviously sensing Sirius' sudden weakness. The rage sprung up in him as she sneered silently at him, and before Sirius could stop himself, he had hit her hard enough to knock her out cold.  
His heart leapt into his throat. He cautiously let her go and got up off her, expecting her to spring up and try to make a grab for her wand at any moment. But she remained still, breathing shallowly. A thin line of blood had begun to creep out from under her hairline.  
Unsure, Sirius looked from his cousin's limp form to her wand, which had rolled over to the edge of the clearing. He wasn't sure if anyone but Ministry of Magic officials were allowed to destroy anyone's wand, so he pocketed it, then went back over to his cousin, clumsily picking her up. He hastily dabbed at the blood on her face and debated over what to do. He closed his eyes and faced the inevitable. He'd have to take her back to Grimmauld Place, at least until Dumbledore could be contacted.  
  
Before leaving the clearing, he did his best to clean them both up, then revived her. She looked around blearily, and up at him. A faint frown line appeared between her eyebrows, but she didn't seem like she recognized him. Perhaps she had hit her head harder than he thought. He got her to lean on him for support, because when she tried to stand on her own she seemed in danger of falling. Dazed, she clung to his arm and walked meekly with him out of the clump of trees and back into the park.   
  
Sirius was relieved to see that the mothers and their children were gone. The only people left in the park now were a few teenagers and a policeman strolling round to make sure none of them got into any trouble. He eyed Sirius and Bellatrix suspiciously for a moment, but after seeing the dazed, absent look on the woman's face apparently decided she wasn't all there and continued along his way. Sirius kept up the charade all the way back to Grimmauld Place, leading Bellatrix, speaking to her gently but in his mind becoming exasperated with her slow progress and calling her everything he would have liked to call her out loud. Several people on the street stopped to look, but it didn't bother Sirius, especially after one elderly woman whispered to her companion, There's a nice man - helping out his sister, the poor thing, I wonder what's wrong with her?....  
  
They reached Grimmauld Place shortly before five. Molly must have been starting supper by now. Sirius wondered dully how many other Order members were coming over for supper tonight, and how much yelling at he would have to endure for this decision. He wearily shoved open Number Twelve's door and dragged Bellatrix down to the kitchen.  
  
As the door opened, Mrs. Weasley looked up, smiling. Oh, it's you, Sirius. How was your - _BELLATRIX_!  
The woman stirred weakly at the sound of her name; but when Sirius forced her into a chair she sat quite still, looking down at her hands.  
It's a long story, Molly, he said, sinking into a chair and resting his head in his hands.   
What happened? Remus asked him anxiously, sitting down beside him and gingerly touching a spreading bruise on Sirius arm - he must have bumped it dodging Bellatrix's curse.  
But before Sirius could answer, the kitchen door swung open again and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered. They stopped dead, taking in the sight before them. Suddenly, without warning, Harry jumped at Bellatrix with a shout. Bill jumped up and caught him, stopping Harry from pulling out his wand and cursing Bellatrix on the spot.  
  
_YOU TRIED TO KILL SIRIUS!_ Harry shouted, struggling in Bill's arms.   
Harry, NO! Sirius shouted, as Ron ran forward to help Bill restrain Harry. Stop! I can explain -  
_SHE TORTURED NEVILLE'S PARENTS!_ Harry shouted back, clawing wildly at Bellatrix, who stared back at him silently. Bill - gerroff!  
Sirius caught his godson's wrists and held them still, looking calmly up at him. Harry, please. I can explain everything, if you give me a chance.  
Harry relaxed, still glaring past his godfather at Bellatrix. She tried to kill you, he whispered as Bill lowered him back to the floor.  
Sirius said as everyone resumed their seats. She tried to kill me just today. She ambushed me when I was on my walk.  
He said nothing of their discussion; he didn't want any of Bellatrix' hurtful words about Remus to reach his beloved's ears.  
She tried to kill me but I hit her with the Full Body-Bind. She hit her head going down and got knocked out, he continued, also not wanting them to know he had hit her. I didn't know what else to do with her, so I brought her here. She hasn't tried to resist or protest or anything - I think she's still too out of it. I thought we could contact Dumbledore and see what he says we should do.  
  
There was silence for a minute or two; finally Arthur stood.   
He was at the Ministry when I left, serving at a hearing with the Wizengamot. It should be about over now - if I hurry, I can catch Dumbledore on his way out, he said. He strode to the fireplace and took down the silver urn, embossed with the Black family crest, of Floo Powder from the mantle and scooped up a handful. He threw it down into the flames. Ministry of Magic! he cried, and vanished in a flash of green fire.  
  
With a tired sigh, Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder. He wanted very, very much to skip supper and go straight to bed - the days' activities had left him exhausted. But he couldn't go to sleep until Dumbledore arrived, in case Bellatrix was putting on a show to throw them off their guard.  
Charlie was staring between the two Blacks with a look of slowly dawning comprehension on his face. Sirius, mate, is she your sister?  
muttered Sirius, eyes closed. She's my cousin.  
She's Rodolphus Lestrange's wife, isn't she?  
Sirius mumbled in agreement.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave a reproving glare to her second-eldest son. Watch your mouth. She turned to her cousin. Sirius, what could you have been thinking?  
It was either bring her here or kill her, Sirius muttered. I wasn't about to let her free. And I .... well, I figured I'd get in trouble for killing her, I'm not an Auror. Call me weird, but I didn't want to gain back my reputation as a murderer so soon after getting rid of it.  
  
There was another short period of silence, then Mrs. Weasley got up to serve supper, beckoning to George and Hermione to help her. Remus began running a soothing hand up and down Sirius' back. He alone knew how tired and drained Sirius felt. He wanted to talk, but couldn't say what he wanted aloud right now. So he did the only thing he could - closed his eyes and began calling Sirius' name silently, trying to communicate with him through his thoughts.  
  
_  
  
What else happened out there?  
  
  
_ But their mental connection made it impossible to lie to each other; Remus could sense Sirius wasn't telling the truth. He tried again.  
  
_Siri, you're lying to me. Please tell me what she did to you - what you did to her.  
  
_ He could hear the reluctant sigh crossing his mate's mind. He waited for Sirius' answer, enjoying, as he always did no matter what the circumstances, the feeling that they had become one, sharing each other's emotions; he too felt exhausted, and even his own arm ached slightly in the spot where, on Sirius' arm, there was a large bruise.  
  
_Well..... she was saying stuff. About my family. Trying to catch me off guard or mess me up, or something. Reminding me of when I told them you and I were together.  
  
_ Old news. Remus hadn't been there when Sirius had broken the news, and having been mated to Sirius for less than a week at the time, the mental bond between them had been too weak to allow him entry into Sirius' mind so he could hear what was going on; as a matter of fact, it had been nearly three years before they could even read into each other's emotions. But from what Sirius had told him afterward, the news had only driven him further out of his family's favour.   
  
_Don't think about that. It's not important. I know you never gave a damn about what your family thought of you. I still love you, and you me. That's enough, isn't it?  
  
What else did she say? She insulted me, didn't she?  
  
_ Almost at once he had the feeling of hitting a solid wall. Just because they could communicate without words didn't mean they couldn't keep things from each other when they really wanted to.   
  
_I'm not letting you know what she said. You don't need to know.  
  
_ Remus was used to being insulted, but he didn't press the issue. Dimly, from beyond some mental wall, he could hear Molly calling them.  
Sirius, Remus, wake up, it's time to eat.  
Remus let go, feeling the usual pang of reluctance and slight sorrow that came with leaving Sirius' mind - a feeling not unlike that which came at the end of their lovemaking.   
  
Molly was serving up baked macaroni and cheese, giving them a curious look as they opened their eyes and withdrew from each other's arms. She still didn't fully understand the connection between them that they claimed to have; all she knew was they went into trances like this one once in awhile, and this mysterious power was what had alerted them to the fact Sirius was still alive. What she *did* understand was, it was an awful lot like the bond between people who have been married a very long time - her own grandparents had been married for ninety-three years, and they had been almost able to read each other's minds.  
  
She was startled out of this reverie by the sound of the kitchen door creaking open. She, along with everyone else, whipped around to see who it was.  
  
It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, carrying an official-looking letter. And right behind him was Kreacher.  
  
Kreacher shuffled into the kitchen, behind Kingsley, who looked a trifle annoyed. The elf was mumbling to himself. Sirius' eyes flashed with fury at the sight of him and he made to stand. As he did, Kreacher looked malevolently up at his master. He mumbled faster to himself, then stopped when he saw Bellatrix sitting on Sirius' left side, looking down at her plate rather dazedly.   
  
Miss Bella! the elf said, stunned. What are you doing here?  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Um, a fast update this time. I was seized by a fit of energy and inspiration (thank you, Muses!) and spent the whole afternoon writing this chapter. Then spent half the night proofreading it. THEN turned it over to Liz for beta. (To whom I say: Thank you, thank you, thank you! May your candy house never be empty!) THEN got up at seven AM to fix a few stupid things that Liz pointed out wouldn't work, like using a Shield Charm to deflect_ Avada Kedavra_, which I could have sworn they did in Book 5, and having Sirius use the Imperius Curse on Bellatrix (tho I still say the Ministry wouldn't have cared if he did!).)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 6  
  
  
  
  
Bellatrix looked up when she heard Kreacher's voice.   
  
Sirius growled deep in his throat. Get out, Kreacher!  
  
The elf gave him a malevolent look and began mumbling faster under his breath. Master always kicking Kreacher out.... maybe he'd be happier if Kreacher went back to Miss Narcissa.....  
  
Turning steadily whiter by the second, Sirius kicked his chair aside and crossed the kitchen in three long strides. He seized Kreacher by the shoulders and shook him hard enough to make his teeth chatter.  
  
This is a direct order, Kreacher - _you are not to leave this house._ EVER.  
  
He flung Kreacher to the floor and gave him a withering glare. I'll deal with you later. For now, go away - go up into the attic or something.  
  
Kreacher could not disobey a direct order, no matter how he felt about his master. Giving Sirius a nasty look, he shuffled out of the kitchen, still mumbling to himself.   
  
Master always was an ill-tempered brat..... shouted that way to his own mother.... Master is not fit to carry the Black name.....  
  
Sirius slammed the door so hard a teacup fell from the shelf and shattered. he snapped impatiently at it, before going back to the table and setting his chair upright, glaring suspiciously at his cousin. Bellatrix still looked out of it, but less so than before. He hoped Dumbledore and Arthur would get back soon.   
  
There was a few moments of silence after Kreacher's exit. Finally, Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who had been watching Sirius warily, jumped a little at the sound of Kingsley's deep voice and spun around to look at him. she asked, a trifle breathlessly.  
  
He held out the official-looking letter he had brought in with him. This is for you.  
  
Puzzled, Mrs. Weasley took the envelope from Kingsley and broke open the seal on the back. She unfolded the piece of parchment inside, scanned it, and gasped.  
  
It's from Percy!  
  
everyone else gasped.  
  
What does he say, Mum? Charlie asked.  
  
Yes, Molly, what's it all about? Remus inquired.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and began to read.  
  
_Dear Mother,  
  
In light of the recent happenings at the Ministry, and of the reappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I have realized that I judged you and Father wrongly. I realize now how foolish I have been and I wish to speak to you and Father sometime soon. Perhaps we could meet for dinner on Tuesday evening? I don't wish for another row; I would like to make this an opportunity for a reconciliation. Penelope and I hope very much that you will accept our invitation.  
  
Your son,  
Percy'_  
  
Fred muttered under his breath as his mother finished reading.  
  
He's probably doing it to spy for Fudge, George added in an undertone.  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't hear them. She was dabbing at her streaming eyes with a hanky. Everyone looked at Remus, who sighed and stood. Are you all right, Molly? he asked, giving her a timid hug.  
  
Yes, yes, I'm all right, Remus.... thank you, Mrs. Weasley sniffled, putting her hanky away and looking back at the letter in her other hand. It's just... I'm so happy..... I was so afraid we'd never heal this split....  
  
Just then, the kitchen door creaked open and Mr. Weasley tiptoed in, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
What's wrong, Molly? Mr. Weasley asked, seeing the look on his wife's face.  
  
Mrs. Weasley handed him the letter. He read it quickly, his eyes widening slightly behind his spectacles. When he finished, he tucked it into his pocket and said something quietly to his wife. As the Weasleys talked together in low voices, Dumbledore approached Bellatrix, who had been poking at her food without eating any of it.   
  
Dumbledore asked quietly, and she looked up at him. Sirius noticed she was becoming more and more focused as time passed. She was getting over that blow to the head quite quickly.   
Dumbledore noticed too. Calmly, he took a small purple bottle from his pocket and pressed it into Sirius' palm without breaking eye contact with Bellatrix. Then he sat and smiled at her. Bellatrix.... why did you attack Sirius?  
  
Her eyes flashed dully. He didn't die when I tried to kill him earlier this summer, she said slowly.  
  
I see. And what happened?  
  
I fell down. He threatened to kill me... and I don't remember anything after that...  
  
Do you know where you are now?  
  
She looked around. .............This is my aunt's house, she said finally.  
  
Sirius looked down at the bottle Dumbledore had put in his hands. It was a Sleeping Potion. He got up from the table and went to the cupboard to fetch a goblet.  
  
He brought me here, didn't he? Bellatrix asked groggily. Judging by the tone of her voice, the uncontrollable temper the Blacks were infamous for was about to rear its ugly head. Sirius poured the entire contents of the small bottle into the goblet of wine in his hand, then went back to the table.  
Bella, drink this, he said softly, not wanting to anger her.  
  
She took it suspiciously and sniffed at it, apparently thinking it was poison. After a few sniffs, she decided it wasn't and drained the goblet in one long draught.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Bellatrix slumped forward, already sleeping deeply; Dumbledore caught her as she fell.  
  
The best thing to do with her now, he said quietly, Is to put her in one of the bedrooms on the fourth floor. If we seal it magically, and put a Silencing Charm on it, nothing will disturb her, and she should sleep well into tomorrow - perhaps until the day after, as well - what I had Sirius give her was one of the strongest Sleeping Potions available. By the time she awakens, I will have conferred with the Minister and the Wizengamot on the subject of her punishment. He laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder. I know you dislike having her here, Sirius, but it is our only choice. You acted well.  
  
Thank you, sir, Sirius murmured.  
  
You have her wand, I suppose?  
  
Sirius dug it out of his pocket and handed it over. Dumbledore tucked it safely away in an inner pocket of his robes. Very good.... Sirius, if you will...  
  
Sirius slung his cousin over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and led the headmaster up to the fourth floor, with Arthur, Molly, Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks following. Harry, Hermione, Mundungus, Fleur, and the six Weasley children were left in the kitchen to start on their now-cold supper.  
  
D'you think it's really safe to have her here? Hermione asked anxiously. I mean, even if she's asleep the whole time, don't you think V-Voldemort will try to find her?  
  
He might, but he won't find her here, said Ron.  
  
added Harry. Sirius told me himself, when we were looking at his family tree - the spells and enchantments his father and Dumbledore put on this place makes it impossible to find, unless someone _tells_ you where it is. And no one saw Sirius bring Bellatrix here. I think we're safe.  
  
But...... the Malfoys might know, Hermione fretted. After all, Kreacher went to see Mrs. Malfoy... she obviously would know where he came from... and if it was her own aunt's house, wouldn't she know where it is?  
  
They all exchanged slightly worried looks, except for Mundungus, who was smoking his smelly pipe and looked more interested in Sirius' family's silverware than the ongoing conversation.  
  
But surely...... Dumblydoor as thought of zat? Fleur asked, reaching out for Bill's hand.  
  
Bill gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled a little. I'm sure he has. If it worries you lot so much, we'll just ask when they all come back downstairs.  
  
There was a silence as they all pondered this, and then Charlie stood up and took his plate over to the stove for seconds.  
  
You know, I wonder what Sirius is going to do with that elf, he said thoughtfully, ladling gravy onto his mashed potatoes.   
  
said George, ignoring Hermione's small huff of indignation. What _do_ people do with disobedient house-elves? Besides set them free, I mean.  
  
Sirius always said Kreacher'd probably die of shock if he ever let him go, Harry remembered. But he really can't risk Kreacher going back to the Malfoys....  
  
I expect he'd turn Kreacher over to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Ron said, pensively chewing his roast beef.  
  
Or the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, Fred said, and he and George shared a devilish grin. Hermione let out another indignant huff that everyone ignored.  
  
'Course, it'd always be fun to watch Sirius have a go at him, George joked, but at that minute Dumbledore and the others reappeared in the kitchen, followed by Kreacher himself, who was being fiercely berated in an undertone by Sirius. Orders to leave Bellatrix alone, most likely.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, sir? Bill spoke up. We were wondering something while you were upstairs, and we'd like to ask you about it...  
  
Dumbledore said, as everyone took seats at the table.   
  
Well... about Kreacher... Bill shot an uneasy look at the house-elf, who was not paying any attention to him, mumbling and glaring at Sirius' back. Er... if he's been to see the Malfoys.... wouldn't they have a guess as to where he would be? And trace Bellatrix here?  
  
So far, I don't think anyone has noticed Bellatrix is missing, Dumbledore said. I have a feeling she did not tell anyone where she was headed - apparently wanting to kill Sirius and take all the glory for herself. If Narcissa Malfoy begins looking for her sister, it won't be for a day or two. And by then, I shall have her away from here, so no one's attention will be drawn to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied by this answer, and Dumbledore rose as everyone tucked into their cold food. He bid them all good-bye, and Sirius walked him out. When he returned, he plopped down in his seat with a tired sigh.  
  
Blimey, I dunno when I've had a longer day, he said unhappily, poking at his carrots rather unenthusiastically. He got up and headed into the pantry. They could hear him rummaging around for a few minutes.  
  
Aha! Found it. A pause, then : Still good. He came out of the pantry carrying a tall, ancient-looking bottle. If I have to say one good thing about my father, it's this. He always knew how to take care of a good vintage.  
  
Sirius, what _is_ that? Harry asked as his godfather uncorked the bottle and poured himself a goblet.  
  
Sirius replied, recorking the bottle. He held the goblet to his nose and sniffed. Just what I need right now.  
  
Oh, Siri, no, Remus protested, but Sirius shook his head.  
  
I need a strong drink, he muttered, sitting back down and taking a swig from his goblet.  
  
What is absinthe, anyway? Harry asked curiously.  
  
A strong-smelling, powerful liquor, flavoured with wormwood, Remus said in distaste, wrinkling his nose. I don't care for it, myself, but Siri....  
  
Siri likes it fine, his mate said, holding out the goblet. Here, Harry, try a sip. A small sip, he amended, noting the looks crossing Remus' and Mrs. Weasley's faces at his suggestion. Harry took it, sniffed gingerly, and allowed himself the tiniest sip he could.  
  
he coughed, handing the goblet back to Sirius and reaching for his butterbeer. That's disgusting!  
  
It's an acquired taste, Sirius said airily.  
  
Then I hope I never acquire it, Harry said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy stuck her wand back in her belt and opened the now-unlocked window slowly. She slipped through and dropped to the floor, crouching in the shadows under the sill, and gave the scene a quick survey.  
  
The only piece of furniture in this room was a dusty old bed with a half-rotted canopy draped from it. Narcissa knew that the fourth floor was rarely ever used. Even when she was a teenager visiting here, her aunt had kept the fourth floor shut off and never sent Kreacher to clean it. From the house-elf's reports she and Lucius had received back in January, she knew no one had been up there to decontaminate yet.   
  
Her sister Bellatrix was asleep in the huge bed, curled up with her hair hanging in her face. Narcissa crossed the room silently, sat down on the bed, and leaned close to her sister's ear, brushing aside some of Bellatrix's long hair.  
  
Bella. Bella, darling. Wake up.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.   
  
Yes, dear. It's me. Come along, I'm going to get you out of this horrid place.  
  
Bellatrix whispered. She allowed herself to be helped out of bed and led to the window.   
  
We'll Apparate home, Narcissa whispered to her. Can you handle it?  
  
Bellatrix murmured.   
  
said Narcissa softly. But first....  
  
She looked back at the bed, a cruel smile playing along her lips.   
  
Our beloved cousin needs a present, don't you agree? I think this would be appropriate for our Sirius.... _Incendio_!  
  
Blue flames leapt from her wand to the bed. Narcissa and Bellatrix watched, fascinated, as the flames licked greedily at the ancient mattress and bed hangings. As the fire grew and smoke began to fill the room, they grinned at each other and Disapparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius awoke with a start. Something was horribly wrong. He sat up and sniffed, and suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head.  
  
God, that's smoke! he gasped, leaping out of bed and running out into the hallway. He could see the eerie flicker of blue flames coming down the stairs at the end of the hall; the third and fourth floors were already ablaze. Thank God no one had been sleeping up there!  
  
Thick smoke was beginning to billow down the stairs. The flames would be next, Sirius knew. He forced himself to think of the others instead of the fire. They were more important; getting them out would be his first priority. Before panic could make him freeze, he grabbed the nearest object, a heavy vase, and hurled it to the floor. It made a noise like a bomb in the sleepy silence of the hallway, and Sirius shouted:  
  
WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU LOT, AND GET OUT! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 7  
  
  
  
Doors began opening all down the hallway, people blinking out at him sleepily. Sirius could hear his mother's portrait screaming downstairs, but ignored her. She might serve as a smashing fire alarm.  
  
What are you yelling about, Sirius? Ron mumbled from his and Harry's doorway.   
  
The house is on fire! Sirius shouted back. Ron, Harry, for cripes' sake, get out of here! All of you! Come on! He glanced at the floor and muttered, Mind the broken pieces, before ducking back into his room to fetch his wand.  
  
Remus was tying his dressing gown, looking worried. Love, is something wrong?  
  
Hell, _yeah_! Why isn't anyone _listening_? Sirius cried in exasperation, seizing his wand and hurrying out of the room.   
  
The others had realized what was going on, and there was a flurry of snatching cloaks and important things. Mrs. Weasley was shepherding Harry, Hermione, and her children down the stairs, calling to her husband and two eldest sons to please, _please_ be careful and hurry up. Sirius and Remus joined Arthur, Bill, and Charlie.  
  
We might have a chance, if we use Extinguishing Spells, Charlie coughed.   
  
Smoke's getting too thick, we can't get close enough, Mr. Weasley said, taking off his glasses to wipe at his streaming eyes. We'll just have to get out of here....  
  
Coughing and wiping at their eyes, the wizards managed to find their way outside and out into the cool, clear night. Mrs. Weasley called over to them, looking panicked.  
  
Arthur! Hermione is missing!  
  
What? Hermione? Remus gasped, as Arthur turned back to the house. But before he could take a step, he was seized by another coughing fit. He bent double, coughing hard, and clutching at his side.  
  
Dad, stay here, I'll go - Bill shouted, before whipping out his wand and running back to the house. Mrs. Weasley let out a piercing scream and made a lunge for her eldest son, but Remus and Sirius grabbed her and held her back.   
  
_No,_ Molly - It's too dangerous -  
  
Bill! _Bill!_ Mrs. Weasley cried desperately, clawing wildly at the air. Bill, come back!  
  
Mr. Weasley, supported by Charlie, raised his head. No, Molly... you can't follow him, you'll be putting yourself in danger!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bill held his sleeve up to his nose, trying to block out the smoke. Hermione! _Hermione!_ he called urgently, quickly peeking into every room. He couldn't imagine why Hermione had come running back in; the only possibility was that she had remembered Kreacher and wanted to save him, or something. He couldn't believe she was actually putting her life at risk for the damned house-elf, but there was no time to fret about that now. Right now he had to find Hermione and get her out of the house.  
  
he shouted desperately, reaching the last room. Oh, Hermione, please be here -  
  
And she was, but she was lying on the floor with her hair and nightgown spread out around her, apparently unconscious. She must have passed out from the smoke. Bill rushed over to her and stuck his wand in his belt, then shook her hard. Hermione... wake up, please...  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered. she muttered weakly.  
  
Yes! I've got to get you out of here..... He scooped her up in his arms and ran out into the hall. By now, the flames were dancing all around them. The smoke was so thick Bill could barely see, but he prayed the stairs were still safe as he fled, sweating nervously.   
  
There was suddenly an ominous, loud creaking noise, and Hermione screamed. A beam came loose from the ceiling and fell, knocking Bill over and making him drop Hermione. Bill's arm was caught under the piece of wood. He cried out in pain as he tried unsuccessfully to pull it free. Hermione crawled over to him and tried to help, but the effort and the lack of oxygen made her head swim, and she fainted once more.  
  
Bill fumbled for his wand with his free hand, but he couldn't reach it, no matter how hard he strained. So he did the only thing he could - he began screaming for help.  
  
  
  
Outside, the others were getting more and more worried by the minute. Mrs. Weasley was trembling uncontrollably in Remus' arms and sobbing; she was terrified that Hermione and Bill were dead. Sirius stared at the burning house, feeling cold dread beginning to creep over him. It had been much too long.   
  
We've got to go get them! he shouted to Remus and Charlie. They nodded, and the twins hurried over to stay with their mother. As Sirius, Remus, and Charlie drew out their wands and ducked back into the inferno, Fred made up his mind.  
  
I'm going too! he said fiercely. George, stay with Mum!  
  
Fred, you're crazy! George screamed, but his twin ignored him and followed the other three wizards into the house.  
  
He found Bill and Hermione on the second floor, both unconscious, Bill pinned under a broken beam. Sirius, Remus, and Charlie were already struggling to free him. As Fred started forward to help, he heard hysterical, cackling laughter just beyond them.  
  
He swore and dashed past the others, ignoring them when they called him back. It was all because of the insane elf that Hermione had come back, he just knew it. He hated Kreacher, but if Hermione was going to try and save the thing with no regard to her own life, he might as well get Kreacher away from here for her. He entered the drawing room and saw the elf standing at the opposite end of the room, laughing maniacally and talking to a photograph he held in his hand, illuminated by the flames dancing on the walls.  
  
Miss Bella, Kreacher knew you would escape - Master isn't powerful enough to hold you here! And you've killed him! Oh, Miss Bella, Kreacher loves you for that!  
  
Fred bellowed, dashing across the room and seizing the elf's bony arm. Come on, let's go!  
  
Fred, where are you?! he heard Sirius' hoarse scream from the doorway.   
  
I'll be right along! Fred shouted, pulling the struggling elf to the door. But Kreacher fought violently.   
  
Young Master should let go! Kreacher needs to save the tapestry - Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if it was destroyed -  
  
You idiot! Fred screamed, lunging for the elf. Just as he grabbed hold of Kreacher, the floor gave a sickening crack. Fred's eyes widened in terror and he shrieked, but was cut short by an enormous crash and the roar of the flames as the floor collapsed, sending Fred and Kreacher pummeling down through it, burying them in burning wood.  
  
Sirius felt as if a cold knife had stabbed him in the heart. He staggered away from the drawing room doorway. Remus and Charlie, carrying Bill and Hermione, started to ask him something, but he shook his head and pushed them roughly ahead of them, down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran forward, sobbing hysterically and followed by George, as Charlie lay Bill on the pavement and then slumped down beside him, coughing heavily. Bill, Bill, wake up! What's wrong with him?  
  
He saved Hermione, but a beam came loose and fell on him, Sirius panted, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up from Bill. What about Fred?  
  
Sirius hung his head and murmured, He... didn't... didn't make it, Molly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley let out a blood-curdling scream, burying her face in her hand and sobbing without restraint. George sunk to the ground, wide-eyed and trembling, his face very white. Behind them, Ginny burst into tears.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hours later, everyone except Hermione, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were crowded into the living room at the Burrow, sitting with untouched mugs of hot chocolate. After everyone had been examined at the hospital, Sirius and Remus had decided it was better to bring the lot back to the Burrow while they waited for news on Bill and Hermione - it would be stressful for the staff of St. Mungo's to have such a large crowd getting in the way.  
  
Members of the Magical Law Enforcement, Emergency Division had arrived shortly after Sirius, Remus, and Charlie had brought Bill and Hermione out of the house. The fire had been put out, and some things salvaged, but not much. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had been hastened to St. Mungo's while the Ministry members were sorting out the damage. Fred's body had been identified, though not while any of his siblings were present.   
  
Naturally, the atmosphere in the Burrow was one of pure misery. None of them felt like talking. George sat away from the rest, staring out the window but not really seeing what he was looking at. It seemed unreal for him. He just couldn't believe Fred, his best friend and lifelong partner in crime, was dead. He couldn't stop thinking that Fred would come walking in the door any moment, ready for another scheme or wild prank to make everyone laugh and feel better.  
  
D'you think they'll have told Hermione's parents? Ginny spoke up after awhile.  
  
Naturally... I think Molly gave the Healers the information they'd need to contact Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Remus replied softly.   
  
There was another long pause, which Charlie finally broke.  
  
How d'you think that fire happened?  
  
Sirius growled. It had to be Bellatrix. She was the only one up there, and I certainly didn't see her running from the house.... She must have started the fire herself and escaped before any of us realized what was happening.  
  
Ron frowned. But... Dumbledore has her wand, he said slowly. So... how'd she start the fire, anyway?  
  
Beats me, Sirius shrugged. For all I know she could have started it the Muggle way... we didn't check all her pockets, she could have had matches on her or something... Frustrated, he glared into his murky cocoa. He had more than just an idea that Bellatrix had had help escaping. But who could have helped her? Who could have known that she was trapped in the fourth floor of Number Twelve? Who would have realized that she hadn't come back from going to kill him?  
  
Only one answer for all those questions - Narcissa. Sirius knew very well that Narcissa and Bellatrix had been very close since they were very, very small, and he also had a hunch that Narcissa and Lucius were hiding Bellatrix in their home. It would be just like them to try and burn the house down while everyone inside's asleep, he thought.  
  
  
A sudden _woosh_ noise made them all jump. Everybody turned to see Mr. Weasley emerging from the fireplace, looking extremely tired and covered in ash, still wearing his pj's under his coat.  
  
Bill and Hermione are going to be fine, physically, he told them. But they're both still unconscious now; the Healers don't know when they're going to wake up... He slumped into a chair and accepted the mug of cocoa Ginny brought him. You're mother's sitting with Bill right now, he continued. I've come home to change and head for the Ministry - I've got to see Fudge about this, and...... I should tell Percy while I'm there, too. He put down his half-empty mug and rose; before he could leave the room, Ron spoke up in a panicky sort of voice.  
  
What about Hermione, Dad? She's not all alone, is she?  
  
No, no, the Healers contacted her parents, and they're with her... Mr. Weasley murmured unhappily. He looked over at Sirius and Remus. I hope it's no bother for you to be here, he said apologetically.   
  
Not at all, Remus said quickly. Arthur, really, hurry and do what you need to. Sirius and I can stay here and help out....  
  
In fact, I think all of us need sleep, Sirius said firmly, looking round at the Weasleys and Harry, who all looked very tired, miserable, and out-of-sorts.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded absently and went upstairs to change. He came back in a few minutes later, cleaned up and wearing fresh green robes, but looking depressed and much older. He rummaged around behind furniture, looking for his briefcase, and when he had finally located it, bid them all good-bye and Disapparated.   
  
C'mon, I think we all need rest, Sirius said. Even George didn't protest; but trudged tiredly upstairs to his room with the others. Sirius and Remus flopped down on two of the Weasleys' mismatched sofas and were asleep almost instantly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I'll be glad to see Hermione, Ron said as he, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and his brothers and sister departed from the Knight Bus. Despite the events of last night, they were in slightly better moods; early that morning an owl had arrived from St. Mungo's bearing the news that Bill and Hermione were awake. Relieved, Charlie had wasted no time booking seats on the Knight Bus for as early as possible.   
  
It's good she's finally woken up, and Bill too, Harry agreed. Maybe they saw something of Bellatrix.....?  
  
I don't think so, they were pretty much preoccupied, Sirius muttered as they halted in front of Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Charlie leaned close to the ugly dummy in the window and murmured something to her, then took Ginny by the arm and led her through the glass. The others followed Charlie and Ginny into the crowded waiting room.  
  
It was fortunate they didn't have to ask directions; as Charlie led the way to the Creature-Induced Injuries floor (the only floor with a burn ward), Harry and the others noticed that the queue in front of the Welcome Witch was unusually long today. Some of the people waiting looked like they needed help quite badly - one wizard had a chipmunk's head growing out of his shoulder; a plump witch with curly hair had sprouted caribou antlers.   
  
When the group reached the room Hermione and Bill had been placed in, it became apparent that though both patients were physically better, they were depressed over hearing about Fred. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Percy, Penelope, and Fleur were sitting in between the two beds, in the middle of a serious conversation; but as Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley children entered, they looked up. Hermione introduced her parents to Sirius and Remus as Mr. Weasley gave his wand another wave and made chairs appear for the rest of the visitors.  
  
So, when are you two getting out of here? Ginny asked Hermione and Bill, both of whom were looking good. They had a few minor bumps and bruises; Hermione had a bandage around her head, Bill's arm was in a sling, and there was orange paste smeared on their burns, but at least they were awake and in their right minds.  
  
Soon, I hope, Hermione replied. It's fine when you're sleeping, but this place gets very boring when you can't get up and about.... Bill just nodded absently, looking quite depressed. A teary-eyed Fleur was sitting beside him, holding his good hand and dabbing occasionally at her eyes with a tissue.  
  
There was a long, dismal silence. Everyone was thinking of Fred, and wondering why he had put himself in so much danger. Hermione looked rather hard at Sirius. You know, Sirius, I've been meaning to ask you something.  
  
  
  
What happened to Kreacher?  
  
Sirius gulped. Hermione.... Fred went back to save him... The crew from Magical Law Enforcement found him afterwards - the stupid idiot was trying to save the tapestry, and wouldn't let Fred pull him away... He's dead, and though I feel bad about Fred, I really don't regret Kreacher dying.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked shocked, apparently thinking Kreacher was a person; Hermione, however, was incensed.  
  
And why couldn't he escape?! she shouted. Because you told him he couldn't ever leave the house! Even if he wanted to get away, what you said to him was an order, and he obviously couldn't disobey you!  
  
Sirius growled. Hermione, it's his fault any of this happened! He was the one who went off to the Malfoys back in December and told them everything they'd need to hurt Harry - he _deserved_ to die!  
  
No, he didn't! Hermione shrieked back at him, twisting the blankets between her fingers in fury. If you had been _nicer_ to him from the beginning, he never would have considered leaving you to go to the Malfoys! Dumbledore told you so! If it weren't for _you_, Kreacher would have gotten out! Fred would still be alive! She burst into tears, as did Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Fleur. I hope you're happy with yourself, Sirius Black! This time you _are_ a murderer!  
  
Sirius half-rose from his chair, very angry now. Mrs. Granger flung her arms around Hermione, looking at Sirius with a positively terrified, tearful look on her face, but her daughter shrugged her off impatiently. _Stop_, Mum! She glared defiantly back into Sirius' furious eyes through her own tears; Sirius was so angry he could have hit her. He restrained himself with difficulty and slowly sat back down. Everyone was looking between the pair warily.  
  
Hermione, we're safer and better off without him, Sirius said, glaring at her as if daring her to argue some more.   
  
Hermione sniffed angrily and made no reply; they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, until -  
  
Ummm... bad timing?  
  
Everyone in the room jumped and turned to the door, where Tonks was standing, dressed in red leather trousers and a pink t-shirt. Her hair was black and straight today, cut shoulder-length, and suddenly Harry could see the resemblance between his godfather and Tonks.  
  
The girl tilted bit her lip nervously, looking between the red-faced, furious Sirius and the tearful, angry Hermione. What's going on?  
  
It's nothing, Sirius mumbled. Hermione and I were just having a - difference of opinions. He finger-combed his hair into a loose ponytail and looked down at the floor. Remus took his hand and kissed it, tears welling in his own eyes as well. He could tell by the expression on Sirius' face that his lover was trying not to cry.  
  
Er - I brought someone with me, Tonks said softly, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Come on, Mum, she called over to the doorway.   
  
Sirius gasped, rising from his chair.  
  
Looking closely at the woman who now entered the room, Harry could see the similarities between her and his godfather. Andromeda Tonks had the same waist-length black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale complexion as Sirius; however, her hair was streaked with white and there was no bump on the bridge of her nose. Also like Sirius, she was tall and thin. She wore somber black robes and several necklaces, bangles, and rings.   
  
Andromeda smiled sadly and embraced Sirius. The pair remained in each other's arms for a few minutes; Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought they might have been crying.   
  
When they let each other go, Andromeda gave a rather watery smile. Poor baby, she said softly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Sirius' eyes. Being innocent all that time, and no one believing you..... it must have been so hard...   
  
It's okay, they believe me now, Sirius said gruffly, sounding as if he had a lump in his throat. He conjured up chairs for Andromeda and Tonks before sitting back down. Remus reached for his hand and squeezed it in concern, feeling even unhappier than he ever had while Sirius had been in Azkaban.  
  
Tonks began the introductions at once, as her mother shook everyone's hands with her right and dabbed at her eyes with a hanky clutched in her left. When she reached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she gave them both tight hugs and murmured, Oh, Molly... Arthur... I'm so sorry... poor Fred... Mr. Weasley made an odd choking noise and patted her back, but Mrs. Weasley hugged Andromeda backed and sobbed on her shoulder for a few minutes. When they finally separated, Mrs. Weasley dabbed at her eyes with a wad of tissues Fleur had offered her.   
  
Andromeda... I'm sorry...  
  
Don't be.... I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you... you need all the shoulders to cry on that you can get.... Andromeda turned to Sirius and said, a little sternly, Sirius, can I talk to you out in the hall?  
  
Sirius muttered, getting up and following her out of the room. Assuming this had to do with his argument with Hermione (they had probably been shouting loud enough for the whole hospital to hear), he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. What is it?  
  
His cousin looked very serious and bit at her bottom lip. Well..... I have to.... give you something, she said softly. She twisted off one of the numerous rings she wore. This one was silver and chunky, set with a ruby and engraved with odd symbols and runes. Sirius' eyes widened as she placed it in his hand and curled his fingers over it.  
  
Andromeda.... I... can't...   
  
You can, and you will, she said softly, looking up at him rather sternly. I want you to have it. It's been in our family for so long.... I don't need it, and I can't use it..... as the heir of the Black family, it's yours by right.  
  
Sirius shook his head. Andromeda, I -  
  
She silenced him with a shake of her head. You hated your parents. They hated you. You never wanted anything to do with the family traditions. But you are the eldest male child of the family, which makes you the heir, no matter how you or anyone else feels. Take it.  
  
This ring..... God, Andromeda, I can't control it!  
  
You're a Black, Andromeda said. The power to control it is in you. She took the hand that held the ring in both of hers.   
  
Bellatrix deserves punishment for all the horrible things she's done. Sirius..... if you won't kill my sister and send her to hell....... then give her hell on Earth.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.  
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 8  
  
  
  
  
God, it feels like it only rains on me.....  
  
-Metallica, _My World'_  
  
  
  
  
Sirius lay flat on his back beside Remus in the anonymous hotel bed, an arm over his eyes. He was exhausted after the day's events, but he couldn't sleep. A pounding headache had started someplace over his left eye and was spreading unmercifully. Hermione's words kept repeating in his mind... _I hope you're happy with yourself, Sirius Black! This time you _are_ a murderer!_  
  
He whimpered softly, trying to fight down the lump in his throat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he willed them to go away. He could still hear Fred's terrified scream and the sickening crack of the floor, mingled with Hermione's angry words. She was right. He _was_ a murderer this time. It _was_ his fault Fred had died... his fault Lily and James were dead.... all his fault....  
  
Thinking of Lily and James did away with any restraint he had had. He began to cry, as quietly as he could, shaking with suppressed sobs. Remus stirred beside him and whispered urgently, Siri! Love, are you all right?   
  
Sirius shook his head, still crying. He allowed Remus to pull him into his arms, and leaned against his lover. Almost fifteen years of loneliness and guilt welled up inside him and spilled over, and his hoarse sobs increased as he clung to Remus, who stroked his hair and soothed him. When Sirius had calmed down a little, Remus kissed his forehead and whispered, What is it? Love, tell me what's wrong.  
  
It's all my fault, Remmie, Sirius sniffled. Hermione is right. I am a murderer. I killed Fred! I killed Lily and James.... It's because of me that Molly and Arthur lost one of their children, because of me that Harry had to suffer through his childhood without his parents!  
  
No, no! Don't tell yourself that! Remus said, kissing his cheek.  
  
It _is_! ... If I - if I - if I had really died, you'd all be better off! Sirius said fiercely, raising his tearstained face to look at Remus.   
  
Sirius! Don't even say that! Remus said sharply. Listen to me! It's _not_ your fault that _anyone_ died! _Peter_ was the entire reason James and Lily died! You couldn't have prevented it! How were any of us to know it was Peter who was working for Voldemort? And Fred - Fred's death was an unfortunate accident, but if you have to blame anyone, blame Kreacher! He was the whole reason Fred was in the drawing room to begin with! He placed a firm kiss on his lover's lips and looked at him sternly. Sirius, _none of this is your fault_. How were you to know that Bellatrix would somehow escape and set fire to the house?  
  
Sirius looked into Remus' unyielding gaze. What Remus was saying made sense... deep down, he knew it wasn't his fault, but the part of him which still mourned James and Lily had always been quick to blame himself for anything. He began to cry again, but this time they were tears of relief. Remus held him until Sirius' sobs subsided once more. Finally, Sirius choked down his tears and looked pleadingly at Remus.   
  
Yes, dearest?  
  
Make love to me, Sirius murmured, resting his head on the werewolf's shoulder. I need... I need...  
  
What he needed was assurance and comfort.... Remus' soft kisses and loving embraces. But he couldn't say it aloud. He hugged Remus tighter, willing his mate to understand.  
  
.... I need to know you love me.  
  
You already know that quite well, Remus said softly, but he undressed himself and Sirius, laying his lover back and spreading Sirius' long mane across the pillows.   
  
I'll always be here for you, he murmured.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Around eight the next morning, as Sirius and Remus lay asleep in each other's arms, Fleur Delacour entered the hospital room her boyfriend shared with Hermione to find the pair poking halfheartedly at their breakfasts and discussing the headline on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ - **Bellatrix Lestrange Cause of Housefire at Wizarding Home**.  
  
Fleur blew Hermione a kiss, and sat on the edge of Bill's bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gave the newspaper in Bill's hands a curious glance.   
  
Ees it safe to ave that in ze newspaper? Fleur asked, biting her lower lip anxiously. With ze Order and all?  
  
Not mentioned, Bill said, making a face as his plastic fork refused to make a dent in his rubbery pancakes. Hermione and I read it over four times, and it doesn't say a thing about the Order. The _Prophet_ doesn't know anything about it; they don't know the Order exists, after all. They only reported the obvious facts - a fire in a Wizarding home, two dead. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Fleur took his hand, knowing he was thinking of Fred.  
  
'E was very brave, she murmured in his ear. I know you miss him, but e was trying to save someone. Even if it was ze elf, is was an onarable thing to do.  
  
Bill said softly, but there was sorrow in his voice. Evidently Hermione noticed; she set aside her breakfast hastily and mumbled something about going to the Muggle Contact Office to send a message to her parents. When Hermione had gone, Fleur pulled Bill into her arms, resting his head on her chest and stroking his long hair. Bill shut his eyes tight and hugged Fleur tightly. He whimpered.  
  
Fleur kissed the top of his head. It ees all right, she murmured. Cry if you need to.  
  
Her gentle words finally brought forth the hot, salty tears Bill had been trying to hold back since he had found out about Fred's death. He sobbed hoarsely on Fleur's shoulder, soaking her robes, but she didn't complain. She held him until the stream of tears finally died up, and offered him a box of tissues as he gently pulled away from her and sat back up.  
  
It's veery ard on you, she whispered, finger-combing his hair away from his face. When Gabrielle.... when I thought she was urt, it crushed me....  
  
You don't even have half an idea how bad this hurts, Bill croaked. Fleur... he was my little brother... I shouldn't have let him come in....  
  
You ad no choice! You were Fleur argued. You ad no idea e was going to follow....  
  
There was a pause. Bill wiped at his eyes with a wad of tissues and finally murmured, Hermione's wrong. It's _not_ Sirius' fault. He was trying to help me. If I hadn't been so stupid...  
  
You were also trying to save a life! Fleur said softly. Your brother's death was an accident - e was simply in ze wrong place at ze wrong time.  
  
She waited until he had gained control of himself, then picked up his brush from the nightstand and began brushing his flaming hair into a ponytail. Listen to me. I'm going to elp you get washed up, and zen we are going to ze tea shop. A ot cup of cocoa will   
  
Bill took a deep, calming breath, feeling a warm upsurge of love for his girlfriend. It impressed him that she could be so firm and sure in a time like this, but it was reassuring. He managed a wavery smile. I'd like that.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hermione knocked softly on the door of her room before entering, to make sure she wasn't interrupting Fleur and Bill's conversation. She had gone to the Muggle Contact Office and sent a short letter to her parents - How are you, I'm fine, food's horrible, see you soon - and then wandered the halls for awhile, the events of the past three days circling in her mind. Distraught over Fred and feeling slightly guilty about her argument with Sirius, she had spent nearly twenty minutes staring out the windows on the third floor.   
  
Her knock got no answer, and she pushed open the door to find the room empty. Bill and Fleur must have wandered off someplace. With a soft sigh, Hermione climbed back into bed and pulled out the book she had been reading. But she had barely gotten through a page before a soft knock sounded, and she looked up to see George standing in the doorway, looking unusually timid.  
  
Er... hi, Hermione, he said shyly. Um.... d'you mind if I sit with you for awhile?  
  
Of course not, Hermione said, feeling a fresh pang of sorrow and sympathy as George trudged into the room with a devastated expression on his face.  
  
He sat at the foot of her bed, his hands twisting together nervously. Several times, he looked as though he was going to say something, and would open his mouth to talk, but then close it quickly and look down at his fingers, apparently changing his mind. This continued for a few minutes, the silence becoming more and more awkward, until Hermione finally decided to speak up first.  
  
Er.. George? she asked softly, and he jumped and gave her a frightened look. This wasn't at all like him. Concerned, Hermione asked, A-are you okay?  
  
He didn't answer for a minute. Just as she was going to ask again, he gave a cynical type of chuckle, shaking his head. Okay. She asks if I'm okay, he said, evidently to thin air. I've just lost my twin brother, who was my very best friend - and she asks if I'm okay. He looked at her, a bitter smile playing along his lips. Hermione, I'm anything _but_ okay. His expression darkened and Hermione cringed. Sometimes you're totally wrong, do you know that? he said, his voice rising. God, Hermione, sometimes you don't have a clue how anyone's feeling!  
  
George, please, Hermione begged desperately, Don't shout.... just - just tell me what I can do to help....  
  
George looked at the ceiling and blinked rapidly; tears were now running down his freckled cheeks.   
  
I loved him, Hermione.  
  
I know you did, she said unhappily, reaching for his hand.  
  
He pulled it away. No, you don't. I _loved_ him, Hermione. I.... I... I knew it was wrong, but... but... He faltered a little, then continued. Angelina... I used to be so jealous of her....  
  
Shocked, Hermione tugged nervously at the ribbon at the throat of her nightgown. What do you mean?   
  
I was in love with my brother! George suddenly shouted, his brown eyes blazing. Dammit, can't you _see_ that? He buried his face in his hands and began to weep. A wave of pity and sadness rushed over Hermione. She _wanted_ to understand George, to comfort him. His confession came as a complete surprise, but Hermione pushed it away and took George in her arms. He was her _friend_, and he was hurting, and she wanted nothing in this world more than to be able to help him heal the hurt from losing his brother. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She kissed him.  
  
And out in the hallway, Ron backed away from the door slowly, his eyes wide. Finally he gave himself a shake and broke into a run.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ron? Ron, it's time for dinner, if you're hungry.  
  
Penelope's soft voice spoke from his doorway. Ron didn't move from his face-down position on the bed. He grunted and shook his head.  
  
Well.... I'll keep some warm for you, if you change your mind.   
  
The door clicked shut softly as Penelope headed back downstairs. She and Percy were staying at the Burrow with the other Weasleys and Harry; right now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at St. Mungo's, visiting Bill and Hermione.  
  
Ron lay absolutely still, his eyes shut. He could hear the ghoul in the attic wailing mournfully, and the faint clatter of plates and forks as everyone downstairs began eating.Although his stomach was growling almost as loudly as a hungry manticore, he ignored the sound along with the other noises of the house.   
  
He felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his universe. For awhile, everything had seemed perfect and bright - Sirius' return from the dead had been a miracle, and put everyone in cheerful moods - but now, with the loss of Fred, and what he had seen at St. Mungo's, Ron felt like he could never be cheerful again.   
  
Of course, he had never given Hermione any reason to think he liked her better than a friend. Finally raising his head, he looked at the bouquet of enchanted, never-wilting roses he had been bringing to her - now lying on the floor along with his shoes and jacket. The dark red petals of the roses looked nearly black in the deep red glow of the sunset streaming through his window; the colour of heart's blood.  
  
It was like being torn into pieces. One part of him nearly numb with the loss of his older brother; one part of him furious at Hermione and George; another part of him desperately clinging to the hope that what he had seen had been an illusion, or a hallucination, or a dream..... the part that prayed he would wake up soon and find out he had imagined it all.... Sirius alive, the Death Eaters and Voldemort dead or gone, everyone happy.... Fred alive, and Hermione acting the way she always had around the twins - slightly exasperated and always disapproving.  
  
At some point Ron fell asleep. He didn't really know when; his dreams were the same as his waking thoughts, and his sleep was far from restful.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The brightest star in the sky.  
  
It was funny, Sirius thought to himself as he gazed up at the stars from the terrace outside his and Remus' hotel room. Named after such a beautiful and important celestial body, and look what he had grown up to become. No matter what Remus said, Sirius had the blood of three innocent people on his hands. Even after his pardon, the majority of the Wizarding community regarded him with suspicion, some with outright dislike.   
  
They still blame me, he thought. for everything... for Lily, for James, for Fred. They know my story, but how many of them believe it?  
  
Now he knew how Harry felt. Not looking away from the stars, he fumbled for the half-empty bottle of wine sitting on the terrace rail beside his elbow. He raised the bottle to the sky, laughed sarcastically, and shouted, Let's have a toast! A toast to Sirius bloody Black, may-he-live-for-ever, the murderer!  
  
Silence reigned as he threw his head back and drained the last half of the bottle. The stars shone coldly down at him, and as he lowered the bottle and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, a raging anger settled in him, along with a need to do something, anything.  
  
He tossed back his head once more and screamed as loud as he could, at the same time smashing the wine bottle on the railing.  
  
A sharp crack sounded from below as a window was flung open. CAN THE SHITE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!   
  
SOD OFF! Sirius shouted back furiously as the window slammed shut. He kicked angrily at the broken glass on the floor, sending some flying.   
  
I hate myself, he muttered morosely, looking back up at the sky. My life's been nothing but shit. Makes me wonder why Remus sticks around.... must be the mate-for-life' thing....  
  
He stood absolutely still for awhile, sourly contemplating the heavens, a light summer breeze rifling through his midnight hair. He brushed it impatiently out of his eyes, annoyed, but more with himself than anything else. His dark eyes lowered themselves to the jagged edge of the broken wine bottle still clenched in his hand, and he sighed. Raising the bottle up before his eyes, he tilted it this way and that, watching the starlight and the hazy glow of the streetlamps below gleaming on the glass.  
  
Slowly, almost dreamily, he lowered the bottle to his wrist, studying the faint blue tracing of veins under his pale skin. He didn't feel a thing as the sharp edge broke his skin, dark red blood welling up quickly from the cut.   
  
Smiling, he crossed the cut with another one, making an X on his wrist. Blood ran down his arm in steadily thickening streams as Sirius finally allowed the other half of the bottle to fall from his fingers and smash on the floor. Unmindful of the drops of blood beginning to spatter the terrace floor, Sirius raised his arm to the sky and shouted, There! That's what all of you want, isn't it?! You all want me dead, don't you! Well, next time I won't get so lucky, and you'll get your wish!  
  
Sirius! What are you shouting about?   
  
Remus had come out on the terrace, still wearing his light summer jacket. He gasped when he saw Sirius' bloody arm and the broken glass littering the floor.   
  
His mate blinked slowly at him, coming back to his senses; he gasped in pain when he realized what he had done to himself. Remus, looking horrified, pulled his mate into the bathroom; not being very good at healing wounds with magic, he pawed wildly through the Muggle medicine kit and pulled out bandages. As he wet a washcloth and cleaned the blood from Sirius' arm, he saw that the wound was deep but not fatal; already the bleeding was starting to slow. Sirius had missed the main vein in his arm by a hair's thickness.  
  
Remus tied the bandage tightly, glaring ferociously at his lover. Sirius, what were you thinking of?  
  
The raven-haired man rubbed his forehead. he said at last. I... wasn't thinking.  
  
_That_ was obvious. Remus said coldly. Don't tell me you're still thinking about Fred?  
  
It's _my_ fault he died, Sirius said, before he could stop himself.  
  
Remus slapped him hard across the face.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, eyes wide. The look of anger in Remus' hazel eyes faded almost instantly, to be replaced with regret and anxiety. Oh, Siri... I'm so sorry...  
  
Don't be, Sirius said gruffly, pulling Remus into a one-armed hug, holding his bandaged wrist away from them. It was throbbing painfully now. Don't be sorry, I deserved that.  
  
Remus sniffled. No, you didn't... I.. just lost my head for a moment...  
  
Sirius kissed his lover. I'm sorry I scared you, he said softly. After what you did for me... He was silent, the sight of Remus offering his own blood for his mate's life lodged firmly in his mind. He suppressed a shudder and stroked Remus' hair. Look... it's been a long day. I can't give you any explanation besides stress and a little too much to drink... but I really am sorry I upset you...  
  
Remus looked up at him, tears glistening on his long eyelashes. I know you are. He let out a shuddery sigh and wound his fingers through Sirius' hair. Don't ever do that again.  
  
I won't..... I promise.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was curled up in an armchair by the fire, looking gloomily into the flickering flames and doing her best not to think of anything in particular. Toying absentmindedly with the end of her long braid, she closed her eyes and had to fight back another threatening flood of tears as Fred's face appeared in the darkness behind her closed eyelids and seemed to swim before her. Her eyes flew open and she yawned, exhausted but positively dreading the prospect of sleep.  
  
With a soft hoot, Pigwidgeon flitted down to perch on her knee. Ginny stroked the tiny owl's back with one finger and smiled tiredly.  
  
You know what, Pig? I think I'd give absolutely anything I own to have life go back to normal.  
  
Pigwidgeon hooted back, as if in response. The tired smile faded from Ginny's face and she turned her head to look out the window. Twinkling brightly just in the corner of the window was the star she knew from her Astronomy class as Sirius. She bit her bottom lip nervously, her mind turning from her brother to Harry's godfather. It all seemed so... weird. Sirius had returned, but Fred had died... and while that might have been all Kreacher's fault, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if it was one of those eye for an eye' things....  
  
  
  
She turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, the firelight glinting on his glasses. He was wearing his pj's, and had a concerned look on his face. Are you okay?  
  
He took a seat on the sofa as she shook her head. No, not really....  
  
It's Fred, isn't it? he asked her quietly.  
  
Well... partly, Ginny replied, suddenly feeling a strange mix of fear and shyness. What would Harry say if she voiced the opinion that Sirius' return seemed suspiciously connected to Fred's death? Would he get mad, and begin yelling like he always did when something upset him? Or would he take her seriously, and listen to what she had to say?  
  
Yelling seemed the most likely prospect; but right now Ginny didn't care. So she took a deep breath and mumbled, You don't think that - that Fred might have died because - because of Sirius?  
  
Harry's expression darkened significantly. You think Fred died because of Sirius? You're thinking _he_ killed Fred?  
  
Ginny said, hastily. No, I know Sirius, and I trust him! I know he never would have tried to harm Fred... but do you think Bellatrix tried to kill Sirius, and Fred died instead? ... or something like that?  
  
He looked away, but he didn't seem angry or upset - he seemed to be honestly contemplating her question.   
  
he finally muttered. I think Bellatrix wanted to kill Sirius, but obviously she couldn't just creep downstairs and stab him... _someone_ would have heard her, and she had no wand... He ran his hand through his untidy hair in frustration. But the whole thing I'm wondering is, how did Bellatrix start the fire? She didn't have anything else with her but her wand; I know Dumbledore would have taken anything she had on her away, especially dangerous stuff like matches.  
  
Maybe she didn't need a wand to start the fire... Ginny mused. Maybe it was one of those panic-induced bits when people do magic to help them without meaning to....  
  
Harry shrugged unhappily. He rose and rested his hand on her shoulder. It's late, we should be getting to bed. Can you sleep?  
  
Ginny shook her head. No... every time I try, I think of Fred.... She screwed up her face in an effort not to cry, but a few tears rolled down her cheek anyway. Before she could even fumble a tissue from the pocket of her dressing-gown, Harry bent and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Wide-eyed, she stared at him as he straightened up and blushed. Um.... g'night, he mumbled, bright red, and hurried away, leaving Ginny to stare after him and wonder.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
All right, you two. Out with it!  
  
Mrs. Weasley, looking very tired and upset, finished the Imperturbable Charm she was putting on the kitchen door and turned to Sirius and Andromeda, who exchanged looks. At Remus' suggestion, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting today at the Burrow to find out exactly what it was that Sirius and his cousin were hiding.  
  
Andromeda fiddled with her bangles. Well, Molly - erm.... the other day at the hospital, I gave Sirius a - a - something - that he can use against the Death Eaters....  
  
And what would this something be? Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice rumbled from it's owner's place beside the stove.  
  
Sirius and Andromeda exchanged another look, and then Sirius sighed and reached into the neck of his robes, drawing out a thin silver chain. Hanging from it was a delicate star pendant, and something that looked quite out of place - a huge, chunky silver ring set with a ruby and engraved with mysterious runes. Everyone stared at it as Sirius removed the ring from his necklace and then dropped the chain back into his robes.   
  
What is it? Tonks breathed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and leaning forward for a closer look.  
  
A very old ring, her mother answered as Sirius passed the ring to Moody, who examined it curiously. It's been in our family for eight hundred years; traditionally, only the eldest male child of each generation can use it... In our case, it got passed on to me, because of... the family's opinion of Sirius.  
  
Moody handed the ring to Bill. Not to be rude, but I thought your family -  
  
Hated me too, yes, Andromeda said dryly. I really can't say what made Sirius' mother give it to me; I suppose it was because I was the only one who came to visit her on her deathbed. With my uncle and Regulus dead, and Sirius and Bellatrix in Azkaban, she had no one else to give it to. Narcissa didn't want it.... I don't think she knew what it did, or she'd have never refused.  
  
The ring was slowly making its way around the room, being examined by all the Order members. Mr. Weasley looked up from it, his brow furrowed.  
  
Well, what _does_ it do? he asked curiously.  
  
It controls fire, Sirius said.  
  
This was obviously _not_ the answer the room had expected; everyone looked either surprised or suspicious. Moody's magical eye swerved back towards the ring, now in Kingsley's hands; but his regular eye remained fixed beadily upon Sirius and Andromeda.  
  
You're not kidding, are you? he growled. No, I can see you're not. Either you're telling the truth or you at least _think_ you are.  
  
Andromeda bit her lip nervously. I'm pretty sure that's what it does. Like I already said, I couldn't use it. The original maker of this ring put all kinds of enchantments and spells on it to limit the people who could use it. She eyed the ring as Kingsley passed it to Hestia Jones. But I know the story behind it, and I know the qualifications.  
  
And I'm the lucky one, Sirius said sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
It's pretty powerful, isn't it? Tonks asked.  
  
Yep. And no matter what your dear mother says, I have _no idea_ how to use it.  
  
But you can learn, a voice said quietly from the corner.  
  
Everyone jumped and turned to see Dumbledore clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his scarlet robes. An instant later, the kitchen became doubly crowded as a flash of green fire appeared in the fireplace and Hagrid climbed out to join them.  
  
Dumbledore took the ring from Hestia and held it up to the light, peering critically at it. He studied it for several minutes, while the others looked on in silence. Finally Dumbledore lowered the ring and fixed his piercing blue eyes on Sirius.  
  
This _is_ the original Black family heirloom, the Ring of Fire. It's true that it's extremely unpredictable and dangerous... but you, Sirius, have the power within you to control it. He crossed the room and pressed the ring into Sirius' hands. Slowly, Sirius slipped it onto the ring finger of his right hand. He looked down at it as if seeing it for the first time, then swallowed.  
  
I want to use this ring to protect Harry, and Remus..... and everyone I love, he murmured, and looked back up at Dumbledore. But you're going to have to teach me.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now. This chapter - MINOR SHOUJO-AI (girl/girl) stuff, and incest!  
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 9  
  
  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange hurled the _Daily Prophet_ away from her and stood, in a towering rage, making everyone else around the table jump. _How_ did he escape?! He's worse than the damned Potter boy... I've tried to kill him twice and he just - won't - _DIE_!  
  
Narcissa Malfoy laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. Bella... calm down. It's true that Black keeps escaping... I don't know how he does it... but I'm sure it's just luck! Someday soon, both he and Potter will meet their ends - Dumbledore as well!  
  
And Lupin, Bellatrix snarled. I just know he's part of the reason Sirius keeps coming back.. I just _know_ it...  
  
Most likely because neither of them is willing to give up sex, Lucius said coolly from behind them, sipping at his cup of tea. Didn't you know they are.... together, Bella?  
  
I knew, she scowled. It's pretty damn obvious.  
  
Lucius set down his teacup, smirking maliciously. He swept his long, blonde hair out of his eyes and stood. Bella, my dear... if it makes you feel any better... perhaps I can go to the Ministry, and do a little... ah... _investigating_ for you. If you wish, that is.  
  
How do you mean?  
  
No doubt the Minister knows things he hasn't made public, Lucius said smoothly. About the results of the fire... how and _why_ Black was pardoned... Severus wasn't able to find out for me... _pity_ Fudge doesn't feel too kindly towards the staff of Hogwarts right now...  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange cackled unpleasantly. I'm just amazed that the school wasn't shut down entirely after what happened to Dolores Umbridge...  
  
She deserved it, Narcissa said indifferently. She glanced over at her son, who had been sitting quietly at the table the whole time, absorbing every word. Draco... run along, now...  
  
Yes, Mother, Draco said courteously, hiding a smile of contempt. As he passed his father, Lucius reached out and stroked his son's fine blonde hair almost lovingly.   
  
Next time.... be sure Potter gets hurt.  
  
I would have... if Granger hadn't butted in with her stupid stories... Draco replied.  
  
Lucius bent, glanced around to be sure no one was watching them, and brushed a quick kiss across Draco's lips. Good boy. He straightened up. You heard your mother... run along...  
  
Yes, Father, Draco smiled, leaving the dining room and hurrying along to his bedroom. As his footsteps faded up the marble staircase, Lucius turned back to the others.   
  
I'll be going now. It's a shame, really, how easy it is to manipulate the Minister... He chuckled. All it takes is a simple Imperius Curse...  
  
Be careful, Rodolphus' brother Rabastan rasped from his place by the fire. Potter named us all as Death Eaters - and ever since Fudge found out the Dark Lord really has returned, he's becoming more and more cautious.  
  
Lucius shrugged on his traveling cloak, the benign smile never leaving his lips. You forget, Rabastan... he trusts me, Potter's claims or no... after all, everyone knows Black is innocent, but the Minister hasn't been taking advice from _him_, now has he?  
  
He was still smiling as he left the house, the sound of his family's cruel laughter following him as he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah! Lucius! There you are, I've been trying to contact you at home....  
  
Smiling maliciously, Lucius closed the door of the Minister's office behind him and went to shake Fudge's hand. Forgive me, Minister... I had some... errands to attend to before I arrived here.  
  
Good, good... Fudge smiled indulgently. Lucius hid a triumphant smirk as he seated himself in the chair before the Minister's desk. Ever since his release from Azkaban a mere week after being sent there, he had been careful to keep Fudge under a firm Imperius Curse. A Disillusionment Charm, a perfect sense of timing, and his own sneaky nature made it possible for Lucius to escape the prying eyes of Ministry employees who would rat him out. It amused him to think that the opposing side were so easily fooled - if it weren't for that Muggle-lover Dumbledore, the Dark Lord would have had free reign from the start.  
  
_And if it weren't for that damned Potter boy...._  
  
I assume you've heard of Sirius Black's pardon, Lucius? Fudge tented his fingers. He's your wife's cousin, isn't he? Do you know anything about him? Can he be trusted?  
  
I never personally knew him, Minister, Lucius said smoothly. Frankly, I only met him once or twice before he was sent to Azkaban, and he never had much to say. He was pretty much the black sheep of my wife's family - no pun intended.  
  
Fudge let out a dry chuckle. I think most of the Wizarding community still sees him as a dangerous person, and I myself think he's hiding things that only a few people know - Dumbledore, for example, and Lupin -  
  
Hard to gain the community's trust when you're in a - shall we say - _physical_ relationship with a werewolf, Lucius said with a mean smirk. But surely, Minister - you pardoned him. Why would you do that, if there's still a shadow of doubt?  
  
Fudge puffed himself up indignantly. Unfortunately, the return of You-Know-Who forced me to recant his sentence - he's obviously a fervent opposer of You-Know-Who. Dumbledore all but ordered me to do it - but still, if I could get him on something else... think of it, Lucius, found in the Department of Mysteries long after Ministry hours.... escaping Azkaban, evading capture for so long, who knows what else -  
  
Indeed, Black seems to have the luck of the Devil himself, Lucius mused. Though I doubt he did it without help... what happened in the Department of Mysteries?  
  
Even without the Imperius Curse, he reflected, Fudge would have been all too eager to tell. We have a Veil down there - kept strictly for the Unspeakables' studying purposes - you know, of course, that Black was knocked behind it in June. Apparently the Veil is not the gateway to death that we imagined it to be... Black was found two weeks later, injured and weak, but still alive. He had seemingly popped out of nowhere... I was there when we found him. Lupin, apparently, had a screaming fit, claiming Black was alive - whether it was prophesy or not, I can't be sure. At least, Dumbledore says Lupin kept saying Black was alive, and they traced him to the Department of Mysteries. He was being threatened by three strange women... they wanted to take him through to the land of Death, or so I think.  
  
Lucius pondered this. Vaguely, he recalled a tale he had heard from Bellatrix, later confirmed by the Dark Lord himself - that the guardians of the dead never gave up their captives. Why didn't they take him?  
  
Lupin slit his wrists and offered them his blood in exchange for Black. They accepted... we got Black and Lupin to St. Mungo's in time to save them... I don't think they're worth saving, but Dumbledore had taken the situation forcibly from my hands by then....  
  
Well. This was news. Lucius stored it away in his mind carefully. The conversation at supper tonight would be far from boring, that was for certain.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bellatrix knocked cautiously on her sister's half-open door. Narcissa was lying on her bed, her hair and her long skirts spread out all around her, an arm over her eyes. As Bellatrix entered, shutting the door behind her, Narcissa took her arm away from her face and sat up.   
  
What's wrong, Bella? She drew her youngest sister into her arms, reaching up to take out the gold hairpin that held Bellatrix's hair away from her face. It tumbled down like an ebony river, and Narcissa combed her fingers through it lovingly. Bellatrix had always been her favourite relative, and a much better sister than Andromeda - while Andromeda had spent her time running around with Sirius, dressed like a Muggle teenager, Bellatrix had always been happy to stay with Narcissa, letting Narcissa play with her hair or cuddle her. They had been very close, and still were, despite Bella's long imprisonment in Azkaban.  
  
I'm worried, Bellatrix said softly, her words muffled against the front of Narcissa's gown.  
  
Worried? Why should you be worried?  
  
Sirius. Is it really possible that he could have survived? I've tried to kill him three times, and he just won't die. How does he do it?  
  
I don't know, sweeting, Narcissa sighed, kissing her sister's cheek. No doubt Dumbledore and Lupin play a large part in his survival, like you said at breakfast.  
  
Bellatrix rested her head in the curve of Narcissa's neck, her arms slipping around her sister's slender waist. By the way... I've been meaning to ask... whatever happened to Uncle Cèpheus' ring?  
  
Not sure... I'm sure Auntie Adhàra kept it after he died... actually, I think Andromeda has it now... why? It's just an old piece of junk, it's not important.  
  
Bellatrix pulled away from her sister. What? Cissa, you don't know what it does, do you?  
  
Besides clutter up someone's jewelry box or finger? No, I didn't think it was anything special.  
  
Uncle never showed you?  
  
No... what does it do?  
  
Bellatrix didn't answer at first, instead looking down at her fingers and remembering when she was younger... sitting on the floor beside her cousin Regulus, as the two watched Regulus' father Cèpheus do tricks in the air with his magic ring, which was imbued with the power of fire. He could send rings of fire blossoming from his finger, soaring around the room and always vanishing just before they touched the ceiling... light a fire in the wood stove without stirring from his chair... She remembered how she and Regulus loved watching those displays. They were the only ones who ever saw - Narcissa had been too busy with school and her new boyfriend, and neither Sirius nor Andromeda wished to join them.  
  
  
  
Bellatrix shook herself out of her musing and pulled Narcissa back into her arms. I'm sorry, darling... old memories. She played absentmindedly with the laces on the front of Narcissa's gown, loosening them. That ring... if Andromeda still has it, I think we're okay. She only had a vague idea of what it does... but if she tells Sirius she has it...  
  
Narcissa tilted her head to one side, her long blonde hair pooling in the dip made by their touching shoulders. He knows what it does?  
  
Of course. As much as I hate him, I have to admit he's not stupid. It was his father's ring, after all - I'm sure he knows perfectly well what it does. I just hope he doesn't start wondering where it is... or that Andromeda doesn't give it to him....  
  
Her sister gasped softly as Bellatrix slipped her hand inside her gown. I don't think he will, she said, a trifle breathlessly. He hated everything to do with his father, after all... but let's forget that for right now...  
  
Bellatrix smirked, unlacing her own gown. Fine by me.... we'll just wait until Lucius gets home....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco heard the door open and close. His father must be home... smirking, he rose from his bed and went downstairs.  
  
Lucius was hanging up his cloak, a fierce scowl playing across his face. Ever since Potter had freed their house-elf, Lucius had never quite gotten used to hanging up his cloak on his own - usually he just threw it onto a chair and let Dobby take care of it. Oh, well, things couldn't be helped... As he turned, shutting the door of the coat cupboard, Draco entered the foyer.  
  
Hello, Father... all well at the Ministry?  
  
Lucius drew his son to him. The Minister gave me quite an earful today... he smirked. Of course, he didn't tell me anything about the Department of Mysteries, however hard I tried... even under the Imperius Curse I can't get him to say anything about it. Perhaps he knows nothing about it, and all his babblings are merely to cover his innocence...   
  
Draco moaned softly as his father kissed his neck. Did he tell you anything about Black?  
  
Indeed he did, my love. It seems our dear Minister is not too fond of Potter's godfather.... Anyway, I've found out at least a little bit. I don't know whether the Dark Lord will find my information very profitable, as he did Kreacher's - seems a pity we had to lose such an effective spy as that elf. He turned and started up the stairs, hand-in-hand with Draco.   
  
Did the Minister have a reason why Black keeps surviving?  
  
They went into Draco's room. Lucius shut and locked the door behind him. Theories, nothing more... he believes Dumbledore and Lupin are behind it, like your aunt suggested... though I never would have believed it, Lupin and Black's... affection... for each other seems to have benefits.   
  
Draco flopped back on his bed, peeking up at his father from under his pale bangs as Lucius unbuttoned his shirt. Does it?  
  
I wouldn't know. But it looks like there's more to being a werewolf's mate than just rutting at the full moon... I should discuss this with Severus, he is very knowledgeable on the subject...  
  
Draco's eyes widened as his father got into bed beside him. Professor Snape? What does he know about werewolves?  
  
Quite a lot... I believe it was his hope at one time to become Lupin's mate...  
  
But - they hate each other....  
  
We're back to Black again. Severus hates Lupin for choosing Black over himself, naturally... someday, I'm sure, Severus will tell you the story, should you ask. I myself only know part of it....   
  
Maybe I will, Draco smiled as he was pulled into his father's embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius stood alone in the Weasleys' garden, looking up at the night sky. He played absently with the chunky ring on his right hand. His father's ring... a ring that had been passed down to the eldest male of the family since the Middle Ages.... a ring that held frightening powers and unbelievable risks. The first key to using it, Dumbledore had told him, was to _want_ to use it. Whether the user wanted to use it for good or ill, it didn't matter; as long as the user had no doubts about what they were doing, the ring would always obey the slightest command....  
  
Footsteps crunched in the grass behind him. Before he could turn, Andromeda was at his side. Her lovely dark eyes searched his face for some betrayal of his inner emotions. Sirius... are you okay?  
  
No. Not at all. Sirius looked back up at the stars, blinking back threatening tears. I don't think I've ever felt any less fine.  
  
You've got to trust in Dumbledore, you know. Andromeda put her arms around him. If he thought this ring was dangerous, or if it wouldn't help us at all, it would still be at home in my jewelry box, not on your finger. There's _some_ purpose to it... Dumbledore obviously thinks so. Are you going to double-guess him?  
  
No... no, I know he's doing this for the good of everyone. Sirius swallowed. But I'm still scared. I can't help being scared. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Andy.... it's hard, being the one everyone else is putting their trust in.  
  
Andromeda smiled slightly at the old pet name. I know it is, dear. But you've got to be strong. You have everyone behind you. It's going to be a tough fight, but we can do it. If not for the sake of the wizarding community - and for the Muggles - then just do it for Harry. Think how much easier and happier his life will be without the Dark Lord around.  
  
I would love to be the one to make Voldemort pay for what he did to Harry... and James, and Lily... and all of us, Sirius growled, ignoring the shudder that went through Andromeda's thin body at the sound of the name. It's not my place to take him down, though... that's Harry's job.  
  
How do you know that?  
  
I just do. It makes sense, doesn't it? Voldemort's been coming after Harry for years - oh, stop it- he hugged her a little tighter as she shuddered at Voldemort's name - ... I just think it's going to be Harry who kills him in the end.  
  
Andromeda rested her cheek against his chest, playing idly with a stray lock of his hair. Yeah... I think you're right, too, Siri. We have to put our faith in Harry, too... that he'll triumph again and get rid of the Dark Lord once and for all....  
  
Amen, Andy, Sirius sighed.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
(A/N: I must apologize for taking so long with this chapter!!! I was totally stumped for ideas come the end of Chapter 8. I did a lot of thinking, but kept bumping into brick walls. I had no one to discuss it with (they were all studying for midterms and I didn't want to interrupt them), so I put it aside for awhile. At one point, I wrote a few more sentences, became stumped again, and abandoned it for another few weeks. Then I realised I could switch one minor sentence, and my gateway would be open! After I did that, the ideas came rushing in!!! So, once again, sorry!! I'll try my hardest to be quicker with the next chapter... please don't be upset with me if I'm slow! I promise, I'm determined to finish this!  
  
You know, the entire Black/Malfoy/Lestrange family was very incestuous in this chapter. Well, except for Sirius and Andromeda, who were acting just like beloved cousins... but the others got a bit naughty on me, and I couldn't stop them. I don't know, the Blacks just seem like this family where incest with your evil relatives is considered all right. It's just my personal opinion, and I'm sorry if it grossed anyone out... I'll keep it majorly toned down in upcoming chapters, I promise!)  



	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I get tired of saying that!  
  
**Warning:** Contains major *OOTP SPOILERS* and *SB/RL SLASH*. If you wish to avoid those things, please turn back now.   
  
**Notes:** *PLEASE READ!* This story is COMPLETELY AU, meaning it never happened and probably never will (sadly). This is just me trying to bring back the character I love the most.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 10  
  
  
Ron paced up and down his bedroom, punching his fist into his palm. Harry was sitting on Ron's bed, eyeing him nervously. For the better part of an hour, his best friend had been pacing and muttering dark threats under his breath. Harry wondered what was going on in his mind.  
  
Er - Ron?  
  
Ron ignored him. Harry frowned and launched a pillow at him.   
  
Ron yelped as the pillow collided with his head. Harry! What?  
  
I was just going to ask that, too, Harry said sourly. You've been pacing around all day, talking to yourself. It's really creepy. Sit down and tell me what you're thinking about.  
  
The redhead dropped onto the bed beside Harry. Mostly Fred, he muttered. I miss him, you know, but every day it's... it's like I need to get revenge for him. I think I'd do just about anything to get back at Bellatrix for killing him....  
  
Harry put an arm around his shoulders. I know what you mean. I still want to to kill her for what she's done to Sirius. I mean, he's okay - physically, anyway - but still.... His emerald eyes narrowed. Sometimes I think it would be worth becoming a murderer, just to see the end of her.  
  
The end of all of them, Ron sighed. I'm so tired of it all, Harry. I wish we could go back to the way it was, with nothing to worry about but our exam results.  
  
Me too, Harry said glumly. But you know we can't... our only choice is to fight back as best we can and hope everything turns out all right.  
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed unhappily.   
  
Come on, I expect Penelope's going to be calling us for lunch soon, Harry said, standing.   
  
I guess... Ron sighed, getting to his feet as well.  
  
Harry opened the door and nearly walked into George, who had been standing directly outside. They both jumped.  
  
Ron gasped, clutching at his chest. George, what were you doing lurking around my door?  
  
George bit his lip. I - I came up to tell you it was almost time to eat, and I - overheard what you were talking about. He looked down at his feet, uncharacteristically ashamed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear, but there's no use pretending I didn't. And Ron - I have to say that I feel the same way you do. I think Bellatrix should rot in Hell for what she's done. But first I want to see her suffer.  
  
There was an odd gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Harry glanced at Ron, and was alarmed to see a similar look crossing his face.   
  
George's got a point, Ron said slowly. He seemed to be thinking hard. After all, it's her fault Fred is dead. Everything's her fault, right? It's... like a chain of events. She killed Sirius. He came back. And everything that's happened since then has been screwed up, right?  
  
It's not just Bellatrix, Harry said. The Malfoys are behind some of this, too.  
  
Then... let's just kill them all, George said.  
  
Wait - _kill_? Harry shook his head. George, I think the best thing to do is send them back to Azkaban -  
  
Harry, are you daft? Come on. They've escaped from Azkaban once. And besides, the dementors are working on You-Know-Who's side now! They're not going to resist if his supporters decide to just waltz out the door! Ron led the way downstairs. It's either kill or be killed. Don't you get it yet?  
  
Kill or be killed? Bill had overheard them. What are you talking about?  
  
Taking on the Death Eaters, George said fiercely. To get revenge for everything they've done.  
  
Hang on! Bill shook his bangs out of his eyes. Are you guys all stupid, or something? You can't do that! The most you'll do is get yourselves killed! The Death Eaters are a lot more powerful than a bunch of underage wizards - it's best to leave this in the hands of Dumbledore and the Order!  
  
Easy for you to say! George argued. You're _in_ the Order! You can do whatever you like, can't you? I'm going to do whatever I like, Bill. I'm of age now. You can't stop me, and neither can Mum or Dad!  
  
I wish you'd think of Mum and Dad before you start all this! Bill said crossly. They've already lost Fred. Do you really want them to lose you too? And Ron? It's a suicide mission, and you know it.  
  
George glared at his brother. You know, Bill, you can be an annoying berk sometimes. He stalked into the kitchen and flopped down in his seat. He looked angry, but there were tears in his eyes. Do you seriously think we should just sit on our asses all day and not do anything? For Fred? Come on, Bill!  
  
The other Weasleys, Fleur, and Hermione joined them at the table. Ron was silent as he and Harry sunk into their seats, but George plowed on.   
  
Who cares if we're alive, if we're not doing anything to help? Even if we die, we might as well take a few Death Eaters down with us!  
  
Bill looked helplessly at his younger brother, at a loss for words. You... you can't do it!  
  
George glared back. Ron cracked his knuckles, staring at the floor. Everyone else was quiet.  
  
Two loud cracking noises announced the appearance of Sirius and Remus, who had just Apparated. They blinked in surprise at the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
Um - bad timing? Remus asked.  
  
Bill huffed. Are you going to tell them, George? Or shall I?  
  
Tell us what? the two older men looked confused. George and Bill glared at each other. Finally, Ron cleared his throat.  
  
George and I want to take on the Death Eaters, he said flatly.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged skeptical looks, then sat down. Everyone eyed them, waiting for the shouting to begin.  
  
But Remus spoke quite calmly.   
  
What d'you mean, George demanded angrily. They killed Fred, after all! Do I need a better reason than that? How about, I want to protect the rest of my family? What if they show up tomorrow and try to kill Ron or Ginny? What am I supposed to do, say sure!' and let them go at it?  
  
That's not what I mean. Remus said sharply. My God, George, do you even understand what a risk it would be? And besides, you don't even know where the Death Eaters are located! How could you know where to find them?  
  
The Malfoys are Death Eaters, George said stubbornly. I'll bet anything that they've got Bellatrix and maybe a few others hiding right in their own house.  
  
Don't be stupid. Sirius said bluntly. You're not going off to get yourself killed. Not while I'm alive and kicking, at least. You can't take them on. Bellatrix is sneaky - and she knows a lot more spells than you, George, and is pretty damn powerful. Trust me, all right?  
  
Of all people, I'd expect you to understand the most, George said softly. You hated her anyway, and she's been trying to kill you ever since she escaped from Azkaban. Why not take the opportunity and kill _her_?  
  
I'm not willing to become a murderer for the likes of her. Twelve years in Azkaban was enough for me. And it won't matter if she's a Death Eater or not - you kill her, you'll be headed straight for Azkaban. You're not an Auror - the Ministry's got laws about ordinary citizens doing an Auror's job. Sirius brushed his long hair out of his eyes and glared at the plate of steak-and-kidney pie Penelope set before him. Look, I understand where you're coming from - but think about it. D'you think Fred would've wanted you to end up in Azkaban for life because of him?  
  
He had struck a nerve. George opened his mouth, shut it, opened it, shut it. He clenched a fist around his fork. As much as he hated to admit it, Sirius and Bill were both right. But he couldn't bear the thought of just sitting here, doing nothing...  
  
And now that the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who have been found out, they're bound to be more cautious, right? Ginny spoke up. I mean, everyone's on the lookout for them... even the Muggles are on the lookout for the Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban.  
  
Not necessarily, Charlie sighed.   
  
It became silent once more as everyone began eating, mulling over what had been said. Remus longed to have a peek into Sirius' mind and see what he was thinking; but then again, he thought, noting the ugly look on his lover's face, maybe not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy swore and threw his ashtray across the room, swearing. Narcissa wrung her hands, looking scared. She had finally told Lucius about her uncle's ring, and Lucius was not taking it well. Obviously, he had an idea of what the loss of that ring meant.  
  
And Bella was positive? Lucius growled, turning to face her. He flicked his cigarette butt into the fireplace. Dammit, woman! he seized Narcissa by the wrist and slapped her hard. Couldn't you have thought to tell me this _sooner_? Things like this can't be kept from the Dark Lord. If he gets wind of it... and if he thinks we held it from him....  
  
He let go of Narcissa and pushed her roughly away. Her feet got entangled in the hem of her gown, and she tripped. She cried out in pain, but Lucius paid no attention. His grey eyes were gleaming with a strange, insane light.  
  
But perhaps... if the Dark Lord is informed...  
  
He let that thought hang, standing stock-still and staring into the fire. It'll be very tough to get it away from Black. Do you think we could... get Andromeda to steal it for us?  
  
Narcissa laughed hollowly. Are you kidding? Never in a million years.  
  
There's got to be some way to retrieve it.  
  
If he knew we were after it, he'd destroy it. You know he'll die before he gives it up - and the way it's been going, he'd come back to life and get it back.  
  
This is no time for jokes. Lucius looked enraged. Narcissa couldn't tell if it was because of her, or if he was angry at Sirius. Either way.  
  
Lucius turned abruptly and crossed the room rapidly.  
  
Hey, where are you going?  
  
He shot a look over his shoulder at her. The library, my dear. I have a few things I need to attend to.  
  
But -  
  
Be a dear and send Rodolphus and Rabastan upstairs, would you? Lucius stormed off, leaving his wife to stare after him, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I ran out of ideas at the end!! This story is getting impossible! I don't know what I'm going to do next! Argh!! But better a short chapter than no chapter, right? Anyway.... expect a long wait before Chapter 11, because I don't know what I'm going to do. I might have to abandon this story, if I can't get any more ideas. *sniff* And it's so good, too!)  



	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** By now, you know all the disclaimers and warnings. If you don't, I suggest you refer to chapters 1 through 10.  
  
---  
  
Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 11  
  
---  
  
_ There was someone standing under a white arch overgrown with roses. This person was hidden in shadow, except for one hand which rested against the arch. A large, silver ring glinted on the hand. Remus had a shrewd idea of who the hand belonged to._  
  
_  
  
Sirius turned as Remus approached, taking a step out of the wall of shadow which had partially obscured him. Remus gasped and stepped back, raising a hand to his mouth. Sirius' eyes were blank and expressionless, strands of his long hair hanging in his face. He was dressed in flowing white robes, open over tight white trousers and high white boots. Splashes and streaks of blood stained the white garments.  
  
As Remus stared at him, horrified beyond words, Sirius reached up and plucked one of the roses from the arch. Its thorns dug into his skin, causing thin streams of blood to run down his wrist. Sirius sniffed the rose, then looked up at Remus. They stared at each other for a few moments, speechless. The rose' petals turned black in Sirius' hand and drifted to the ground.  
  
Finally, Remus cleared his throat and attempted to speak.   
  
Sirius... what are you... you're covered in blood. What have you been doing?  
  
His lover remained silent. He dropped the remains of the rose and lifted his hand to his lips, licking off the blood. The ring on his finger glinted ominously, its ruby almost like a sinister staring eye. Remus was very frightened now. He took a step closer, biting his lip, eyeing Sirius' empty expression as the man continued to lick blood from his hand and wrist.   
  
Siri... say something, please! What's _wrong_ with you?_  
  
_ Sirius said nothing. He closed his eyes and turned his back on Remus, raising his right hand to the sky.   
  
Flames suddenly sprouted from his ring, enveloping the rosebushes instantly and setting them ablaze. The flames quickly formed a ring around the two men, closing in.   
  
Remus cried, reaching for his lover. Siri! No, stop - please - Siri!  
  
Sirius kept his back determinedly to Remus, and began walking straight towards the wall of flames. At the same time, Remus could feel the fire coming closer and closer to himself, almost as if it wanted to keep him from getting to Sirius.  
  
Siri! Come back! No - Siri!  
  
The flames swallowed Sirius whole, but before he was fully engulfed in his pyre, Sirius turned to face Remus. His eyes were blood-red, and he grinned to reveal pointed fangs. Smiling like that, his clothes stained with blood and surrounded by flames, Sirius looked like a demon sent from Hell itself. Remus screamed in horror, turning away from that terrible sight, covering his eyes... screaming, screaming....  
  
_...Screaming himself awake at three in the morning, clawing at the blankets in his terror, sitting up to find himself in a hotel room, Sirius by his side.   
  
Remmie! What is it? Blimey - why are you screaming? Sirius gasped, one hand over his heart. He reached forward to put his arms around Remus, but the werewolf pulled away, the remnants of his dream still sticking with him. For a moment, Sirius was still the horrific entity from the dream, covered in blood and grinning with terrible fangs; but as Remus stared at him, struggling to catch his breath, he realised where he was and who he was with. He squeezed his eyes shut, opened them, and looked back at Sirius.  
  
He saw nothing now but a concerned man. He allowed himself to be pulled into Sirius' arms, burying his face in his lover's long hair and shuddering helplessly. Sirius held him until the shakes wore off and Remus was calm again.   
  
Remmie... what was it? A bad dream?  
  
The worst, Remus murmured against Sirius' neck. The very worst. Don't ask me about it - I can't - I can't....  
  
He opened his eyes just as Sirius moved his hand to touch his cheek. His eyes widened at the sight of Sirius' father's ring.   
  
Get it away from me! Now! He pushed Sirius away. Get rid of it!  
  
Sirius was clearly puzzled. Get rid of what, Remmie?  
  
That ring! Remus whispered. It's... it's evil. Get rid of it.  
  
You know I can't, Sirius said softly. If I don't keep it safe, Narcissa could get her hands on it. I don't want to think what she and Lucius could do with it.  
  
I don't care, Remus said wildly. I want it out of my sight - I can't look at it -  
  
Sirius slipped the ring off, then put it in the drawer of the bedside table.   
  
Remus said, and it was. He returned gratefully to Sirius' embrace, curling up beside his lover and shutting his eyes tightly. Despite the dream and the fear that had flooded him at the sight of the ring, he was feeling drowsy again.   
  
he murmured to himself as he began to drift off.  
  
Sirius asked softly, brushing Remus' bangs away from his face. What did you say, my love?  
  
But Remus was already sleeping deeply, the ring forgotten.  
  
---  
  
George Weasley pushed open the door of the Muggle pub and entered. After the events of that day, he had no desire to do anything but get drunk. Anything to dull the constant, gnawing hurt of Fred's absence. True, he wasn't even near the legal drinking age, but a few drops of Aging Potion and a magically forged ID would be plenty to fool the Muggles inside. Wearily, he slumped down at a stool in front of the bar, and ordered a strong shot of whiskey and a beer from the barman. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't even bother to look around at the other patrons of the pub. If he had, he would have received a nasty shock.  
  
Draco Malfoy was there as well - like George, under the influence of Aging Potion - keeping a lookout under his father's orders. Eager to have the most unlikely meeting place, where there was absolutely zero chance of another wizard overhearing them, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan had rented a room on the second floor of the pub. They weren't thrilled at being surrounded by Muggles, but it was the best hiding place they could think of. Who would expect any of _them_ to come to a pub packed with Muggles?   
  
Draco's eyes narrowed maliciously as he watched George, who was downing whiskey and beer in a heroic manner. He sidled a little closer to the redhead, hoping to overhear something. George was talking to a man beside him.  
  
Yeah... it's been bad, he muttered. My mum's completely broken up. She can barely function.  
  
The other man made a sympathetic sound. How many in your family?  
  
Seven, counting me and my brother.  
  
You'd think with all those children, your mother would have something to occupy herself with...  
  
Yeah, well... it's pretty much my younger brother and sister at home now... The rest of my brothers and I are on our own...  
  
Draco smiled. George must be talking about Fred's death. He inched closer, his eyes focused on George. The redhead looked like he was on his way to being drunk - empty beer cans and shot glasses were lined up neatly in front of him.   
  
It's all... _his_ fault.. George slurred, swaying slightly on his stool. Lord... Voldemort....  
  
He must really be drunk to say the Dark Lord's name out loud, Draco figured. He leaned closer, holding his breath. George hadn't even noticed him.  
  
It's his fault Fred is dead... Fred chased the elf, and the house fell on him... That bastard... the Malfoys told him everything... he sent visions to Harry, to make him think Sirius was in danger... George hiccuped. Great... filthy snakes... well, I've got it in for them... Take them on... I'll... curse them like they never... He blinked, then shook his head as if to clear it. Get my brothers.... Harry... we'll go after those Death Eaters... teach them a thing or two.... They'll never know what hit them... Sic a dragon on them... bet Charlie can get me one...  
  
Everyone around Charlie looked very nervous; they apparently thought he was a lunatic as well as a drunk. The barman tossed down his rag and grabbed George by the arm. Okay, I think you've had a little much... come on, now... he hauled George out of the pub, while Draco watched. A cruel smile spread across his face. This could be valuable information...  
  
Come, Draco, Lucius drawled from behind him. It's time we were getting back.  
  
Of course, Father, Draco replied sweetly, following his father and uncles out of the pub. There were ways, of course, that he could choose to divulge this information to his father... The best way, the way that would work, would be to seduce his father to bed, promising a secret, but not telling until he was satisfied... Draco smiled. This just might turn out to be a very enjoyable evening indeed...  
  
---  
  
  
  
Lucius glanced up from a sheaf of parchment he had been reading. His son was standing in the doorway of the library. The Aging Potion hadn't worn off yet, and Draco still looked like he was in his twenties - he had a delightfully pouty, seductive look on his face, the same Narcissa sometimes used. It was something in the Black blood - every member of that family had been amazingly gorgeous, though unfortunate circumstances had ruined the beauty of a few. Lucius was pleased to see his son looking like that.  
  
Yes, Draco?  
  
The young man sidled into the room, casually perching on his father's knee. He twirled a strand of Lucius' long, pale hair around his finger. Guess what I heard today, he said.  
  
I do not know. What did you hear? Lucius' hand rested comfortably on Draco's thigh.   
  
Draco smiled. I might be tempted to tell... maybe... if you're nice to me.  
  
How nice? Lucius asked, kissing Draco's neck.  
  
_Very_ nice.  
  
I think I can be very nice... Lucius murmured huskily. Come along, my love... let's see what we shall see.  
  
---  
  
How long are you going to be gone? Harry asked. He was sitting on the foot of Sirius and Remus' bed, watching them bustle around the room, packing up their things.   
  
Dunno. As long as it takes, I guess, Sirius sighed. He cupped Harry's chin in his hand and smiled. I promise, though - no matter what, we'll come back in time to see you off to school. Okay?  
  
Harry managed a small smile in return. Sirius and Remus were heading to France, on a mission for the Order. Harry didn't know what it could possibly be, and he couldn't help feeling conflicted over the timing. He was glad Sirius was able to get out and about and have something to do, and happy that the two men could finally get some time alone together after so many years of being apart; but on the other hand he felt it was a bad time to be going, what with all the turmoil over Fred's death and the great upset that seemed to have arisen among the adults with the arrival of the chunky ring Sirius wore on his right hand.  
  
I think that's about everything, Sirius said. He and Remus had gone over the room at least three times, but in all honesty, there wasn't that much for either of them to pack. Remus emerged from the bathroom carrying a plastic bag containing their toothbrushes, shampoos, and other bathroom things. He stuffed it in one of the suitcases and snapped the lock.   
  
I think we're ready, love.  
  
Sirius hoisted a few suitcases off the floor; Harry rose and grabbed a few bags as well. Remus took the last few things, including the folder of plane tickets Sirius had purchased a few days ago (Apparation was not a thing to be attempted across continents; the two wizards were going to rely on Muggle transportation most of the way), then followed, closing the door neatly behind him. While Sirius headed for the main desk to pay the bill, Remus and Harry dragged the luggage out front to the rental car.   
  
Do you guys really have to go? Harry asked quietly, as he and Remus loaded suitcases and bags into the car's backseat and boot. I'm going to miss you both.  
  
Remus smiled, putting down the suitcase he had just picked up and drawing Harry into a warm hug. I'm sorry. But this is something we have to do, you understand?  
  
Harry sighed as Remus let him go. I don't like it, though.  
  
Neither do I. But everyone has to do things they don't like. Remus squished a backpack into the last available space in the boot and slammed it shut. Sirius doesn't seem that eager to go anymore, either.  
  
How d'you mean? Harry asked.  
  
Remus looked back through the glass doors of the hotel, where they could see Sirius talking to the clerk. He seemed so excited when Dumbledore first told us what we were going to do. And I was, too. Even though we'd be working, it'd be... well, like a holiday for us. A chance to be alone for the first time in much too long. But then... the fire... and that ring... He shivered slightly, then raised a hand and ran it through his light brown hair. Somehow, I feel like we should be staying, and so does Sirius. It's like something's going to happen, something major, and it might turn bad if we're not here.  
  
He looked into Harry's worried eyes and smiled. Don't think about it too much, Harry. I'm sure we're just being paranoid. A little hard not to be, the way our lives have gone. He patted the teenager reassuringly on the shoulder. It's just the fancy of two old men.  
  
Who are you calling old? Sirius demanded, joining them. I'm not old yet, Moony.  
  
Of course not. Remus kissed his cheek and the three of them piled into the car. Harry was being dropped off at the nearest Underground station, where the Weasleys and Hermione would be waiting for him. He bit his lip uneasily, staring out the window as they drove. He had the same foreboding feeling as he had had last year, during the Christmas holidays, when he had been so reluctant to leave his godfather. It wasn't as strong, but Harry wondered if perhaps some part of him didn't know when bad things were coming... if that was true, he could take over for Trelawney after graduating... he smiled to himself.  
  
What's so funny? Sirius asked, catching sight of his godson in the rearview mirror.   
  
Nothing much, Harry said. Just.. thought of something funny.  
  
But the foreboding feeling gnawed at him as he stood on the Underground platform with the Weasleys and Hermione, saying goodbye to Sirius and Remus. There were hugs and kisses all around, then the Weasleys got onto the train, letting Harry say goodbye in private.   
  
You know the rules, Sirius said, catching Harry in his typical one-armed hug. Don't do anything stupid, be a good boy, don't run into any dementors.   
  
Harry smiled. I promise.  
  
I suppose I should advise you to eat your vegetables, mind your manners, and do your homework, Remus said, giving Harry a hug. Seeing as your responsible' godfather forgot those important little things.  
  
Right. And I'll drink my milk, and I won't get detention, and I'll be very, very careful on my broomstick, Harry said. Have we covered the usual parental warnings?  
  
The ones that'll do for now, Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. Keep in touch, okay? I expect lots of letters.  
  
And I expect a postcard with a picture of the Eiffel Tower, or a croissant wearing a beret, Harry kidded, but feeling a lump in his throat all the same. A warning whistle sounded, and the conductor began calling for the last passengers to board. Ron stuck his head out the window.   
  
Get a move on, Harry! Unless you want to go to France.  
  
I'll be right there, Harry said. As soon as Ron's head disappeared, he hugged Remus and Sirius again. Love you, he whispered, so softly that no one else could hear.   
  
Same goes both ways, Sirius whispered back. He and Remus looked close to tears, and Harry felt the same way. Hurry up, now.  
  
Harry reluctantly boarded the train, and he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny leaned out the window to wave as the train pulled out. Sirius and Remus waved until the train was a speck in the distance, then headed back up to the sunny streets and their car.  
  
I don't want to go, Sirius muttered as they pulled onto the motorway.  
  
Neither do I, Remus said softly. I have a very bad feeling something's going to happen while we're gone.  
  
Me, too.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---  
  
(A/N: I'll be blunt. Expect a long wait until the next chapter. I'm sorry! But this story is so hard to write. I never meant for it to even be this long. It was just supposed to be a bring-Sirius-back-from-the-dead-everybody's-happy-the-end-five-chapters-maxium' kind of story, but I got carried away. I'm determined to see this through until the end, but it may take a very long time for us to reach the end. I apologize in advance. Just help me out by reading and reviewing when I update, all right? Thanks in advance, as well.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** By now, you know all the disclaimers and warnings. If you don't, I suggest you refer to chapters 1 through 10.

---

Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 12

---

Only a few days after the departure of his godfather and Remus, Harry found his feeling of foreboding growing stronger than ever. This probably had something to do with the determined glint he had been seeing in George's eyes lately. He wondered what was going on in his friend's mind. George seemed to have lost all rational sense since Fred's death, and Harry hoped George wouldn't do something that could lead to someone else getting hurt or killed.

Currently, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Penelope, and the nine Weasley children were gathered in Bill and Charlie's room. No one was saying much, despite the cramped conditions. The events of that summer seemed to hover over them like an ominous storm cloud, weighing them down so that they could hardly bear to raise their heads. Harry wished bitterly that he was in France. He even wished he was back in Grimmauld Place. He wished life was back to the way it was, in the days when Fred had been alive, in the days before Voldemort regained his body. All the trouble stemmed directly from Voldemort's return, and things had only gotten worse since Sirius' return from the dead.

We should do it anyway, George muttered. Go after the Death Eaters, I mean.George - Bill protested.

Be _quiet_, Bill. You're getting as bad as Percy. I don't think there's anyone in this room who would object to getting even with the Death Eaters for killing Fred. And it's not all just about Fred. Think of what the Death Eaters have been responsible for! Mum's brothers, Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon... the Longbottoms... Harry's parents... Cedric Diggory... when do the murders stop? When does it all end? He looked furious.

But George, killing to avenge a death isn't the right thing to do! Hermione cried. The prospect of what her friends were thinking of doing scared her badly. Any one of them might end up dead because of this ridiculous plan.

So we just stand by as more innocents get murdered? George asked angrily. Hermione, this isn't killing for fun! This is killing to be sure no one else gets hurt!He has a point, Ron piped up. It's not like we'd be killing innocent Muggles, or something like that. We'd only be killing a group of evil people who take pleasure in hurting others - isn't that right? Hermione couldn't express what she felt. It's not the same! Murder is wrong, no matter why it's done! She looked around the room at her friends. And it's like Sirius says - none of us is strong enough to take on a pack of Death Eaters!I thought you weren't taking advice from someone responsible for the murder of a _precious_ house-elf, Ron said, softly and bitterly. Hermione ignored him.

But if you put all of us together, what could happen? George inquired.

I - Hermione looked at Bill, Charlie, and Percy. To her horror, they all looked indecisive; she had thought they were dead-set against the idea, but now they appeared to be reconsidering. She didn't know about George, Ron, and Harry; but the three elder Weasley brothers had powers mature enough to kill.

Not even killing.... Charlie rubbed his chin. None of us are Aurors. You know we could just as well end up in Azkaban for trying to do an Auror's job. But if we could hold the Death Eaters prisoner.... contact the Aurors...You don't know where the Death Eaters are! Penelope said, frightened.

I know where to start looking, George snarled. Malfoy Manor. That scum, I know they're hiding some of their Death Eater cronies there... probably the ones who escaped from Azkaban last spring...It's _immoral_ ! Hermione cried, distraught. Harry rubbed at his scar. It was prickling painfully.

Percy cleared his throat. Heads swiveled, expecting a long speech. He took off his specs and began to polish them slowly on the hem of his shirt. he said slowly, I... I think George is right, in a way. I'm against killing to punish murderers, but I also feel as if... I owe a debt. After all, the Ministry was unconsciously... supporting You-Know-Who, even though we didn't mean to... He looked embarrassed, but determined. I think... I would like to repay the debt I owe to the rest of the community. But if I could achieve it without actually _killing_ these people.... just bringing them to justice.... George protested vehemently. Percy, I don't _care_ about Azkaban, or punishment, or whatever! Bellatrix and her comrades deserve to be _dead!But we can't just barge out and do it, Bill said firmly. Think about it. We'd be putting ourselves in danger. Mum and Dad are already heartbroken over Fred, and if something happened to one of us, it would kill them.But - George argued._

No buts, Bill said firmly. We've been over this enough. I'm the eldest, and it's my decision. The answer is no.

---

Lord Voldemort's thin mouth curled up into a terrible smile. Nagini hissed, and he ran the end of a long finger along her back. Her master seemed half-awake; he was smiling and tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair as he dozed. He was trying his hardest to get into Harry Potter's thoughts, which had been proving more and more difficult by the day. _Somehow_, Potter was blocking him out. It wasn't Occlumency... but it was _something_. But nothing that child could do could keep Voldemort completely out of his head. He could catch snatches of Potter's thoughts now. Something about an attack. Worry for Black and Lupin, who were out of the country.... Finland, Fiji, the Falkland Islands... maybe France... an F country, anyway, doing work for Dumbledore. An attack... the Death Eaters... the Malfoys' manor.

Voldemort's terrible grin widened, and he broke the contact with Potter. He stood up. He would have to contact Lucius at once and tell him to be on the lookout. Just a couple of days ago, Lucius had reported that one of the Weasleys, George, had shown up in a pub, where he had blurted his plan to half a dozen Muggles. The Muggles had merely thought George was a drunk, but Lucius' son Draco had heard the entire conversation and reported it to his father.

It will take a distraction... Voldemort whispered to Nagini. Several... and the Weasley family will be playing a large part...

---

France was a lovely country. Sirius and Remus were staying in a hotel near Burgundy, which was close to the contacts Dumbledore had them working with. Remus served as translator, since Sirius couldn't speak French. Their mission was actually going quite well - they were trying to suppress a group of hags who were trying to sneak into Britain to join Voldemort's ranks, and had succeeded in forcing the hags back to their caves in the Andes, if only temporarily. In their free time, they made day trips to Paris and Nice. They saw museums and landmarks, ate in stylish cafés, ventured into the catacombs, and even took part in a wine tasting hosted and participated in entirely by witches and wizards. The beret-wearing croissant postcard was found, purchased and sent to Harry. The nights were spent in their beautiful hotel suite, making love or just talking for hours on end.

But try as they might to immerse themselves in work, pleasure, and play, the thought of the ring and the shadow of doubt their leaving Britain had cast over their minds was like a heavy weight on their shoulders. They had only been in France for less than a week, but it felt much longer.

Do you think we should have stayed in Britain? Remus asked his mate one night.

Sirius was staring out the window, chin in hand. It had started to rain, and the water ran down the glass in fat drops, obscuring their vision of the street below. As Remus waited for his lover to say something else, he found himself staring at the ruby set into Sirius' father's ring. It flickered and flashed in the light from the room's fireplace; hypnotic, almost. Remus shook his head and focused instead on Sirius' reflection in the window.

We should have stayed. Sirius repeated. He ran a hand through his hair. His left wrist still bore the jagged scar he had cut into his skin with the broken bottle. Remus tried not to look at that. There were too many things about his lover that hurt him to look at - the scar on his wrist, the awful ring... the scar across his chest from Bellatrix's curse... the haunted look in his eyes that was the result of being imprisoned in Azkaban and which would never fade away entirely. He swallowed hard and put his arms around Sirius' waist. His lover was tense, rigid. His hands were like ice, and Remus took them in his to try and warm them.

Something bad's going to happen. I can feel it. Sirius muttered, as Remus tried to rub warmth into his fingers, doing his best to avoid touching that horrid ring.

Remus sighed. So can I.We never should have agreed to leave, Sirius muttered. Dammit! I mean, think about it. Molly and Arthur can barely function. _All_ the Weasleys are still in shock over Fred's death. If something happens, they won't be able to fight back. Something flickered in his eyes. And Harry depends on us. I know he's got the rest of the Order watching over him, but I still wish we were there as well. It's not _right_ for us all to be separated like this. He headed over to the silk-sheeted bed, pulling Remus along. And the Death Eaters... Voldemort. What exactly are they planning? Bellatrix is still on the run.

They stretched out on the bed, Remus curling up close beside Sirius and closing his eyes as Sirius' strong arms went around his waist. A feeling of restlessness came over them. Fighting hags was all well and good, but it was a waste of time at the moment. They needed to be back in Britain.

---

As the Weasleys and their guests lay sleepless in their beds at the Burrow, and as Remus and Sirius lay sleepless in the hotel in France, too worried and sad to even consider making love, Lord Voldemort was getting ready to set his plan into action. 

He had called his Death Eaters together. They waited before him, dressed in their black robes, masks in hand and eyes gleaming with excitement as they awaited his announcement. Peter Pettigrew was flexing the shining fingers of his silver hand in anticipation. Finally, Voldemort decided he had let the tension build long enough. He cleared his throat and began dispensing orders.

Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Macnair - I want you to kidnap Bill Weasley. He... _knows_ things. Things about Dumbledore's pathetic plans... about the Department of Mysteries... the Veil... Black... and _Potter_. I want him. He will give us the information we desire, whether he is willing or not! He smirked. And he is also the reluctant one, keeping Potter and his friends from attacking us. If he is taken... the others will be twice as angry... and no one will be holding them back.

The four men bowed. Voldemort turned to the others. Bella, Avery, Dolohov - I have a different mission for you. His eyes gleamed as he handed Dolohov a small scroll of parchment. Go and find these people. And when you do, kill them. I don't care how - but be sure everyone knows. Most especially, be sure that Arthur and Molly Weasley know....Yes, my Lord, Dolohov murmured. He turned to leave. Bellatrix and Avery followed, and Voldemort turned to the rest of his Death Eaters. Well, my friends... I think we have a reception to prepare for!

The remaining Death Eaters cackled unpleasantly, and hurried to do as their master commanded. Voldemort's pale face split in an insane grin, and he laughed as well. Soon, very soon, Potter would meet his demise.....

---

Breakfast at the Burrow was a very quiet affair lately.

The kitchen was packed with Weasleys and their various guests. The only sound was the clatter of dishes and the sound of chewing. Fleur would occasionally distribute seconds without a word. Penelope was likewise silently pouring coffee and tea. Harry had gotten a postcard from his godfather and Remus, with the beret-wearing croissant on it, but he couldn't muster up a laugh at the amusing image. The message on the postcard sounded falsely cheerful and slightly strained, as if the two men were trying to make it sound like they were having a better time than they really were.

A flutter of wings startled everyone in the room, and they all looked up to see a spotted owl landing on the back of Mr. Weasley's chair. He took the letter from its beak and slit it open. His eyes scanned the parchment, and his skin slowly turned pale grey.

Molly - he held the letter out to his wife, his hands trembling. As soon as Mrs. Weasley took it, Mr. Weasley pushed his glasses up on his forehead and buried his face in his hands.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek of agony. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked utterly shocked. Arthur... your brother - his family!-What is it, Mum? Bill asked urgently.

Your uncle Augustus and his family were killed, Mrs. Weasley said in a quavering voice. By - by the D-Death Eaters.

Cries of dismay and anguish filled the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley hugged her husband, crying hard. Fleur and Penelope were crying, and the five Weasley boys were stunned. The cheerful, good-natured light that usually shone in Charlie's eyes was gone; Percy sniffed loudly and began to polish his specs. For a few moments, no one said anything. Then Mr. Weasley finally spoke.

We have to go, Molly, he said to his wife, looking glum. We have to go to Ireland and try to take care of everything.

Mrs. Weasley nodded bravely. I'll start packing now, she said, and hurried from the room, wiping her eyes on her flowered hanky.

George cast a look at Bill, clearly asking if this was enough to make his brother change his mind. But Bill didn't notice. He had gotten up to put an arm around his father, who continued to sit still, his hands over his face. Fleur and Penelope rose silently, tears glistening on their cheeks, and began to clear the table.

Harry felt a sick sense of dread in his stomach. It seemed like too much of a coincidence to him. His scar had been prickling the other night, during their conversation about attacking the Death Eaters... and just a few days later, Mr. Weasley's family had been killed... _Could_ it be a coincidence? Or had Voldemort been reading snatches of Harry's thoughts, and heard about their plans? _No, of course not._ But what if...

Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen, dragging two battered suitcases. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat loudly and got to his feet. He took a roll of parchment and a quill from the nearest drawer, and began scribbling. After a few minutes, he rolled up the parchment and tapped it with his wand. It disappeared. Though it looked as though he had found out how the Order communicated without owls, Harry didn't really care.

I've sent word to Dumbledore, he said. His voice was heavy with sorrow. If we leave, Dumbledore has to know. He'll have to put extra protection around the house, to protect you all while we're gone.

Harry didn't even bother to feel upset or angry that he needed to be protected everywhere he went, like he was unable to take care of himself. Half of him ached with sorrow for the Weasleys, and his other half burned with fury for Voldemort. How many people was he going to kill before he... completed his goals, whatever they were? He could wholeheartedly agree with George - Voldemort and his followers needed to be stopped by any means possible, before it was too late. He put a reassuring arm around Ginny, who leaned against his shoulder and sniffled.

Ron got up and crossed to the window, leaning heavily on the sill and looking glumly out at the wet, dreary morning. Hermione bit her lip, and followed him. She stopped slightly behind him, studying his reflection in the glass much like Remus had done in France. Ron looked miserable - even more miserable than he had over the past few weeks. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. It wasn't just the deaths of his family members; there was something else bothering him as well.

A flash of fire in midair made everyone start in surprise. A roll of parchment fell to the table, accompanied by a single phoenix feather. It was from Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley picked it up and began to read, his wife peering over his shoulder.

All right... Mr. Weasley sighed after a few moments. Dumbledore has agreed to let us go. He's going to place protective wards and charms around the house that will keep all of you safe until we return. He stuffed the parchment into his pocket and began struggling into his cloak. Mrs. Weasley took the Floo Powder down from the mantle, and went around the room, kissing her sons and their friends good-bye. Mr. Weasley seemed too dazed to do more than nod, but his children hugged and kissed him before he stepped into the fireplace with his suitcase and disappeared.

Be good, Mrs. Weasley whispered. We'll be back soon, stay safe... Another flash of green fire and she was gone as well.

There was a long silence after the Weasleys disappeared, broken only by the clinking of the dishes as they washed themselves in the background. Finally, George spoke, looking rather hard at his brother.

Well, Bill? How many family members do the Death Eaters have to kill before you decide to get your head out of your arse and _do_ something about it?

No one answered. They really didn't need to.

To Be Continued....

---

(A/N: Well, finally, I completed Chapter 12. After much groaning, grousing, complaining, whining, and dragging my feet, that is. I was totally unwilling to write this, since I considered this story to be utterly lame-o; but after Liz started waving hot branding irons under my nose, I hastened to the keyboard. Hopefully Chapter 13 will not take me six months to complete! I'm almost done, anyway. I'm planning on two more chapters, though I may end up with three. Can you believe this has taken me over a year to write? Well, if I weren't so lazy, it wouldn't take me so long.

If you're interested in updates on my ongoing stories, please visit my LiveJournal! I can't give out the address here, because for some reason takes out web addresses written in stories. However, if you go to my profile, there is a link in my bio, and it's listed as my homepage. I also try to put up fanart there too, so it's worth a peek, especially if you like reading my lame rants. Now, please stay awake a few moments longer so I can discuss one more thing: Gift Art!

In other words, pictures people draw for me, based on my stories. (Though they could just be something completely random you just felt like drawing for me.) Some writers don't like this - BUT I DO!! I love it when people draw things for me! No matter what you think of your talent or whatever, every drawing someone sends me is CHERISHED! I save them on the computer, print them out, and show them off proudly to my family and friends. Some I love so dearly that I print an extra copy and tack it up on the bulletin board in my room. So please! Send art my way! I would love you forever if you did! Please, never feel bad about what you've drawn. Never say stuff like, Oh, it's horrible, she'll hate it". I can promise you I won't, unless it's something gross like a VERY graphic drawing of Snape and... uh... Umbridge having sex! (Ewwwww! But who would draw THAT?) I especially love Sirius/Remus, but if you want to draw any of the HP characters, or maybe characters from Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, or an anime, I'll love it! I promise!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** By now, you know all the disclaimers and warnings. If you don't, I suggest you refer to chapters 1 through 10.

-

Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 13

-

Cheer was hard to come by in the Weasley household in the next few days. Dully, Harry often wondered how much worse life could get for himself and the people he loved. He felt torn by his emotions - fury at Voldemort, heart-wrenching sorrow for the Weasleys, fear at what might happen next, and almost unbearable guilt. He was certain it was his fault all of this had happened; Voldemort was harming his friends and their families in an attempt to destroy _him_.

He sat motionless on the back porch, looking glumly out across the back garden, his chin resting on his knees as he hugged them to his chest. Night was falling, but Harry didn't care. He didn't really have an appetite for whatever Penelope was cooking.

"Harry?"

He looked around. It was Ginny, looking concerned. She sank down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Liar," she said, with faint disgust in her voice. "You're upset."

"So what? Everyone is," Harry responded.

"I know that. But you're feeling guilty again, aren't you?" she looked closely at him. "You always blame yourself when something goes wrong."

"If it weren't for me, Voldemort wouldn't have come after your family," Harry said. "He's trying to destroy me, Ginny. And he tries by hurting people I care about." His scar prickled a little, and he rubbed uneasily at it. "But what's worse... I think Voldemort knows what George wants to do. I think... I think he was listening in on my thoughts the day Bill and George argued. I think he knows what we want to do, and he's... trying to lure us out, or something. Maybe he thinks killing others will make us.. reckless, less aware of what we're doing."

Ginny gaped at him, her brown eyes wide. Harry felt worse for scaring her, but couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her. He took her hand and squeezed it without really knowing what he was doing.

"I can't decide who's right," she said finally, lowering her head. "Sometimes I think George is right - the Death Eaters need to pay for what they've done. But then I get scared of what might happen, and I think Bill is right, that we should stay home where it's safe and let the Ministry sort it out. But then I think the Ministry doesn't have the slightest clue, and I side with George again. I'm so... so confused, Harry. I just don't know who to believe!"

She burst into tears, pulling her hand out of Harry's grasp to cover her face. He reached out, meaning to hug her, but pulled back, not knowing what to do. She didn't look up at him; she just continued to cry as her tears fell to the grass, sparkling saffron-yellow in the glow of the setting sun. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Not for the first time, he wished Sirius and Remus hadn't left. He had a nagging feeling that they would be needed; and they were like his parents. He missed them.

-

Sirius was in the shower. He stood perfectly still, letting the water run down his neck, plastering his hair to his back. The only part of him which was moving was his hands, as he nervously twisted his father's ring around and around on his finger. He loathed the feel of it. It made him feel like he had actually accepted the ideals of his horrible family, and had finally taken up his place as the heir to the Black bloodline. He shivered at the thought, and reached out to turn the water temperature higher. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the hot drops hit his face.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered. "Just what the hell are we going to do?"

He didn't get an answer. He hadn't been expecting one.

With a long sigh, he finally reached for the shampoo and began washing his hair. Remus thought the ring was dangerous; Sirius vividly remembered the night Remus had screamed himself awake from the depths of a nightmare, swearing that he couldn't even look at the thing. Since then, Sirius had noticed the look of revulsion in his lover's eyes whenever he saw the ring. But what were they going to do? Everything Dumbledore and Andromeda said made him believe the ring could be used for good purposes.

He rinsed the lather from his hair. On top of everything else, there was the ever-present feeling that he and Remus never should have left Britain in the first place. How could they have even agreed to it? After everything that had happened... Dumbledore should have allowed them to remain home. Something big was going to happen, and they had to be there.

After drying off and getting into his pajamas, Sirius switched off the light and climbed into bed. Remus was already sleeping deeply, and for a few minutes his mate simply watched him, reaching out to brush Remus' bangs out of his eyes. More than anything, he wanted to be sure Remus and Harry were safe.

-

_Remus fought through the burning rosebushes, intent on catching up with Sirius. That awful, vampiric entity _couldn't_ be the real Sirius... his mate must be hiding elsewhere._

The flames had left a charred path of destruction that was easy to follow. He emerged from the singed shrubs to see his lover standing with his back towards him. Remus swallowed hard. "Sirius?"

Sirius turned, and this time he was different. His eyes were sad, almost like deep wells of sorrow and despair. His clothes were pristine white, the bloodstains which had soiled them now gone. The ring was still on his finger, and as Remus watched, Sirius raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Remus." Even his voice made him seem like he was drowning in a pool of misery. "Remus, I hate doing this. I hate putting my trust in my family. But love, if we can... stop Voldemort by using my family's power, it would be worth it. I want to keep you all safe. You, Harry... the Weasleys... Hermione... Andromeda and Tonks. If I can keep you all safe, I would be happy." Silvery tears trickled down his cheeks. "Please understand. It's my fault everyone is in trouble. I put them in this danger. I need to set it right."

"What -"

"Something is happening," Sirius continued in the same mournful voice. "There is trouble at home. If it should come to me using this ring to stop the terror, I wish you would forgive me."

"Siri -"

"Siri -"

Remus woke up, his lover's name still on his lips. Sirius was asleep beside him, one arm flung possessively across his chest. It was quite dark; the only thing Remus could make out in the moonlight shining through the thin curtains was the gleam of Sirius' ring. But somehow, he did not fear and hate it as much as he had. He closed his eyes.

_"Something is happening..."_

What was happening?

_"There is trouble at home."_

What kind of trouble?

-

Bill Weasley trudged slowly through the crowds thronging Diagon Alley. He was on his way to work, but his mind was a million miles away from the crowded Wizarding street. He was preoccupied thinking of his uncle, aunt, and cousins, killed by Voldemort's followers; and of his parents, who were going through so much grief. Why had their family been so suddenly targeted? Was it because of their connection to Harry? It seemed the most plausible reason, but Bill was damned if he'd blame his friend for it. It wasn't Harry's fault any of this happened. It was all on the whim of a twisted, evil man.

Bill sighed wearily. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and by the looks of things, neither had anyone else. Penelope no longer cooked with her same enthusiasm; George spent his time brooding and mumbling to himself; Charlie was unusually taciturn and moody. Nothing was the same anymore. Sometimes, Bill wondered how much worse things would become before they improved.

He stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall of Flourish and Blotts and lighting a cigarette. He closed his eyes. Life was so _miserable_ lately. Nothing he could think of cheered him up. Nothing had gone right since Voldemort's return. Bill had known on his induction to the Order that the battle against the Dark Lord would be a long and painful one; but until now, he hadn't realised just how bad it would be.

It was nearly nine. He'd have to hurry to make it to Gringotts in time. He dropped his cigarette and scuffed it out.

Just then, he felt a hand on his throat. Another hand was holding onto his robes, and as he struggled, a wand tip was placed to his temple.

"_Stupefy!"_ a voice hissed from behind him, and he knew no more.

-

The other Weasleys and their guests were at home. Harry was lying on his bed in Ron's room, trying to sleep. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before, and by now he was so tired he couldn't stand it. He rubbed at his stinging eyes. He just wanted to sleep... his eyelids drooped...

He was standing in a dark room. Before him was a dimly lit jail cell, and inside an unconscious man was handcuffed to the wall. Harry couldn't see his face, but he caught a glimpse of long red hair and a glitter of something gold. Something like part of an earring.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Harry hissed as Bill began to stir, his voice high and cold. "It seems we meet at last. I've had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of several of your relatives, but none of them were as handsome as yourself, I'm afraid... Now, tell me... what is your plan? What do you and your little friends have planned for me?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Bill panted. "You won't get it out of me."

"Now, boy... don't be silly... don't make me use the Imperius Curse on you... if you go along and tell me what I need to know, I promise your death shall be quick and painless..."

"No!" Bill turned away.

"You've made a mistake, my lad..." Harry smiled with cruel humour. "But no matter. I can always get your friends here another way... _Crucio!_"

Bill screamed in pain, and Harry began to laugh. He jerked awake, so hard that he tumbled from the bed, landing with a painful thump. He lay still for a few seconds, gasping and trying to absorb what he had just seen. He felt rather ill. Finally, he struggled to his feet and grabbed for his glasses. He had to warn everyone. He thundered down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. The other Weasleys, Hermione, Penelope, and Fleur were there, and they jumped when he skidded to a stop, colliding painfully with the counter and sending a silver mixing bowl tumbling to the floor.

"Harry, what is it!" Hermione cried in fright.

"It's - Voldemort," Harry panted. "He's - he's got Bill!"

Fleur shrieked, the cup of coffee clenched in her hand dropping to the floor and shattering. Coffee splashed across the floor, and Charlie had to jump up to catch Fleur as she slumped over in a faint. The others stared at Harry, as if they couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Harry fought back the urge to shout at them. "Look, we have to do something! Bill is in danger, and there's no time to wait for help! Practically every member of the Order is abroad. We need to get to him now!"

George stood up quickly. "You're right, Harry. We can't sit on our arses doing nothing. We've left it up to the rest of the Order all this time, and they've done nothing. It's time we act!"

Hermione grasped Ron's arm. "You can't go! What if something happens?"

"News flash, Hermione! Something _is_ going to happen! You-Know-Who's going to murder Bill if we don't hurry up!" George said impatiently.

"But - at - at least take the night to get ready!" Hermione cried. "You can't go off the way you are now - you're all exhausted, you can't possibly expect to battle the Death Eaters in that condition..."

"She's right," Percy said quietly. "We can't go running off half-cocked. We're all too tired. If we even try anything now, the Death Eaters can pick us off one by one. We need to rest, and prepare ourselves."

The logic in his argument was too valid to ignore. Even George could see the sense in it.

Penelope had succeeded in reviving Fleur and was gently dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth. Hermione rose shakily to her feet and began to mop up the spilled coffee. She still didn't think going off was going to solve anything, but she was also beginning to see that they had very few choices left. With most of the Order away, and Bill in danger, their time was short. She bit her lip hard. Either way, she didn't want to go. She might lose her friends... she might lose _Ron_...

-

The Weasleys and their guests retired early that night. Ron, however, was pacing nervously in the living room, his mind on things. Bill was in serious trouble. After Fred's death, it hadn't seemed like life could get any worse, but it had. A lot worse. Voldemort seemed intent on picking off every member of the Weasley family he could in an attempt to get to Harry.

A floorboard creaked, and Ron whirled around. It was only Hermione, dressed in a long white nightgown with her hair tied up. She was standing in the doorway, shivering slightly as she watched him.

"Hey -" Ron moved towards her. "Hermione, it's late, you should be in bed..."

"I know," she said. "But I couldn't sleep. I knew you were down here. What's wrong?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No, but -" she shivered again, and Ron unconsciously put an arm around her. "You can't go, Ron," she burst out. "You might die! You probably _will _die! And it will kill your parents! They've already lost so many people they care about! How can you keep hurting them like this?"

"Hermione, it's about revenge," Ron said. "He's killed half my family, I can't just sit around and let him and his Death Eaters get away with it!"

"Please, don't go," she begged, tears spilling down her cheeks. She clutched at his pajama shirt and wept. "Please, stay here with me! I love you, don't leave me!"

"Hermione -" Ron tried to speak, but she suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Her kiss was wet and salty from her tears, sweet and loving and desperate at the same time.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I kissed George. I know you saw us. But what could I do? I didn't know what to say to him. He was so upset over Fred... he... he told me how much he loved Fred. More than he should have. I felt so bad for him... I did the only thing I knew how. But I don't love him, Ron. I love _you_. I want you." She was pulling him along as she spoke, breathless, drawing him to the couch.

"Hermione, what -" Ron felt dazed.

"You can make love to me. Right now. I'll let you do anything you want, as long as you stay with me. _Please_." Her cheeks were shining with tears as she pulled him down on top of her. "Please, Ron."

He couldn't stop himself. His hands went to her hair of their own accord, pulling out the pins. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them clumsily before pushing the maroon fabric off his shoulders. He kissed her as he pushed up her nightgown. He was clumsy and inexperienced, but Hermione didn't care.

"I love you," she repeated softly, as he relaxed on top of her. "I really love you, Ron."

"I know." He sighed, his fingers running along her bare skin. "I know. I love you, too."

-

When Ron awoke early the next morning, he found himself on the couch, with Hermione sleeping peacefully on top of him. He looked around. The room was slowly lightening. Dawn was approaching, and he could hear people moving around upstairs. He carefully slid out from under Hermione, tucking the blanket firmly around her and bending to kiss her cheek before getting dressed. He hurried upstairs, only to bump into Charlie.

"Get dressed. We're leaving," Charlie whispered.

Ron nodded. He headed up to his room, where Harry was tying his shoes.

"Are you ready, mate?" Harry asked.

"No. But that doesn't matter, does it?" Ron withdrew clean clothes from his wardrobe and began to change.

"We aren't taking the girls, are we?"

"No. I don't think so." Ron felt guilty about taking advantage of Hermione and leaving her without a word; but he couldn't let Voldemort get away with killing his family any longer. It was time to put a stop to it.

After he finished dressing, he and Harry hurried downstairs to join George, Percy, and Charlie. Charlie looked pale, but his voice was firm. "I've put a charm on the house. As soon as we leave, it'll be activated. It'll put the girls to sleep for a while - long enough for us to get away." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what's going to happen to us out there, but we have to be strong. We can't let Mum and Dad down."

The other boys nodded, and followed him out of the house. Ron risked a glimpse back.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered.

-

Sirius awoke with a jerk. Beside him, Remus stirred. "Love?"

Sirius jumped out of bed and began pulling on his jeans. "Sorry, Remmie. But I can't... I don't think we should stay here any longer. Something is _seriously_ wrong at home. We need to get there as soon as we can."

Remus kicked off the blankets and sat up. He was relieved at finally being able to go home and see if everything was all right. He began dressing as well. "But Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore can do whatever he wants to us afterwards. Right now, we need to get home and make sure Harry's okay. Even if it turns out we're being silly and paranoid, we need to do this." Sirius was packing at top speed, Summoning their belongings from around the room and stuffing them into their suitcases.

"How will we get there?" Remus asked.

"Floo Powder," Sirius grunted. "We'll get ourselves to that Wizarding pub down the street and use their fireplace. I know it's uncomfortable, but it's the fastest way."

"You're right." Remus hurried out of the room behind his lover. They thundered down the stairs, too harassed to keep quiet. The night clerk looked annoyed when they stirred him from a sound sleep to pay their bill.

"Can't I get my sleep?" he burst out, as they darted across the lobby. "What's your hurry?"

They ignored him, speeding through the revolving door and charging through the streets. There was barely anyone out at this early hour. The sun was just beginning to rise as they burst through the door of _La Lumiere_, the wizarding pub. The barkeep looked up, surprised.

"A bit early, my friends?" he asked in French.

"We're in a hurry," Remus replied rapidly. "May we use your Floo Powder?"

"Of course," the barkeep said, still surprised. He emerged from behind the counter and knelt on the hearth, prodding the ashes with his wand. They burst into flames, and the barkeep straightened up and took an urn of Floo Powder down from the mantle.

"Here. You look like you're in some trouble. I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Remus said, taking a pinch of the powder and passing the urn to Sirius. He threw the powder into the flames and struggled to fit his suitcases into the fireplace before crawling in after them. "The Burrow!"

He vanished. Sirius pushed his own luggage into the fireplace, and thrust the urn back into the barkeep's hands. "_Merci_," he offered, and ducked into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

He shut his eyes and kept a firm grip on his cases as he whirled through the fireplaces. In no time, he was stumbling out of the Weasleys' fireplace, brushing soot from his robes. Remus was already there, looking deathly pale.

"They're gone, Sirius!"

"Gone!" Sirius raced up the stairs. The only people there were Penelope, Fleur, and Ginny, sound asleep. As he raced back downstairs to rejoin Remus, not bothering to wake the girls, Hermione emerged from the living room, yawning. She seemed strangely sleepy and clumsy; Sirius caught her as she stumbled over her own two feet. "Hermione, where are they?"

"Where... who?" She blinked up at him, slowly. He resisted the urge to shake her furiously.

"The boys! Where are they?"

She wobbled in his arms, leaning heavily against him. Remus looked scared. "Sirius... I think she's been drugged or bewitched. She's not right."

"But who did it?" Sirius asked.

His lover held out a scrap of parchment. "The boys did. They've run off. They're trying to take on... the Death Eaters. A-alone."

To Be Continued...

-

(A/N: Wow! Everything's getting updated. I'm in a creative fit lately, and I've been writing like mad. Besides updating this story, I've posted new chapters for "Treasure of Gryffindor" and "Glitter" (my original story), written several new Snippets, worked on 'Maid Service', and have started work on a new original story, "Divine Intervention", which I will post on FictionPress. Of course, you mustn't expect these surges of creativity very often. I just don't function that way. But hopefully, I can keep going for awhile longer.

I know, Ron was a jerk in this story. And I know a few of you will be mad that Hermione had sex with him in an attempt to keep him home. I know Hermione isn't a slut like that, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm sorry to all Hermione fans out there. Please forgive me!

We are fast approaching the climax of the story. Like I mentioned previously, the ending will be ambiguous and not quite happy, in an attempt to leave it open to books 6 and 7. Of course, as soon as Book 6 comes out in July, most of this story will go down the toilet, just like what happened to "The Marauders At Hogwarts" after OOTP was released. Forgive me. I'm no mind reader. And if I could read minds... SCARY. I'd be messing with people like Schuldich from 'Weiss Kreuz'.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** By now, you know all the disclaimers and warnings. If you don't, I suggest you refer to chapters 1 through 10.

**Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 14**

It took quite a while for Sirius and Remus to wake the still-sleeping girls, and to bring Hermione back to her senses. Finally, all four girls were awake and aware, standing in the kitchen with the two men and looking extremely worried.

"I can't believe they're gone!" Sirius brought his fist down on the table with a tremendous crash that made the others jump. His eyes flashed angrily as he looked at Hermione. "How could you have let them go? They'll get killed!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Hermione cried. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her nightshirt. "Sirius, I didn't want them to go! I begged R- I begged them to stay. I knew it was something they couldn't handle alone! But they wouldn't listen!"

"You didn't try hard enough!" Sirius shouted. "My God, Hermione, you thought sleeping with Ron would make a difference!"

Hermione reeled as if slapped. So it was obvious. But she didn't back down, though her voice was wavering. "I love Ron. I tried to make him see the dangers of what he was planning on doing. If we... if we made love, so what?" Her temper flared. "And what difference is it to you? You don't care about Ron! You only care about Harry. So worry about him, and keep your nose out of anything Ron and I might have done together!"

His eyes narrowed and he actually raised his hand to slap her. Hermione stood her ground, her jaw tightened, waiting for the slap. But it never came. Sirius lowered his hand, rubbing unconsciously at the scar on his wrist. He looked away from her, seemingly in an attempt to control himself. When he spoke again, it was in a voice of determined calm.

"I'm scared for all of them, Hermione. No matter how distantly, Ron and his brothers are family to me. I care for them as much as I care for Harry. I'm... just worried."

Remus took his mate's hand and squeezed it gently. "The important thing now is finding the boys. Where would they have gone?"

"Malfoy Manor," Ginny spoke up at once. "George really thinks the Malfoys are hiding Bellatrix and her husband there. They could be hiding more Death Eaters as well, maybe even the whole group that escaped from Azkaban last term." She bit her lip; she had to tell them what Harry had told her. "Harry said to me last night that - that he thinks You-Know-Who might... might know they're coming, too."

"_What!"_ Sirius and Remus stared at her in disbelief.

"He said he felt his scar prickling," Ginny confessed. "When George and Bill were arguing. He thinks Voldemort was listening in on his thoughts, and knows what the boys are going to do!"

"Shite." Sirius was deathly white.

"But Bill wasn't going to let that happen," Remus said, a cold feeling creeping up his spine. "He was against the idea from the very beginning."

"Bill ees gone." Fleur said hollowly. "'E 'as been kidnapped by ze Death Eaters."

A dread silence filled the room. Fleur sank into a chair and began to cry. Ginny moved to comfort her, while the others tried to make sense of the whole situation. In a manner of weeks, life had been so rudely interrupted and abruptly turned around. Would they ever be able to get back to a normal life?

* * *

It was a silent and serious group that got off the Knight Bus in Wiltshire. Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, and Percy stood on the curb with their hands in their pockets as the bright purple bus zoomed off, exchanging glum looks. The prospect of storming Malfoy Manor was seeming more and more idiotic as they continued on; but what choice did they have? Bill was being held hostage there, and they were the only ones that could help.

"Are you ready to go?" George asked faintly.

"I'm scared shitless," Ron managed through numb lips. "But we have to do this, don't we?"

"It's the first time we've ever done something like this without... without the help of the Order or Dumbledore or somebody," Charlie said. "But we have to. If we don't, we might as well start planning Bill's funeral, too. He's as good as dead without us."

Harry rubbed at his scar. It had been prickling all throughout their ride on the Knight Bus, and was now throbbing with white-hot pain. Whether it was because Voldemort was listening in on his thoughts again he couldn't tell; but he had a strong, uneasy feeling that the Dark Lord knew everything about their plan. He probably knew even now that they were almost at the Malfoys'. He swallowed hard. The possibility of death hadn't really struck home yet, but it was slowly dawning on him. If he died, it was all over. The world would succumb to Voldemort. Like it or not, believe it or not, Harry knew he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. If he died, it would leave the world open to Voldemort's tyranny.

He couldn't help but think of the people whose lives and futures were riding on his success. Sirius and Remus... he hadn't even been able to see them once more before jumping into the situation. Ginny - he had just as good as abandoned her. Hermione - his other best friend. She would be completely crushed if anything happened to him and Ron. Bill - his fate was depending on what his brothers and Harry did next. And all the others... Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, his friends at school, the rest of the Order... the people who had stood beside him, supported him, even sacrificed for him. It would be like letting them all down.

Death was not an option.

The boys all exchanged last looks. It was time. Their feet carried them, seemingly on their own, down the cobbled street which led to the Malfoys' enormous, secluded estate.

* * *

"I can't get in touch with _anyone!_" Sirius struck the wall in frustration. He had been trying to get ahold of Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, _anyone_ who might be able to help. He hadn't been able to reach a single one of them. "Where are they all?"

Remus shook his head as he entered the kitchen. "I can't get in contact with Molly and Arthur, Sirius. Something's very wrong." His hazel eyes were plainly terrified as he looked up at his lover. "I don't know if the charm the boys placed on the house is interfering with our communications or not, but nothing's working. We can hardly start communicating through the Floo Network - Dumbledore will be furious to know we even used it to get here this morning. What are we going to do?"

Sirius was silent. He could sense the eyes of Remus and the girls boring into him, waiting for his answer. He looked down at his hands, twisting his father's ring around and around on his finger. He bit his lip.

"I think it might be down to us now," he said slowly.

Remus looked alarmed. "'Down to us'? Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We're the only ones who know where the boys have gone. We're the only ones who can do anything. We can't reach Dumbledore or the rest of the Order. There's no one we can go to. We have to take things into our own hands."

"We can go and fetch the boys," Penelope said, "But they've had such a head start... Sirius, I'm afraid they'll be at the Malfoys before we can reach them..."

"Even if they aren't, we can't go barging into the Malfoys' to save Bill," Ginny whispered. "None of us are Aurors. We don't know anything. You and Remus can fight, but us..." she looked around at Hermione, Fleur, and Penelope. "Fleur and Penny are in the Order too. But none of us are experts at dueling. The Death Eaters would kill us all in the blink of an eye. But without help, You-Know-Who will... will... be angry, and he'll... murder Bill."

"We're damned if we do, and damned if we don't," Sirius said flatly. "I know what you mean, Ginny. It's going to be a lose-lose situation no matter what anybody does. Without Dumbledore, we're all screwed." He continued to twist the ring. "I can't let this happen. I can't let Harry die. Letting Harry die is like forfeiting the world to Voldemort. Everything we've done so far to keep Voldemort from achieving his goals would be wasted. The lives of the people who died fighting Voldemort would be in vain." He clenched his fists as James' and Lily's faces floated to the surface of his mind. "I don't want that to happen."

"But 'ow can we 'ope to do anytheeing?" Fleur whispered. "We 'ave no way of stopping zis."

"Bollocks," Sirius said rudely. He took a deep breath. "We have my father's ring." He glared down at it in distaste. "Fleur, I hate doing this. I hate putting my trust in my family. But, if we can... stop Voldemort by using my family's power, it would be worth it."

The words struck a chord in Remus' memory. He remembered the dream he had had shortly before leaving France, in which Sirius had uttered almost the same words. He remembered how Sirius had vowed to keep the people he loved safe. He remembered how Sirius had asked to be forgiven if the ring needed to be used.

"You don't even know how to use it properly," Hermione said.

"It's true I can't wield it in the capacity my father and my ancestors did," Sirius admitted. "But I can use it to at least hold the Death Eaters at bay long enough to get the boys out." He sighed deeply. "I can try, at least. To protect everyone."

Remus laid a hand on his lover's arm. He knew what he was about to say would send all of them into grave danger, and there was the possibility few, if any, of them would emerge alive. But he also couldn't sit around doing nothing - and neither could Sirius. It wasn't Sirius' style.

"I trust you, Siri," he said simply. "I believe in you. No matter how corny it sounds. I don't doubt you can use that ring well enough to at least hold the Death Eaters at bay while we find the boys, and rescue Bill." He looked anxiously at the girls. "You do understand the risks, don't you?" he asked quietly. "You do know what we'll be facing?"

"Of course," Fleur said, standing. Her hand was shaking, but her voice was steady. "We would 'ave not joined ze Order if we did not know ze consequences."

"We'll do anything to protect the ones we love," Penelope added.

Ginny nodded in assent. Hermione took a deep breath. "We have to do our best to keep everyone safe," she whispered.

Sirius looked at their grim but determined faces and nodded. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy opened the door of his basement dungeon and looked around. Bill was lying still in his cell, either asleep or unconscious. Bella sat on a stool near the doorway, looking restless as she filed her nails. Voldemort was gone.

"Bella, where is the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked, approaching his sister-in-law.

"He returned to his hideout," she said, shifting. "He made me keep a lookout on Bill. Apparently Rookwood and Dolohov have important things to tell him about the Ministry."

"What are we going to do when those brat Weasleys and the damned Potter boy show up?" Lucius hissed.

She fixed him with her cold, midnight-blue eyes. "The Dark Lord has told us to capture Potter. We can do what we like with the Weasleys, as long as we save Potter for him."

Lucius twisted a lock of his long pale-blond hair around his finger. After everything that had happened at the Ministry back in June, he had been certain Voldemort would no longer leave his Death Eaters to their own devices. But he also knew Bellatrix was highest in Voldemort's esteem. Voldemort trusted her, even after the incident with the prophecy. If he thought Bellatrix could take on Potter and the Weasleys, it was certainly possible.

It wasn't all up to the two of them, either. Rodolphus and Rabastan were there as well, and Narcissa was prepared to fight too. Though his wife was not an official Death Eater, Lucius knew she was devoted to Voldemort's cause and would do anything the Dark Lord - or he himself - asked her to do. Even if it meant killing that loathsome cousin of hers.

"I wish Regulus was here," Bellatrix muttered from beside him.

Lucius looked hard at her. "Are you jesting? Regulus? Bella, he was a coward. A bloody coward! He wouldn't bloody his hands over something like this."

She glared. "Maybe he didn't live up to the Dark Lord's expectations. But Regulus could be just as mean as the rest of us. He knew what made Sirius tick." She looked away. It was hard to explain, but she had always loved Regulus. He was, in her opinion, just what a cousin should be. He was exactly the way a _Black_ should be. While his elder brother had been parading around with Mudbloods and Mudblood-lovers, Regulus had stuck close to her and her Slytherin friends. While Sirius thought it perfectly fine to shag a werewolf of the same sex, Regulus had taken an interest in only the most beautiful pure-blooded girls. And while Sirius had renounced all claim to the family, and had walked out on them with Andromeda in tow, Regulus had been prepared to take up his position as the new heir to the Black family. His death had been a terrible blow to Bellatrix, even though it had been ordered by the man she so faithfully followed.

"When do you think Potter and his friends will show up?" she asked, turning the conversation away from Regulus. "They're overdue."

"They might be getting hesitant," Lucius responded coolly. "Even the best superheroes get cold feet at times."

"What if someone is interfering?" Bellatrix asked. "Dumbledore, for instance - the man is _always_ ruining the Dark Lord's plans -"

"The Dark Lord has created a diversion, Bella," Lucius answered. "He knew there could be no way to lure Potter here if Dumbledore was able to get wind of what's going on. While Potter draws closer, Dumbledore and his cronies - including your beloved cousin - are busy with other matters. The hags are raising a ruckus in France. The giants are rebelling in the mountains. Other Death Eaters are in various other locations, causing trouble. Dumbledore won't know what's happening until it's much too late."

* * *

Andromeda Tonks stared up at the sky, which was becoming grey and overcast. Something was bothering her. It was a kind of feeling, gnawing away at her mind. Something that was very urgent, though she couldn't place it. It felt like something was wrong, but the feeling was vaguely troubling; the way one might feel upon hearing about a killer earthquake in a far-off country.

She raised one slender, elegant hand to her lips and chewed nervously on a fingernail without realising what she was doing. What was wrong? What was bugging her like this?

The screen door creaked open and banged shut. Nymphadora called out across the garden. "Mum, are you okay?"

Andromeda turned as her daughter crossed the garden towards her. "What? Oh, my dear. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Is something bothering you?"

"No... not exactly..." her brow creased as she fingered the petals of one of her tiger lilies.

"Is it something serious?" Tonks persisted.

Her mother's eyes widened. Serious... Sirius.

"He wouldn't," she whispered, almost to herself.

Tonks looked confused. "What? Who wouldn't what? Mum?"

Her mother looked at her. A dazed, fearful look was in her dark-blue eyes. "Oh, darling... I think... that is, if Sirius is doing what I _think_ he's going to do - oh, I hope -" she didn't finish her sentence, but hurried past her thunderstruck daughter and into the house. She grabbed her jasmine-coloured cloak and pulled it on. As soon as Nymphadora had spoken, Andromeda had realised just what had been bothering her. Something inside her had sensed that Sirius was up to something. Whatever it was, it could be dangerous.

Tonks burst into the house just in time to hear her mother cry, "The Burrow!" and see her disappear into the fireplace with a flash of green flames.

"God - Mum!" Not bothering with her own hot-pink cloak, Tonks hurried into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "The Burrow!"

As the familiar spinning sensation overtook her, Tonks closed her eyes and prayed they wouldn't be too late.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N: I have a hard time with Bill being kidnapped. I'm always tempted to write 'Mouldy Voldie will kill Bill', or something like that, and I have to erase 'kill' and type in 'murder'. I don't want to write 'kill Bill'. It reminds me of those awful movies with Uma Thurman in them.

Secondly, I recently got a review for Chapter 1 in which the person (who shall remain anonymous; not that I protect identities, it's just that I can't remember their name and I'm too lazy to look it up) commented that they couldn't read my story because Remus called Sirius 'love'. Well! They should be glad they didn't reach the beginning of Chapter 3! This person also said they were certain I didn't mean to imply a Sirius/Remus relationship. Pffft. They don't know me very well, do they? Trust me - when I have Remus call Sirius 'love', I mean it. Those two are most definitely in love.

I'm sorry if what I believe clashes with what you believe, and if you think homosexuality is immoral or something, than I suggest you steer clear of every and all of my stories in the future. EVERY story I write has at least a reference to homosexuality. It's simple enough - if you don't like it, don't read it. That's why I post warnings at the beginning of every story - hell, every chapter! If you're too lazy to read the warnings and you encounter something you don't want to read, it's your own fault. Deal with it. That's why God invented the 'back' button.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** By now, you know all the disclaimers and warnings. If you don't, I suggest you refer to chapters 1 through 10.

Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 15

It began to pour as the Knight Bus pulled up to a curb in Wiltshire. Sirius, Remus, and the girls looked glumly out at the grey landscape as they made their way to the front of the bus.

"Blimey, what a day. Can't see why you wanted to come 'ere," Stan Shunpike said, pushing the door open for them. "Dreary place, it is. 'Arry and some friends already came this way today. Popular spot."

"Indeed," Remus smiled politely, as he and his companions stepped off the bus and under the shelter of an overhanging willow tree. For awhile, no one spoke as they stood and shivered. Occasionally a fat drop of water would slip through the willow's branches and hit someone squarely on the back of the neck. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance.

"Well, we can't waste any more time," Hermione said in a falsely cheery voice. "Let's get a move on, then."

Not one of them had thought to bring an umbrella, and there was no charm that they could use without attracting the attention of the Muggles; so they trudged through the puddly streets as they were, getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

Penelope pushed her soggy hair out of her eyes. Her magnificent curls had withered in the rain, giving her a bedraggled look. "Where exactly is Malfoy Manor?" she shouted above the drumming of the rain and the loud rumbling in the distance.

"There," Sirius shouted back, pointing down an old, cobbled road. If the girls squinted, they could make out the dim shape of a large house on the horizon. It seemed like an impossibly long way to walk, but they swallowed their complaints and followed. The cobbled street was uneven in places, resulting in large puddles too wide to avoid. Hermione winced as cold water sloshed into her shoes, soaking her socks and making them stick unpleasantly to her toes.

Lightning streaked across the steadily darkening sky, accompanied by a crack of thunder that made them all cover their ears and wince. Despite the fact that it was August, the air was growing colder. Soon, the small group was shivering, and had given up on trying to wring the water out of their hair or clothes. It seemed like the rain just came down heavier and heavier the more they pressed on.

Finally, they reached the Malfoys'. It loomed above them like something from a horror film, water dripping from the eaves. The posts were carved from solid marble, snakes twisting their sinuous way up to the roof. The high, darkened windows reflected the flashes of lightning and made it impossible to see inside. Sirius was reluctant to approach the front door, but the others ignored him and climbed up the marble stairs to the porch, eager for the chance to get out of the rain.

"This is stupid," Sirius hissed as the girls wrung out their skirts and hair. "Mad. They'll be _expecting_ us to come in the front door. I'm surprised they haven't come running out by now."

"We're soaking wet," Ginny said angrily. "I don't care. We have to go in, don't we? It's better to be standing here than out on that path, where we could get hit by lightning any minute."

Remus looked at the menacing, ebony door with its heavy serpent-shaped knocker. "Never mind," he said quietly. "How are we going to approach this?"

"The swift, silent approach," Sirius said. He took a deep breath and approached the forbidding door. "Wands out."

Remus and the girls drew out their wands, nervously; Sirius' hand grasped the knob and turned, trembling ever so slightly.

The door opened slowly, and Sirius stepped inside.

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys knew nothing of the others' arrival. They were currently tiptoeing through the endless maze of the basement. It seemed to be made up of countless sublevels, with tunnels and chambers leading off into other places. It was gloomy and dank, and to the boys it seemed like the castle of some ancient monstrosity; Dracula, perhaps. How these catacombs had come to be under the Malfoy house Harry hadn't the slightest idea; all he knew was that he was shivering, only partially from cold.

"Where are we?" Percy's voice filtered through the tenebrous dungeon . "We've been wandering for hours. Bill could be anywhere, and we can barely see, let alone know where we are."

He was right; even_ Lumos_ from all six wands combined made only the most feeble effort to penetrate the darkness. Harry rubbed at his prickling scar, and for one second, he almost wished he could have a vision at that moment, just so they would know where Bill was imprisoned. Above all, he prayed this wasn't a trap like at the Ministry; the last thing they needed was to be chasing their tails in the Malfoys' dungeons while Bill was being tortured somewhere else.

"It's so flipping cold," Ron shivered, his teeth chattering as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. "We must be a long way below ground. We've been wandering _forever_."

Charlie's normally ruddy face was pale in the wandlight. "I hope we aren't on a wild goose chase," he said, giving voice to the very thing Harry was afraid of. "We could very well starve to death down here trying to get out, if the Death Eaters don't kill us first."

"Thanks for the uplifting vote of confidence, Charlie," George said sarcastically as he pulled the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands.

"Don't start arguing," Harry cut in before either Weasley could say another word. "We have to concentrate on finding Bill and getting the hell out of here. Preferably alive."

"You're right." Charlie gritted his teeth. "It's not just for us. We have to come back alive, just so we can spare Mum and Dad and Ginny and everyone else from any more torment."

The rest nodded in silent agreement. They started forward once more, the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Harry tried to ignore the steady drip of water and the squealing of rats. The corridor continued on and on, seemingly endless. Then:

"Ow!"

Harry crashed into somebody; there were a few moments of confusion as the boys untangled themselves. Charlie had walked straight into a door, and was rubbing his nose as he studied it. Finally, he seized the ancient, rusty handle and tugged the door open. Despite its rusty hinges it refused to squeak, and Harry was immediately suspicious. It was as if the door had been oiled recently. But why would even the Malfoys venture this far into the endless labyrinth of the basement, other than for nefarious purposes?

Beyond the door, a spiraling staircase led the way down into a pitch-black pit. It was the least welcoming sight yet, and Harry's heart sunk. But he swallowed his fears and followed Ron down into the gloom.

* * *

Andromeda came tumbling out of the Weasleys' fireplace. Paying no need to the streak of soot she left on the floor or the fire tools she knocked over in her haste, she began calling for her cousin, dashing from room to room. But the house was empty, and no one answered her summons. She suddenly felt bitterly cold.

_Crash, crash, thump._ "Ow!" Someone was downstairs, and by the sound of it, it was Nymphadora. Andromeda hurried down the stairs to find her daughter picking up the scattered fire tools, which she had fallen into on her hasty exit from the fireplace.

"Mum!" Tonks panted, giving up and dropping the tools. "Will you _please_ tell me what this is all about? You're acting as though you've gone mad! Where is everyone? And what does this have to do with Sirius?"

Andromeda swiped her sooty hair out of her face, succeeding only in leaving a black smudge across her forehead. "I don't know!" she cried in exasperation and despair. "This is all wrong! Something is happening and it needs to be stopped, but I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down!" Tonks grabbed her mother's hand. "Start at the beginning."

"I don't even know where the beginning is," Andromeda said miserably. "It could start with the ring. It could start with Sirius' death. It could even start with Harry's birth. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that everyone is in very big danger right now. Voldemort has some kind of scheme going. I know his Death Eaters are behind everything - the fire at Grimmauld Place, the deaths of Arthur's family, and _this_. They're gone, darling. All of them. And I think they've gone just to try and stop Voldemort. It doesn't matter if they have a magic ring, or if Harry has all kinds of hidden powers. It's too soon, and they could be putting their lives at risk as we speak. It's a suicide mission."

Tonks gaped at her, unbelieving. "Gone... where?" she managed.

"Malfoy Manor." Andromeda shut her eyes and bit her lip. "I just know it. If anyone has the resources and ability to hide and trap Harry and everyone else... it will be Narcissa and Lucius. Voldemort has probably been using their basement as a secret headquarters - or worse, a trap." Her eyes flew open, a determined glint there that Tonks had never seen before. "We have to go."

"Go? You mean, to Malfoy Manor?"

"Of course I do!" Andromeda Disapparated with a pop.

"Mum!" wailed Tonks. "Oh, you're impossible!" She Disapparated after her mother.

* * *

The lightning flashed, momentarily illuminating a wide entrance hall paneled in fine oak. Sirius took a few cautious steps in, looking around, before beckoning to the others to join him. Remus and the girls followed just as warily. The room was abandoned. To their left, a door was open, offering a view of some slimy stone stairs. Without a word, the small group knew that was where they needed to go.

Two loud popping noises announced the arrival of Andromeda and Tonks. Sirius' eyes were wide as he turned to face them. "What are you _doing_ here?" he demanded. "Andy, it's way too dangerous -"

"Just what I could say to you!" his cousin retorted, taking her wand from her belt. "And you wonder why people accuse you of being reckless! What do you think you're doing here? Where are Harry and the others?"

"Down there," Sirius said, jerking his head towards the cellar door. Andromeda's face fell, looking shocked and horrified. "Bill's trapped down there. The boys went off to save him. But I think it's a Death Eater trap, and they're going to get themselves killed. We have to find Bill and bring them back alive."

"Then count us in," Tonks said instantly. Sirius looked highly disconcerted, but there was no time for argument. Everyone whispered "_Lumos_," in unison, and started down the basement steps.

It was the murkiest, most portentous place any of them had ever been in. Though the first floor looked like an ordinary basement, there was a feeling to it none of them could describe. The second level was a wine cellar; most of the casques were over a hundred years old. And still the basement continued, further and further underground, getting darker and more sinister with every step. It was hard to imagine a basement going this far down; it seemed impossible that they wouldn't just open a door and find themselves looking into the very depths of Hell. Hermione shivered and hugged herself. It was like the Malfoys had their own personal castle below ground; something like an alternate Hogwarts, but with purely evil connotations.

Fleur, on the other hand, was reminded forcefully of the catacombs in Paris, which she had toured a few times. The Malfoys' basement held the same sense of foreboding, the same undeniable evil of the catacombs. She was certain this place had served as a torture chamber for generations of prisoners. Worse, it might also serve as the resting place for the uneasy spirits which were sure to wander its depths. The very idea was horrifying.

But it was easy to tell in which direction the boys had gone. Doors gaped open at the end of each corridor, and so they got through the floors much quicker than Harry and the others had done. If only it wasn't too late...

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys had by now reached the end of the spiral staircase. A door at the foot opened into a long corridor lit only by one small kerosene lamp dangling from the ceiling. The slimy walls gleamed dully in the wandlight, and the lamp's glow shimmered on metal bars. The entire corridor was lined with barred doors, much like a prison. Shackles and manacles hung from the spaces between these doors, and at the end of the room stood several rusty, decrepit devices that appeared to be the remnants of a medieval torture chamber. One of the cell doors, however, had a metal dish and a wooden stool just outside it. Charlie made his way over to it, and peered inside.

"Bill!"

The eldest Weasley son raised his head groggily at the sound of his brother's voice. He looked starved and scared, his long hair dirty and hanging in his eyes. "Charlie," he croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"What d'you mean, 'what am I doing here'?" Charlie demanded. "I've come to get you out of here, of course. I wasn't going to leave you to die. _Alohomora._"

The charm worked, and the cell door creaked open. Another quick charm on the chains binding Bill to the wall, and he was free. Charlie put his arm around his brother and helped him struggle to his feet. Bill barely had the energy to walk, so Charlie had to half-carry him out of the cell.

"Ron - Percy - George - Harry," Bill looked stunned at the entourage which had come to his rescue. "God, this is dangerous." He struggled to speak. "You don't know what you're getting into! Lucius Malfoy - the Death Eaters -"

"Bill, it's okay," Harry tried to assure him. "We haven't seen any of them. I think we're safe."

"How wrong you are," drawled a familiar, sneering voice. The boys whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them, dressed in his billowing black Death Eater robes. To their horror, the corridor was suddenly filled with Death Eaters. They had been hiding in one of the cells at the end of the room, emerging swiftly and silently while the boys struggled to free Bill. Now Harry fully realised how naive they had all been. Voldemort and his followers were not going to let them out of the Malfoys' alive. It had all failed. Everything was over.

"How very good to see you again, Mr. Potter," Lucius drawled as his cohorts closed in.

The boys backed away, sticking close together as they glared at the encroaching Death Eaters. Harry found himself at the forefront, his wand raised so that the light glimmered and flashed on the white masks of the Death Eaters, which were the brightest objects in the dungeon.

"No need to get worried. We won't kill you - yet." Lucius cackled unpleasantly. "No, my dear boy, the Dark Lord wishes to deal with you on his own time, under his own circumstances."

Harry didn't budge. "What about my friends?" he demanded. He was trying his best not to show it, but inside his emotions were in a fine tangle. "I can't expect you to let them go."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," Lucius continued. "No, Potter, this is as far as any of them will go." He motioned to the other Death Eaters. "Their time is now. As for you... you get to watch."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. He was boiling with rage - mostly at the Death Eaters, but also at himself. He had known it was a trap all along, and he had still fallen into it. Worse, he had led his friends into peril as well.

"Manners, Potter..." Lucius pushed up his mask, revealing a satisfied, smug smile. His long blonde hair gleamed in the wavering wandlight as he stepped forward and made to reach for Ron. Harry stepped in front of him, pointing his wand directly at the man's heart.

"Don't touch them!"

The Death Eaters laughed raucously. The Death Eater beside Lucius swept off her hood, and Harry was both enraged and frightened to see that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She sneered unpleasantly at him. "Baby Potter, trying so hard to protect the Mudbloods." Her voice trembled with hatred and anger; Harry knew she was still furious over their encounter in the Department of Mysteries, and she was longing to make him pay. "Have you ever seen anything so touching? Perhaps you take after my dear cousin, Potter - protecting the Mudblood scum you're in love with?" Her mocking eyes fell on Ron, who glared back with just as much animosity.

Her wand arm raised. "Out of the way, Potter! You may be marked by the Dark Lord, but those miserable Weasleys are mine!"

"No!" Harry pointed his glowing wand at her. "_Expelli-"_

He was cut off in mid-spell as the dungeon door banged open. Suddenly the dungeon was brighter than before as the wandlight from eight people flickered across the walls. Harry cried out in surprise when he saw his godfather and Remus standing there. Behind the two men were Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, and Penelope; Tonks and her mother were bringing up the rear.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Finally, Lucius lowered his wand. His unpleasant smirk widened as he stared at the group standing in the doorway. "Well, well. Quite the motley crew."

"Shut up," Sirius responded. His eyes flickered from the Death Eaters to Harry. "Harry, are you-"

"I'm fine," Harry said weakly. "But -"

Bellatrix whirled on him. "Shut your mouth!" she shouted. The back of her hand struck Harry across the face with a ringing slap that echoed around the stone chamber. Harry's glasses were knocked askew, hanging from one ear; he reeled and gasped in shock, raising a hand to his cheek, which was already going a brilliant shade of red. Sirius let out a roar of rage and started forward. Bellatrix strode to meet him, her eyes gleaming maliciously as she raised her wand.

"Now the fun begins," she hissed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N: Ticked off by recent attacks on my writing (you know who you are), I have decided to say something! And here it is: I try hard. I might not be writing on a _professional_ level, but I'm doing my best! I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, and the enjoyment of the people who like reading my work. That's all. If you don't like my writing style, content, or anything else about my stories, PLEASE DO NOT BOTHER WASTING YOUR TIME READING THEM. And please do not waste _my_ time by complaining about them.

It's not that I'm not open to criticism. I appreciate and value everything readers have to say about my work. But, if you _must_ bring me down a peg, do it nicely, please? I have enough problems with low self-esteem as it is.

By the way, Remus' birthday is March 10 - direct from J.K. Rowling's website, so you can trust me on that. I drew him a birthday picture - hurry down to my LiveJournal to see!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** By now, you know all the disclaimers and warnings. If you don't, I suggest you refer to chapters 1 through 10.

**Back from Beyond the Veil, Part 16**

"The score must be settled. I've had enough," Sirius growled as he and Bellatrix circled each other warily, the others watching silently. Harry had retrieved his glasses and now stood stock-still beside Ron, slightly ahead of him as though still shielding him from Lucius.

"The deaths, the bloodshed, the betrayals - it's over," Sirius continued. "I can't take on Voldemort - it's not my place, and I know that. But I can take on you, Bella, and anyone else who insists on hurting the people I love."

Bellatrix looked furious and outraged. "Just like Potter, you insist on speaking the name of one you are unworthy of!" she shrieked. "You have no right! You _rejected_ the life a proper, pureblooded wizard should lead! You sided with the Mudbloods and werewolves and freaks! Your mother was completely right about you... you're nothing, no one! You are not _worthy_ to bear the Black name, and so help me, I am determined to be the one to _take_ it from you!"

"_STUPEFY!_" Sirius roared, the dungeon lighting up with the spell. Bellatrix dived aside, casting her own Stunning Spell. It set off the battle, as her companions began firing their own hexes and charms at the Weasleys and their friends. Harry pulled Ron to the ground as a flash of purple light soared over their heads.

"Blimey, this is even worse than the Department of Mysteries," Ron breathed. He wrung Harry's hand. "Good luck... just... just in case," he muttered.

"We'll be fine," Harry said. He had no idea whether they would be fine or not, but he had to say it. Saying it was like a charm against danger. He knew quite well that he was facing death for the second time in barely two months. But there was no use denying his situation. Until Voldemort was dead, until his followers were imprisoned for good, there would be no end. Death would be looking over Harry's shoulder, and the shoulders of everyone he loved, until that day finally came.

The two boys sprang apart as a Stunning Spell just barely missed them. Harry straightened up and caught sight of a Death Eater sneaking up behind Ginny, who was preoccupied by fighting with Rodolphus. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" he cried. The Death Eater keeled over, stiff as a board, his mask slipping off to reveal the bloodshot eyes and black moustache of Macnair the executioner.

Ginny knocked Rodolphus back with a quick jinx, then turned to Harry and gave him the thumbs-up. Harry grinned back momentarily before lunging after Macnair, who was getting to his feet as the spell wore off.

The dungeon rang with bangs and flashes as spells and curses hit walls and rebounded. It was nearly deafening, between the noise of the bangs and the shouts and yells of the combatants. The dungeon, as large as it had seemed earlier, was now far too small and crowded. More than once Harry tripped over a fallen witch or wizard; he rammed people with his elbows and was rammed in return. Never before had he been in such a terrifying battle. The close quarters made it harder to fight, and more necessary to pay close attention to surrounding struggles. Any stray spell could harm the wrong person.

Bill and Fleur were fighting side-by-side, their backs against a wall as they sent curses at every Death Eater who approached. George, his arm cut and bleeding, was dueling with Dolohov; Percy and Penelope were battling Crabbe and Goyle. Never before had any of them been so aware of what they were doing. The older ones knew quite well upon induction into the Order the dangers they would face; but none of them had ever imagined trading deadly curses with Voldemort's worst followers in the depths of the Malfoys' underground dungeons. Not one of them had ever imagined Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny would ever be involved, either.

"Damn!" Sirius cursed as a spell cast by Rabastan created a gash under his left eye. He swiped at the blood dribbling down his cheek, casting a quick Shield Charm as Rabastan attempted the same curse again. "_Expelliarmus!"_ he cried. Rabastan's wand flew up in the air and disappeared into the midst of the battles; the Death Eater fell to his knees and scrambled around looking for it. Sirius looked around wildly. He had lost track of Bellatrix in the confusion, and he cursed again, louder than before. He couldn't let her out of his sight for a minute - she would go after anyone in an attempt to destroy him. Harry and Remus in particular.

He heard a shriek; Penelope had been hit in the chest by a spell and lost her footing. Sirius lunged and caught her before she hit the stone floor.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Yes, I'm fine," she gasped, rubbing her chest. "Just a little winded."

He set her down carefully to get her breath back and whirled around to face Avery, who was approaching. He delivered a swift karate kick to the Death Eater's arm; it was obviously unexpected, and Avery stumbled backwards. Penelope struggled to her feet and shot a Disarming Spell at Avery. Sirius grinned and darted to meet Rodolphus, who had recovered from his Full-Body Bind.

Meanwhile, Remus was dueling with Rookwood. Rookwood's pockmarked face was screwed up in concentration as he and Remus fought, the sweat running down his forehead and neck. Remus appeared as cool as anything from the outside, and yet inside he was scared witless. His feet and hands felt ice-cold, his lips slightly numb. It was almost as if his brain was working independently of him, ordering him to cry spell after spell as the rest of him was jerked about like a marionette on strings.

"This is not right!" was all he could think. Even this, dueling to possible death with Voldemort's followers, was not a duty for Order members. This was beyond the Order. All of them, even the children, were acting in the place of the Aurors.

"_Stupefy!"_ Rookwood fell to the ground, gasping; Remus armed sweat from his brow.

"Remus!" It was Andromeda. Her robes were torn, hanging from her shoulder, which was gashed and bloody; she tugged at the cloth in a feeble attempt to conceal her exposed bra strap. "Remus, watch out!" She dove on him and pulled him to the ground as a jet of green light narrowly missed them.

"Thanks," Remus said weakly. "I owe you."

"If we get out of here," she smiled back, and they got to their feet to take on the Death Eaters advancing on them.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!" _

The spells were exchanged with deadly speed. Remus elbowed the attacking Jugson in the ribs, making the Death Eater wheeze with pain. He straightened up and gasped - Lucius was standing behind Andromeda, his wand raised.

"_Avada -"_

"_STUPEFY!"_ Remus roared. The force of the spell knocked Lucius off his feet, sending him flying back into the wall. Andromeda turned to Remus. "Thanks! Consider the debt paid!" she cried, before dodging a jet of light.

As this was going on, Harry had managed to defeat Mulciber and Nott, who had converged on him. Though the Death Eaters were determined to kill everyone else and bring him to Voldemort alive, they weren't doing as well as they should. Harry couldn't explain their half-hearted efforts. Unless... unless he was underestimating the powers of his _friends_, rather than the efforts of the Death Eaters. He had complete confidence in his godfather and the other members of the Order; now he saw that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and even himself were surpassing the limits of what wizards their age could do. The thought made a strange feeling of hope bloom in his chest; perhaps this _was_ possible. Perhaps taking down the Death Eaters wouldn't be as hard as he had thought.

"We can do this," he whispered to himself. "We _can_."

For the sake of everyone who had fallen victim to Voldemort - his parents... the Weasleys' relatives... members of the Order... Fred... Cedric... for _all_ the victims, they _had_ to win. Losing was not an option.

Harry suddenly felt stronger than before. A power seemed to bloom in his chest. It was if his parents were there, lending him their strength. It was a completely new, undeniable feeling. Was this, perhaps, the power Dumbledore had told him he possessed? He stood straighter, turning to face the Death Eaters who were still fighting back valiantly, though the rest of the Order had them backed into a tight little group. He raised his wand, ready to cry the first spell that came to his mind. "_STUPEFY!"_ he roared.

It was like the voice of Thor, echoing throughout the dungeon. Every head jerked towards Harry; a white light seemed to emanate from him, making him a shining star in the gloom. For the most fleeting of seconds, everyone saw what looked like a long-haired woman and a bespectacled man, standing behind Harry with their hands upon his shoulders. The Death Eaters were suddenly seized by a complete paralysis; their faces remained cast in masks of terror.

Loose chunks of brick and mortar shook down from the ceiling. The ground trembled alarmingly; the chains on the walls rattled like castanets. The Death Eaters were screaming in shock and fear, and Harry's heart leapt. Was this some kind of divine, heavenly magic?

The light began to flicker, and Harry swayed on his feet; he collapsed to the ground. The power was gone. He had not been strong enough to hold it. His body trembled violently; he was suddenly gasping for breath. Whatever it had been, that power was... was _it_. The key behind defeating Voldemort. Suddenly he knew exactly what Dumbledore had meant about having powers few others possessed.

"I have to - I have to learn -" his eyes rolled back in his head; he fell back, unconscious.

The Death Eaters were regaining their movements, much to the others' surprise. Sirius looked quickly at his companions. They were breathing heavily; most were injured. There was no way they could resume the battle with the Death Eaters the way they had been fighting before. What was to be done?

"It's time!" Andromeda suddenly cried. "Sirius, now! You must - use the ring!"

"The ring -" he looked down at it. Though the gloom in the basement had fallen around them like a shroud after Harry had fainted, the ring's ruby still glowed a fiery red. It was time, indeed. Barely knowing what he was doing, Sirius raised his right hand above his head.

"Ring of fire - bestow your powers unto me! I am Sirius Black, and I order you under the contract of my family!"

Nearly everybody screamed; Sirius was suddenly engulfed in flames. But he didn't utter a sound or wince in pain; he turned to the Death Eaters with a horrible, furious expression on his face. All the Death Eaters seemed completely stunned and unable to move. It was a terrible thing to behold, this man engulfed in fire. Though the heat radiating from him was enormous, hellish, Sirius was completely unaffected. It was not at all like the holy powers Harry had demonstrated a few moments before. This was deadly, awesome, the full legacy of the Black bloodline come to life.

"Fire, surround the Death Eaters! Enclose them in a cage of flame!" Sirius bellowed.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, but at the same time it took ages to come about. The flames surrounding Sirius writhed and twisted, rising into the air and painting the dungeon walls with their awful, demonic heat. It was a ghastly reminder of the night of the awful fire, when Fred had died; Remus also remembered the dreadful nightmares he had endured. The fire surrounded the Death Eaters, enclosing them, rising from ceiling to floor. Not one of the prisoners could move; they cried out in fear and anguish as they were bathed in the outrageous heat. They seemed to be so frightened that they had completely forgotten about using magic; Remus wasn't entirely sure the spells would penetrate the cage of fire as it was.

Sirius swayed slightly. He kept his hand raised, focusing every bit of his strength on keeping the cage alive. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever. Like Harry's, his powers were limited. There was only so much his body could take before his energy would be completely drained.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried. "We need help! Sirius can't do this forever -"

"Harry!" Ron was on his knees beside his friend, shaking him. "Harry, get up!"

Sirius shook his head groggily. How had his father ever accomplished _anything_ with this ring? It was draining him faster than anything he had ever experienced, including the awful powers of the dementors. There was no way... no way...

"Sirius!" Remus cried. "Stop now!"

"No, I can't!" Sirius shouted. "I can't! They'll get free -"

"Siri, it's _killing_ you!" his lover cried in despair. He could suddenly see now how terrible it had been for Sirius to watch when he had slit his own wrists in the Department of Mysteries. The agony of watching his lover's life force drain away before his very eyes, and being unable to stop it, was overpowering. Remus fell weakly to his knees, clutching the collar of his robes. Sirius' legs were trembling; the flames were flickering more than ever. It wouldn't be long now before Sirius' powers were completely gone, and he would pass out just like Harry had. Humans weren't meant to wield the godlike powers Harry and Sirius had used tonight, and its toll would show on them.

"Stop him, Remus!" Bill shouted. "We've got to! He's dying!"

"Can't - hold -" Sirius' arm was shaking. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor, but it didn't stop him from sending all his force into the flames, keeping the cage working. He felt weak, so weak, a hundred times worse than anything experienced in Azkaban. The cries and shouts of the others seemed far, far away. He wanted to sleep. Just to... close his eyes and sleep for awhile.

The raven-haired wizard's eyes closed. The flames flickered and died, leaving behind scorch marks and an unbearable heat to remind all those present of their existence. Sirius fell back, and Remus caught him. "Siri - oh, no - Siri, don't die!"

"Fool," Bellatrix coughed. "What a fool. He killed himself, and for what?" She and her companions were recovering quickly. Remus swallowed hard, holding Sirius' head in his lap. It was all over. They were done for.

And then, a deafening bang echoed through the dungeon. A bright light flooded into the room, illuminating every corner and turn. A sweet song, phoenix song, floated on the air. Remus turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway, his wand raised.

"Dumbledore!" he whispered. It was too much; Remus couldn't take any more, and fainted.

* * *

"Nggh..."

Harry sat up, rubbing at his face. He blinked myopically around the room. He patted around until he located his glasses, and put them on. To his amazement, he was in a hospital bed. The paneled walls made him realise exactly where he was - in St. Mungo's.

"You're finally awake," someone said. He turned to the door to see Hermione, Dumbledore, Fleur, Penelope, and the nine Weasleys standing there. They were all smiles; Hermione was clutching a huge bouquet of flowers. "You've been out for days."

"Yeah..." Harry smiled back. "I guess I was. But.. how - what -?"

The others gathered around his bed; Mr. Weasley conjured enough chairs for everyone. Harry waited until they were seated, and looked questioningly at Dumbledore, who smiled.

"Once again, Harry, you have done something very brave... and very foolish," the old wizard said, his moustache twitching with good humour. "The assault on Malfoy Manor was a ridiculous, dangerous plan - George has already admitted to coming up with it - and yet... it was a benefit. You saved Bill, and you have touched upon those powers which set you apart from the great majority of wizard-kind. You have proved your might and worth, yet again." His blue eyes sparkled.

"But sir, how did you -" Harry was confused.

"Ah, I shall have to start at the beginning. You see, Voldemort had arranged for the hags on the French borders to revolt, which is why I sent Sirius and Remus to deal with it. However, when I received a report a few days back, I learned the hags were _succeeding_. Something had gone wrong. And I discovered your godfather and his lover had left France. I knew only a grievous reason would force them to abandon their assignments; and I immediately feared for your life. But when I heard of the deaths of Arthur's relatives... I saw what the Dark Lord was doing. He wanted to lure you into a trap. And he was doing it by harming those you love.

"I hastened to the Burrow only to find my protective wards and charms shattered, and everyone missing. But I had a good idea of where you'd gone; I knew quite well that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were harbouring Death Eaters in their home. And when I learned from Severus that Bill had been kidnapped and taken to the Malfoys'... I had to act. I arrived just in time. You were unconscious; the others were too exhausted to carry on another fight; and Sirius was just about dead. I bound the Death Eaters with magical ropes and an Anti-Disapparation Jinx; the Aurors arrived and brought them to a new, secret location where they can perhaps be held for quite a while - at least, until the Ministry has gained control of Azkaban once more."

"What happened to me? Those powers... what I did to the Death Eaters... it was incredible... what did I do?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said quietly, "I'm afraid even I do not know the answer to that, Harry. But I believe you harnessed the very powers of Heaven for a few moments there."

"I saw your parents," Hermione whispered. "At least, I think it was them. Standing behind you, with their hands on your shoulders as if they were trying to lend all their powers to you. A woman with long hair, and a man with glasses."

"I saw them too," Ron said, and the others nodded agreement. Harry was taken aback, but pleased and touched. It seemed as though his parents were still watching over him, and they would try to help him whenever they could. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. _"Thanks, Mum, Dad."_

But something Dumbledore had said had struck a chord of fear in his heart. He opened his eyes and looked up at the headmaster. "What do you mean, 'Sirius was just about dead'?"

"After you fell, Sirius used his father's ring to enclose the Death Eaters in a cage of fire. However, the ring drew power directly from Sirius' life energy, draining him faster than ordinary magic would. He held on as long as he could, but his body, unable to take it, shut down to conserve the last of his energy."

Harry felt a stab of panic. "Is he -?"

"I'm fine," came Sirius' hoarse voice from the doorway, and everyone turned to see him entering the room. He was dressed in a long, dove-grey grey dressing gown and a pair of slippers, his long hair loosely braided. He was leaning heavily on Remus, who helped him to cross the room to the group clustered around Harry's bed. Andromeda and Tonks followed, looking as serene and peaceful as the others. Harry was overwhelmed with relief; and when Sirius sank down on the edge of his bed, the teenager reached out and hugged him tightly.

"But you see, Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "You have powers others don't. They will require growth and practise before they can be used appropriately. When you master them... you will be the one to save the world from danger too great to imagine."

"You're right." Harry loosened his vice-like grip on his godfather, who kissed his forehead softly. He knew that Dumbledore was right. It was his duty to prevent Voldemort from doing what he pleased. It was a great responsibility, and along with it came fear, worry, anger, and insecurity. But as Harry looked around at his friends, he knew anything was possible. As long as they were there to support and aid him, there was nothing to fear. Voldemort would be stopped. It was going to be a long and difficult time until then, and there were the scars left behind from all this past terror to deal with. But it didn't matter. Pain and fear were parts of life. Fortunately, love and hope were parts of life, too. Harry was going to put his trust in himself and his friends. It was sure to turn out all right in the end.

* * *

"Ten minutes until departure! All aboard!"

The conductor's voice rang out across the platform. Harry and his friends were gathered near the end of the train, chatting; but they stopped when the conductor shouted.

A week after being released from St. Mungo's, it was time for the children to return to Hogwarts. Harry had never felt better all summer; his stay at the hospital had refreshed his spirits as well as his body. He smiled up at his godfather and Remus, who were dressed in their Muggle best. "Guess it's time to go."

Sirius caught his godson in a one-armed hug, and kissed the boy's forehead. "Be careful, all right?" he said, a trifle gruffly. "There's still plenty of opportunity to get in trouble, even without the Death Eaters lurking around."

"Hey, having Voldemort after me is practically a requirement for every school year," Harry joked, but then grew serious. "I promise, though. I'll be careful."

Remus hugged him. "We'll keep in touch," he said softly. "Remember, someone might still be watching the mail. Mind what you write."

"I will." Harry wanted to tell them how much he loved them; he wanted to tell them how deeply he appreciated and admired them. How grateful he was that they were prepared to stand beside him, no matter what. Having their support meant a lot to him - these men whom his parents had loved so much. But the warning whistle blew, and he just smiled at them. "I love you," he said, quietly.

The smiles on their faces were answer enough. Harry turned and took Ginny's hand, and they boarded the train. Hermione and Ron followed, also holding hands. The past week had been rocky between them; Hermione was understandably furious after Ron had abandoned her. She knew he had been trying to do the right thing, and realised how selfish she had been. Ron wasn't the kind of person to ignore the people he loved. He couldn't have possibly remained sitting at home when Bill was in peril. He would go to the rescue of anyone that needed it - even if it meant putting himself in danger.

Ron had apologised to her, and that was what had really gotten to her. Normally, when she and Ron argued, they kept it up until circumstances forced them to stop fighting (or until Harry got furious with the way they carried on). Never before had he ever said, "I'm sorry". His words had touched her in a way she had never realised Ron could accomplish. Just that simple phrase... and she had realised exactly how much he loved her. Enough to admit when he was wrong. Enough to apologise for it. She loved him even more than ever before. And though they probably had enough arguments coming to last a couple of lifetimes, Hermione was actually looking forward to the next row. If only it was just to hear Ron say "I'm sorry" like that again...

The four children seated themselves in a compartment and opened the windows, hanging out to shout goodbyes over the noise of the train. Mrs. Weasley blew her nose into a large handkerchief and sobbed as she waved; George raised his hand in farewell. Though his face registered seriousness and sadness, he suddenly felt _happy_. Last night, he had had a talk with Hermione. For a long time they had sat out on the Weasleys' back porch, talking softly about Ron, Fred, and themselves. Hermione had helped him see something important... he _had_ to move on. Loving Hermione had not been real; it was only an aftermath of the pain and grief of losing Fred. Fred's death was still fresh in his heart, but it was time to get over it. His love for his doomed twin had to be laid to rest. It was time for George to move on.

The others waved as well, watching the Hogwarts Express as it pulled out of the station. Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought he caught a glimpse of tears running down his godfather's face before the train rounded the corner. He sniffed a little, and Ginny squeezed his hand. "Harry, you okay?"

"Sure." He smiled at her, and at Hermione and Ron. "C'mon, let's go find seats."

**The End -**

June 30, 2003 - April 1, 2005-

* * *

A/N: The last chapter... sniff. Though it took nearly two years to finish, "Back From Beyond the Veil" is one of my favourite stories and, if I may say, one of my finest works. It holds second place in the Most Chapters category, being beaten only by "Snippets From the Potterverse". Though I grumbled and groused and stalled until the end, I still really liked doing this story. Sure, there were hard and aggravating parts, but all long, involved stories face that problem. What matters to me is that I had the support and encouragement of friends, family, and fans. So, I thank you all. All your positive feedback and lovely reviews are what kept me going. Thanks so much for reading and supporting, and I hope you'll stick around for my other stories.

And I know everything here will be ruined once 'Half-Blood Prince' comes out in July, but until then... bliss.)


End file.
